Loving Each Other Out Loud
by Carebearmaxi
Summary: Beginning 3 days after 8x16, Harvey and Donna are still on their cloud and trying to keep it a secret from Louis who is panicked at how to handle the firm now with Robert's departure. Trying to put a slight twist on what may or may not happen in S9. Not a good summary but still working through it. Rated T but their maybe M parts.
1. Chapter 1

**HI Folks! I just wanted to shout out to all my new followers and anyone who regularly likes my work. You do know who you are. This is the first chapter of a new multi-chapter after 8x16 and its aftermath. Let me know what you think. Thank you-Carebearmaxi**

Loving Each Other Out Loud

Harvey lay in his big king size bed as he feels a warm hand clasped around his chest. It had been only three days since he had come to Donna's door and he had let it be known he was through with running away from how much in love with her he is. He puts his own hand over Donna's and feels her exhale and lay a kiss on the back of his neck. He feels so warm and loved, and he has never been so happy or contented. The firm, however, is now in a precarious state of stability because of Zane's disbarment. Harvey no longer cared that much. He was grateful to Robert for making such a sacrifice for him and saving his butt and Donna's; however, Harvey had a real life to focus on now. So for just a few more minutes he wanted to stay in the little cocoon he and Donna have spun for themselves.

The alarm on Donna's phone sounded. A little Dixieland Jazz uptune that Donna would be the only one who could awaken with such an inane tune.

"Donna, please turn that off," Harvey said sleepily as he turned over and reached for her as she reached for the phone on her side of the bed. Harvey slept on the right and Donna slept on the left. They had fallen into it naturally since they had spent their first night at Donna's apartment in her king size bed. Just another uncanny reason why they fit together so well. Harvey liked the right and Donna grativated to the left. Most of the time, though, they migrated during the night into the middle so they could still touch each other lending a reassurance that this was their new "normal" of sleeping and waking together.

"Got it," Donna said as she lay back down with her phone seeing the latest panicked text from Louis.

"What'cha lookin' at, gorgeous?" Harvey said as he propped his sleepy head on one bent elbow. He could see Donna's face was scrunched up as she squinted at the phone.

"Nothing, handsome," Donna said as she leaned over and kissed him on the lips. "Just Louis venting about some client who wants to drop us for "no confidence". He thinks I can work a miracle and he decided at five a.m. that this was the text I was waiting to receive."

"Put it down and come over here," Harvey said taking her phone and placing it on his side of the bed.

"Harvey, come on, we have to go and help Louis. Our firm needs us," Donna said reaching for her phone but as she did Harvey grabbed her wrist and linked their fingers and kissed them.

"Louis can wait."

"No he can't," Donna said as Harvey enveloped her in his arms and as she came to lie on top of him she tried to snatch the phone from Harveys' nightstand. He quickly broke their kiss and murmured a "no-no" and playfully wrestled her to her side of the bed. He lay on top of her between her silk covered thighs liking the feel his hips right there. He had her phone behind his back and kept moving it while Donna was pinned under him trying to reach it.

"No-no, Ms COO, not right now...this senior partner needs some more lovin..." Harvey kissed her. While Donna deepened the kiss and could feel Harvey's arousal, she quickly snatched her phone back and then broke the kiss.

"Off me, lover boy, we have to go to work or there won't be work to go to anymore. Then how are we going to continue to live in the way to which we have become accustomed?"

As Harvey moved off her and let her go reluctantly. He sighed and said, "Well, I could always run for D.A. and you could be my secretary again." Harvey smirked at her raising an eyebrow.

Donna threw a pillow at him which had fallen from the bed. "Not on your life, mister. Get your ass out of bed! This is your COO speaking."

"I love it when you pull rank on me," Harvey said as he scooted out of the bed himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They managed to arrive at the firm an hour later at 8 a.m. When the elevator arrived on the 50th floor, they dropped their hands which had been linked since they had walked into the building together. It had been like that the last three days. It was now Friday and both were happy that they would have all weekend to spend in their love bubble. If they were able to, though, because it seemed that Louis had other plans. Necessary plans if Donna and Harvey still wanted a firm.

Louis met them at the elevator. He gave one of his sarcastic laughs as he met them. He had not done that for a very long time. Louis had become a much better person in the last few years. Once he was jealous of Harvey and how easily things came to him. However, in the last few years Harvey had been suffering many close calls and suffered losses; yet these events had made Harvey more accessible and more human. Louis had also finally felt accepted who he was and not always the butt of everyone's jokes. Louis had a life outside with Sheila and their coming child; so the inside world at the firm did not seem as important. It was, but Louis, growing into a capable Managing Parnter, could live with things when they went sideways and knew that he could count on his fellow firm family members to help him correct those wrongs.

Such was his mission now as he stared at Harvey and Donna coming off the elevator together for the third day in a row.

"You know, Donna. This the third day that you and Harvey have arrived at the same time. Despite all the hell that has just happened endangering the firm, you two look calm as cucumbers, and Donna you are positively glowing. Going that well with Thomas, I guess, after all the recent headache that your little relationship has just put us through. I do expect you to report on time at 7:30 am!"

"Louis!" Harvey exclaimed. He was about to take the guy out physically to make him calm down, but Donna stayed his hand.

"It's ok, Harvey. He's just blowing off steam," she whispered.

Louis finally shut up of his own accord. " Ok, enough with the chitchat, I need you both in a partners' meeting in five minutes." Louis then turned on his heel like a soldier and stomped off to prepare for the partners' meeting.

Donna and Harvey stared at one another before they both started in the direction of their offices.

"Maybe we should at least let him know we've been together the last three nights," Harvey side whispered as he looked both ways and took Donna's hand in his as they walked side by side.

"No. I don't think now is a good time. Remember this is Louis. I know he would really be happy for us in the long run, but I don't think we need add pressure to the poor man. Remember it's my fault he's managing partner and my fault indirectly for Robert's disbarment," Donna whispered sadly back as she squeezed Harvey's hand in return.

They arrived at Donna's office. Harvey took an extra second holding Donna's hand. He wanted to reassure her that coercing Louis into managing partner had been a good move. Telling Thomas about the problem with his deal was not. Harvey did not need to reiterate that. He just wanted to reassure her that he knew why she did things and it was always within the reasons of protecting _him _or the _firm. _ It seemed to her that he was the firm and to him she was the firm because he could never bare to be without her here anymore.

Looking back and forth to make sure no one was looking he kissed Donna at the door of her office. As he did this a voice behind Harvey said, "Caught you..."

Harvey broke off the kiss and looked at Samantha.

"So, it's our firm, I want to kiss my girlfriend goodbye..."

"Harvey," Donna said rolling her eyes. She smirked at Samantha and then still smiling up at Harvey said in a soft seductive tone. "As much as I want you stand here kissing me all day, I think I can survive until later. Love you so much, " Donna whispered as Harvey came closer. Harvey smiled and kissed her again. By this point Samantha had smiled and moved down the hall to the conference room.

Samantha looked behind her as she noticed Harvey bend in for one more kiss. "Good for them. Someone needs to be happy." The other night while Samantha and Harvey had been having a heart-to-heart talk regarding Robert's departure and how it impacted Samantha Harvey had excused himself and practically ran from her office to an unknown destination. However, the next day both Harvey and Donna had come into the office at 10:00 a.m. both looking soft and happy as any two people in love could be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"So spill, Donna, where were you yesterday? I heard you didn't show up at the hearing." Samantha said starting to probe._

_ Donna sighed and took a seat. They were in the associates kitchen getting some much needed liquid fortifier. Samantha finished putting cream and sugar into her coffee and turned around leaning on the counter._

_ Donna took a sip of her coffee and said, "Well, I just decided I couldn't bear to see Harvey get his license taken away because of me. I know that sounds cowardly, but I just had hoped that Harvey would understand. Then Louis called me and told me Robert saved Harvey that humiliation by taking the blame. I don't understand, but I'm grateful."_

_ Samantha was wont to be resentful and keep a grudge against her newfound friends, but after alleviating her thoughts to Harvey the previous night and having listened to the reason why Robert felt he needed to do this Samantha could not help but feel that if Robert thought it was ok then it was ok. Samantha was beginning to feel like part of the family especially after the drinks with Harvey, dinner with Alex and his wife, and drinks with Donna, Gretchen, and Katrina. She was able to surmise where Harvey had fled and then everything confirmed that morning as Harvey and Donna walked off the elevator together hand-in-hand._

_ Donna had suddenly asked, "Did Robert explain why he felt he needed to make himself the scapegoat?" _

_ Samantha took a sip of her hot beverage and looked down contemplative for a minute. She then sighed heavily, Samantha raised her head and looked at Donna, "He said it was because of some some old situation where he felt he had done the wrong thing and this made up for it in his mind."_

_ "You accepted that?" Donna asked knowing full well that Samantha probably kicked and clawed with Robert rebelling against why he had done what he had done and if she would ever be able to feel at home here without him._

_ "I had to, Donna. The deed had already been done by the time I found out." Samantha took another sip and then gesturing._

_ "Now enough about Robert and me. What's going on with you and Harvey? It didn't take a psychiatrist to know you two came off that elevator like you were floating in heaven. Did Harvey come to you last night?"_

_ Donna smiled and lowered her eyes. She wondered if she could confide in Samantha. She sure missed Rachel at these times. However, right now, Donna was not sure if Rachel would be happy for her and Harvey or resentful for the path her father had decided to tread._

_ "I'm not saying he did and I'm not __**not**__ saying he did," Donna smiled taking a sip of her vanilla splashed coffee. _

_ "Yeah, he did. I have never seen two people look at each other the way you two have. I am happy for you and him. It didn't take me long to see how he looks at you and how you look at him. The tension between you two is palpable. That's all I'm going to say. I'll see you later, Donna," Samantha said as she stood straight and began to walk back to her office. Before she got to the exit she turned and looked at Donna one more time._

_ "By the way, I can keep a secret if that's the way you want to play for now, but you two have got to stop the eyesex from across the room and the stolen kisses if you want no one else to suspect. I am happy for you, Donna. I can see how much you love him and he loves you, too."_

_ Samantha winked and left the room._

_ Donna just sat there relieved that Samantha had accepted her new relationship to Harvey. Donna now had validation for the statement that Scottie had made to her only a couple of weeks ago. "__**Someday, I hope he sees what everyone else sees."**_

Harvey walked into the conference room and taken his seat at the right of Louis who had begun to bellow at the top of his lungs. Louis was in panic mode as his early text to Donna had indicated. Samantha sat across from him, Donna next to her, and Alex was next to him. Katrina, the newest senior partner was further down the table and sprinkled in were other senior partners who had stood steadfast during the upheavals in the last three years. Three of them had even sat through when Mike had been arrested and had remained through Jessica's departure.

Since Louis had become Managing Partner calm had returned to Zane Specter Litt Wheeler Williams which had not been for a few years now. However, Robert's disgraceful disbarring had jarred most of the senior managers' stability. Harvey looked across at Donna who was absolutely breathtaking in her black suit dress with the crystal button crisscrossing her waist closing the jacket. Harvey was dreaming of her body the last three nights under his as she writhed and moaned his name...

"Harvey!" Louis bellowed. "What did you think? Could this be something you could promote?"

Donna lowered her eyes and smiled. She knew why Louis had to bring Harvey back to the meeting. The same reason why she had started to drift but was able to pull the mask on a little better now having been able to practice it a little more than he had. She could feel every part of his body against hers as he thrust into her. She could feel his back muscles and his strong round buttocks as she pushed him closer into her. She wanted to absorb all of him...

"Donna!" Louis now bellowed at her. "Take that idea we mentioned earlier. I know the two main bankers who handle our account and with whom they handle for us. I need to make a comprehensive financial view before some other decision need be made. Got it?"

"Yes, Louis," was all Donna could venture. If she looked across at Harvey she would start giggling like a schoolgirl. That would definitely set Harvey off and then the whole world would intrude in their little love bubble they wanted to maintain for themselves.

"Meeting is adjourned," Louis stated almost making a motion like a judge with a gavel. Harvey waited until he could accompany Donna back to her office on the official business of saving the firm yet again but on unofficial business of stealing a kiss or just to be with each other before the rest of the day continued.

"Harvey we have to talk about this," Donna said gesturing in a circle with her raised forefinger.

"You mean the fact that all I wanted to do was to make love to you on that table not caring if Louis or the whole goddamn world looked."

Donna smiled and squeezed his face with one hand. "Oh, my God, you do things to me, Specter." Donna walked into her office barely able to maintain a hold on the rumblings in her stomach and the fever lower down beginning to raise.

"Seriously, Harvey, we need to focus on this presentation to the group of bankers at First Federal who had wanted us to handle their legal matters until the Journal posted about the hearing and Robert's disbarment the other day."

"Donna, I realize that I do have a knack for negotiating but these are bankers and I can't stand dealing with them."

"Harvey, Louis would do it but he knows that you are the best one for the job. Come on best closer in Manhattan what's wrong? Couldn't be a lack of confidence...or is it?"

"Not exactly. I just have had such a bad run lately that I guess I am doubting myself."

Harvey had taken a seat in front of Donna's desk on one of the empty chairs. She had come back around to her chair behind the desk. However, she did see doubt in Harvey's eyes. It was one of the first times she had noted a spot of vulnerability when it came to work. He always knew how to handle any situation.

She took the other seat in front of her desk across from Harvey and bent down taking his hand in hers.

"This last obstacle was of my doing. Not yours. Louis would never have given you the assignment if he did not think you were the one to close the deal. I know this is going to be difficult but if it works we will have a surefire method of having our other customers stick with us and there's no one who can close a deal like "Harvey Goddamn Specter".

"Thanks, Donna. I guess I just needed to hear you say it. Let's get to work."


	2. Chapter 2

**HI Folks! Here's Chapter 2. This one is a bit more M rated than the last. Just a warning. Let me know what you think. Thank you to all the constant fans who are favoriting and following this and my other stories. Truly appreciated - Carebearmaxi.**

Loving Each Other Out Loud

Chapter 2 - Stifled at Work

As Donna continued researching for the presentation to First Fidelity Bank, the Journal with Thomas' press release was discovered on Donna's desk. Normally not a regular reader; however, she had become accustomed to glancing at The Journal and other assorted business and law related literature and then choosing tidbits in articles on items that would definitively impact Harvey's job. She may not have been great on "legalese" like doc review or discovery, but knowing odds and ends of prospective clients or mergers which Harvey may be handling became one of the reasons why she became good at her job as Harvey's secreatry and now that of COO.

It had only been a week ago when Thomas' new high end deal had made him the happiness man on earth. It was also only a week ago she had thought she had moved on from Harvey with Thomas.

Donna jumped as her cell phone buzzed and vibrated on the desk beside Donna's elbow. Before it could fall off the desk because of the phone not sitting level on the desk, Donna retrieved it without looking at who would be on the other end of the receiver.

"Well, did you solve your dilemma, dear?"

"Mom! Hi!" Donna shook her head to clear when she heard her mother's soothing voice on the other end.

"I know Harvey was involved in your work decision, but you didn't say about who was on the other side. All you told me was that he was also someone you cared about."

"Mom, as much as I would love to elaborate on my choices, I'm in a bit of jam here and really need to focus on my work."

Donna could hear Roberta Paulsen wince at Donna's no-nonsense tone.

"I'm sorry if I called at a bad time."

Donna put down the Journal and then sighed and said, "No you haven't and I really want to tell you the most wonderful thing has happened, but I just don't want to discuss it here where there are ears."

"You do have your own office now, right?" Roberta kept persisting. She sensed a change in Donna's voice, a calm, which she had never detected before. Apparently it had something to do with this wonderful thing that had happened. Roberta only wanted to be there for her daughter and share in her feelings. However, Roberta knew that her daughter would eventually confide in either her or Jim about what was happening in her life.

"Can we get dinner on Sunday night?" Donna asked realizing she did not consult Harvey first before asking her mother on Sunday.

"Sure. Are you sure it will be all right with Harvey?" Roberta asked in amused manner. _**As if she could keep it from me. Harvey Specter is the only one that could put a smile in my baby's voice.**_

"Mom, how do you know it has to do with Harvey?"

_"Seriously, Donna?" Roberta said. "By the way, if Harvey says it's ok, I would love to have dinner on Sunday. Your dad is available, too, if you want."_

Donna bit her lip because she knew that Harvey and Jim Paulsen really never got along too well. The last time they saw each other was when Jim was brought into the mix during Mike's fraud. Anita Gibbs, the prosecuting US Assistant District Attorney, tried her damndest for Donna to turn on Harvey by bringing up an old real estate deal in which her father had become embroiled. This was a deal that Donna had brought to Harvey to see if he had wanted to take part. Luckily Harvey was able to make it right and Donna never had to make the choice between saving her father from prison or having Harvey go to prison as the main perpetrator in Mike's fraud. Thinking back on all that happened only three years ago, Donna was surprised at the events that had stemmed from the first time she had learned that Harvey had hired a kid with no law degree.

"Mom, I will have to run it by Harvey, first, though however I want Dad to come with you," Donna said.

_"See, I knew Harvey was this something wonderful. I'm so happy for you, baby. I can't wait to see you, so you can give me the details," Roberta gushed. _

Just then Louis was signaling from Donna's office doorway. He obviously needed something because he made the cut motion across his throat.

"Mom, I'll call you back about Sunday. Gotta go. The boss is calling," Donna said jokingly.

_"Tell Louis I said "Hi!", Roberta said hanging up_.

Donna hit the phone off.

"My mother says "hi"," Donna said as she watched Louis take two more steps into her office.

"Oh, that was your mom, Roberta. How is she doing?"

"Look, Louis, I know you're not in here to shoot the shit about my mother."

Louis was not exactly happy at the moment especially with Donna's tone, but he wanted -no-demanded his COO's full attention.

"What can I do for you, Louis? The research on First Fidelity's merger is the infant stage. I don't have much yet."

"It's not that. I know you probably don't have a whole scheme yet. I wanted to talk to you about Harvey."

Donna visibly swallowed. _Uh-oh, here we go. He's going to whip out the by-laws and let me know why a COO and a Senior Name Partner can't date._

"What about Harvey?"

"Well, he almost had his world crash in again with this Thomas fiasco and now I want to make sure he's not going to make any more shady moves in obtaining First Fidelity's merger with First NY National," Louis said.

"Louis, that's not what you came here for. You really want to know how my relationship with Thomas is affecting Harvey and if it will drive him to do anything else in the gray area," Donna rose and took refuge in looking out the window.

_Do I relent and tell Louis that Harvey and I are now together? Will that put his mind at ease? _

As Donna stood at the window looking out at the skyline of Manhattan, Donna's phone went off again. This time telling her she had a text from Harvey. She had given him his own ringtone, so she would know when he called or texted.

Donna immediately grabbed her phone, but Louis' hand grabbed it first.

"Louis, you have no right...!"

"I have every right. Harvey's focus and your focus have been off since the shit hit the fan. Especially yours, Donna, you put your relationship above this firm. I thought you could be trusted dating a client and all that meant, but I guess not!" Louis was still in panic mode. As he looked down at Donna's phone he read the text.

**Meet me at The Windsor. I think we need a "lunch break". Food and clothing optional...H**

"Why does Harvey want to meet you at The Windsor Hotel? Are you two planning something behind my back?"

"No, Louis, of course not, you're managing partner. You're entitled to know what we are doing about getting the firm back on its feet once again and to execute your idea. Harvey is probably between clients and wants to discuss what happened at First Federal. He wants to run it by me before we provide you with any details. I'm sure that's all he wants," Donna said while retrieving her phone from Louis' grubby hands.

Luckily Louis did not have Mike's eidetic memory, so he did not remember or read the part about the clothing and food. Louis remained seated even after Donna turned away from him again this time with the phone and started texting.

**Almost caught. Louis grabbed my phone. He didn't ask about your optional suggestion. Be there in five...without food or clothing since it's my choice...D *Winking Emoji***

"Well, if you two come up with something or have good news, you will let me in on it, right?" Louis said rising from Donna's chair.

"Of course, Louis. You're the managing partner and we do this because we know that you have faith in us."

Louis smiled and then lowered his head.

"Look, I'm sorry I attacked you and Harvey this morning and you just now. It's just that with the baby coming and the firm almost falling down I have had a lot on my plate. I still have faith in you and Harvey. Hey, do you think I could join you two in your little pow-wow?"

Donna hesitated and scratched the back of her head. _Think, Donna, how to extricate yourself without telling Louis about you and Harvey. _

"Look, Louis, whatever Harvey wants to see just me about is probably to do with another idea that he wants to surprise you with. Harvey wanted to say thank you to everyone for sticking by him. We both do. So we were planning something when you gave us this assignment. We really want to surprise you, Louis. So why don't we not spoil the surprise and then we will let you know once we have everything set...ok?" Donna said not feeling very comforted in the fact Louis' hackles get raised when he thinks he is being left out of the loop. Since he became Managing Partner, Louis had shown tremendous understanding and growth. However, when Louis was in panic mode, he seemed to forget all that decorum and become old petty, paranoid Louis afraid to be left out of the ball game and wondering who was going to aim at his head with the ball.

Louis smiled. "Oh, ok, I can live with that. Just not too long because we have to move quickly on this merger. There are two other firms on the hook for this merger and its future business, so time is of the essence."

Donna walked from the window to Louis and hugged him.

"Don't worry, Louis. I'm sure Harvey laid on the old Specter charm."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harvey opened the door and saw Donna standing in the doorway of The Windsor Hotel Room 305c. She stood there holding a sheaf of papers in one arm and a large handbag hanging off her other. The bag looked unfamiliar to Harvey. Once he would have known the designer of the handbag because he would have accompanied her on her spending spree with his credit card. Just one of those fringe benefits that he liked being able to provide. He smirked because he knew this would have to be a working lunch. _Not at all what I had in mind, but we'll see..._

Donna took two steps into the room into Harvey's arms where he held her close and kissed her deeply.

"I assume Louis read you the Riot Act before you left," Harvey said coming up for air and then diving into kissing her neck and igniting a heavy moan from Donna.

"You don't know the half of it...ooh baby..." Donna moaned and then decided they were going to play now work later. Luckily Harvey's tie was already undone and his shirt open to reveal his chisled chest. Donna dropped the sheaf of papers to the floor, her large MJ bag, and her coat which revealed she had nothing on but her black lace panties and matching black bra.

"Donna! When did you..." Harvey began to wonder until Donna shut him up with a kiss to the mouth and then trailing kisses beginning at the open throat part of his white dress shirt. She unbuttoned a button as her lips followed every button undone until she reached his trousers. She smirked and wordlesssly she removed the offending clothing removing his belt.

While Donna undressed him literally, he removed his shirt and stood there as Donna worked her magic on his erect member which saluted Donna when his slacks were pulled down along with his boxers.

"Come to mama," She pushed Harvey onto the bed and straddled him. His erection poking through her still covered pussy.

"Take them off," Harvey said as he began to pull her black bikini panties off. He slid up to rest against the bedboard liking the ability to hold Donna close. He kissed her neck and lovebit her ear lobe all the while slyly maneuvering his hot hands behind her to remove her black lace bra. His hands went again to her panties and began to slide them off. He could feel how ready she was as Donna straddled his thighs. Everytime she moved her mouth on him, she lit fires along her path. ,

As Harvey thought he was getting somewhere with her panties, Donna slapped his hand playfully.

"I'm not done with you yet, lover boy. Be patient. You'll get your turn," Donna whispered deeply she rocked back on her knees never taking her eyes off Harvey's face loving his passion heavy lids as his deep brown eyes shot her full of love and increased her passion with their intense gaze.

She could never love this man's body enough. His body was different than the very first time 13 years ago, but he was still all she needed. His smile gave her butterflies and made her weak. The muscular curves and planks undid Donna, and she would never tire of loving him with her mouth, hands, tongue whatever she could use to touch him wanting to pleasure him and bring him to full orgasm as he had generously provided the same for her since the other night when she and Harvey had made love for the first time after a very, very long time.

Donna trailed along his body with her tongue loving the taste of his salty skin. He was warm and full of life. She took his right nipple into her mouth while she played with his testicles in one hand. Harvey was sensitive all over even his nipples. Her tongue raised gooseflesh and Harvey's legs twitched in anticipation of how Donna would love him next. Donna smiling like a green eyed cat shifted to Harvey's left nipple and this time she stroked his hard penis. Feeling the precum she spread it over the head.

She worked her way down touching him everywhere between the soft flesh and hard muscle. She wended her way down to between his legs where she knew he could not wait much longer. She finally had her head between his legs. She kissed his penis and then kissed below his scrotum to the small sensitive spot there.

As Donna worked her magic, Harvey's hands loving carressed her hair, mussing it up from its neat and perfectly coiffed COO's style. He moved to hold her close and Donna capitulated for a minute with a searing kiss causing Harvey to moan in a strained voice, "Please, Donna, let me be inside you." His twitching penis ready to joust Donna. Donna hiccuped with a cry as she felt Harvey move so close to her entry point where she was dripping with want and need of him.

Harvey still carressed her and tried to bring his hard member to Donna's warmth. However, Donna had other plans as she moved back up between Harvey's legs. She engulfed his manhood in her mouth. She had adjusted her throat to his girth. She loved the feel of him everywhere. The muscles used in pleasuring each other were warmed and ready yet again after making love for almost 36 hours straight. She stroked him with her mouth and she felt Harvey's hands in her hair loving the feeling that he was entangled there.

He sucked in a breath and shivered as Donna's pumping and stroking increased. "God, Donna...harder, baby, faster..." he trailed in a thin voice. He was getting so close already and that's when she slowed down.

"Donna!" Harvey cried in a strangled voice. _Oh she's gonna pay for that!_

"Close me," Donna said deeply. With a wicked grin and a grip on Harvey's hardness wet with her saliva and his precum. _I want him deep within me. I want him to cum in me hard! _Donna's body was ready. She slid over Harvey to the other side of the cleared bed and lay pulling him along gently. She placed him over her spot and looked him in the eyes hungrily. Harvey plunged into her and began his own pumping rhythm and Donna's hips went up to meet him. Harvey mouthed her hungrily much like he had previously. _I'll never get enough of her._

He smoothed her arms above her head and they clasped hands while Harvey lay above her. Their mouth kissing and tasting and breathing together. Harvey was so close and he could feel Donna writhe underneath him. They were so connected in that moment, body, heart, and souls. A tear escaped Donna's eye and Harvey kissed it away. At the same time he rocked her hard and she threw her legs around his waist coercing him to keep driving away within her, coaxing him with the heels of her feet urgently pushing him until he could go no further.

"Harvey!" Donna moaned as she hit her peak. Her voice squeaked again as Harvey was not much longer ejaculating into her with a moan of his own and a shudder which led to him finally relaxing as he came down from his euphoria with his head in the crook of her neck quietly and urgently whispering "I love yous" in a constant litany.

Donna stroked his head and closed her eyes and loved feeling his warm body on top of hers. His cock getting soft within her and the semen dripping from her. She whispered her own "I love yous" and "I knows". Another tear escaped from her eye as her body felt so sublime and loved.

All too soon Harvey removed himself from her and took her with him as they recovered from their lovemaking. He lay with her head on his chest. He could not fathom how much he loved her and how stupid he had been in denying them this.

Donna lazily took Harvey's hand of the arm that had settled around her. His other arm lie dormant on his stomach. They clasped their fingers. Harvey took his other hand from his stomach and looking down at her stroked another tear from her face.

"Why are you crying?" Harvey asked softly. He gathered her closer in his arms and kissed the top of her head. He could feel several wet drops on his chest mixed with his own sweat.

Donna moved her head enough to look up at him as he held her. She stroked his face with the hand that had been so tightly clasped with his during their joining and said, "Because I am so happy. It's not just this-making love-but it's how wonderful you truly are. I always knew you were a good man. I'm so happy you finally picked me."

Harvey smiled as his gaze wandered above and fell on the crystal chandelier above their heads. "Donna, please forgive me."

Donna smiled and stroked his chest laying her head close to his heart. She wanted to hear it beat beneath her ear.

"Forgive you for what? For being the other you?"

"For being a blind fool. We could have been married by now and had a family."

Donna shrugged. "It's not too late. But let's talk about that later, shall we? The name partner has been keeping the COO up way too late at night and food was a little on the light side...real food...that is. If you don't mind, I just need to sleep before we work and then go back to Louis."

"Goodnight, Donna," Harvey said as the bright afternoon sunshine continued to pour through the sheer covered curtains of the Room 305c.

"Love you, Harvey," Donna murmured as she sighed contentedly and closed her eyes feeling safe and warm in Harvey's arms.

Harvey kissed her head and he felt like the luckiest man and the biggest man in the world because he was lying there holding Donna in his arms having just chased her orgasm and then exploding with his own. There was nothing more important or better in this life than that for him. He dozed off contentedly. The lunch he had planned and room service had brought before Donna had arrived was growing cold in its silver trays across the room.

About an hour later, they were both dressed in the courtesy hotel bathrobes having just showered and finally sat down with their plan of attack on providing all the best care of the bank merger. Donna' wet red hair was slicked back behind her ears cascasding down her back in a coppery curtain. She sat at the table across from Harvey while he tried to play footsie with her. His hair was also wet and slicked back. He had to admit he was having a hard time not being distracted by his beautiful girlfriend. His foot found his way up past her ankle.

"Harvey...as much as I want to jump back in the bed with you and to say hell with this merger, Louis is going to be wondering where we are with your proposal and findings to First NY," Donna said raising her head from the file and pointing with her four-color Bic pen. She could not help but smile. They were two mature adults, but lately they were acting like two moonstruck teenagers.

"Now, do I need to walk across the room and settle on the couch in the living portion of this room."

"Sure. I want to see you walk across the room," Harvey said wiggling his eyebrows.

Donna smirked.

"Ok, ok, I will try to focus on this merger," Harvey said reaching for a cup of coffee from the adjoing tray and placing his eyes focused on the paperwork in front of him.

"I was able to reassure First Fidelity that if they stick with us as their lawyers that we can protect them from anything that First NY Bank may do to trap them into a non-negotiable position."

"You mean you guaranteed them from a Kobayashi Maru? Did they believe you?" Donna asked.

"Of course they believed me. First Fidelity is our client. They were like putty in my hands..."

Another hour passed and they had hashed out the terms and conditions and the wants and needs of the merger to the advantages of both banks. Donna picked up her bag from the floor and dressed in her fresh lingerie and her dress and heels. Her hair was dry now and she brushed it down in the bathroom as well as reapplying her makeup. Harvey had come up behind her and grasped her waist.

He kissed the back of her neck.

"I know we have to go back to the office, but this was so great. I think we should take long lunches more often."

"Combined with our early morning meetings, we'll never be in the office, Harvey. What are we in high school? We have to be back and help the firm. Poor Louis can't do anything without all hands on deck, right?" She lectured as she applied her mascara.

Harvey let go of her with a quick kiss on her neck and proceeded to dress in his suit and become the Harvey Specter that the world had come to know. Before Harvey had completed tying his tie, his phone sounded. He pulled it from his jacket pocket. Donna who was packing her clothes and necessities into her bag knew it was Louis on the other end.

"Everything is fine, Louis. Donna and I have a plan of execution that I think will assure their business once the merger is complete."

_"That's great, Harvey, but you could have come back here and not wasted company money for one of your long lunches. I just hope that Donna didn't catch you in a compromising position. That woman has been through enough."_

Harvey smiled. "No, Donna's fine. I think she is more than fine." Harvey's gave her a sexy look to which Donna smiled and shook her head in admonishment. She laughed, though, as she turned away to make her way to the door.

"Gotta go, Louis. See you in fifteen minutes," Harvey said rushing to the door not to be left behind by his COO.

_"Ok, see you when you get back here."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Folks! I'm so grateful to all those now following and favoriting this little Darvey - Canon Fic. In this chapter, Donna's parents are at dinner when Harvey has given her a surprise. Hope you like it! Next Chapter coming soon! **

Loving Each Other Out Loud

Chapter 4-Mother-in-Laws...Almost

"My mother is not going to bite you. She loves you, you know that," Donna said as they dressed for dinner with Donna's parents.

"Your father will. He hates my guts. What do you think he's going to think now that we're a couple? We're going to have to run away and elope," Harvey mentioned.

"Elope?" Donna asked but did not elicit a response from her boyfriend who was panicking at the fact he would have to cross paths again with Jim Paulsen but in a total different capacity other than Donna's boss or her friend.

That statement took Donna's attention away from applying her makeup in Harvey's bathroom. _Is he thinking about marriage? It's only been three weeks! Maybe I should test the waters._

Donna came out of the bathroom and looked at Harvey as he put the final knot in his silver tie. He looked at himself in the floor length mirror and caught Donna looking at him from the bathroom.

Donna leaned against the doorjam in her knit burgundy dress below the knee. It elongated her height and showed off the best facets of her incredibly fit figure.

"Did I hear the confirmed bachelor Harvey Spector mention the word _elope?_"

"Donna," Harvey smirked as he continued to fiddle with his tie. "No. You heard the newly confirmed Donna Paulsen's boyfriend say the word elope."

"Is that your way of saying you want to get married? Because you are going to have to do better than that for a proposal especially for as long as I have waited for you" Donna said looking incredulous but exceedingly happy when he said he was "confirmed Donna Paulsen's boyfriend".

"Have you thought about it?" Harvey asked as he turned around and watched Donna's expression change from surprise to wonder." She half bit her lip and her eyes grew wide as saucers. She stepped away from Harvey to the bed where her light spring coat waited for her to wear. Harvey turned around and beat her to the coat and helped her to put it on. Before releasing her shoulders he turned her around and looked into her eyes.

"I'm serious, Donna. Have you thought about it?"

"Yes, I have. Many, many times over 13 years. I've always wondered what you would be like if you were my husband. In spite of all the boyfriends I have had in that time including Mark and Mitchell, I could never picture them as my husband. Only you," Donna turned and kissed him and Harvey took her into his arms and held her tight.

When they pulled apart, Harvey responded, "I never really thought marriage was for me until I realized I wanted you to be here with me. To share all my successes and support me through my failures. Just like you have always done but we could share each other's triumphs and defeats among other advantages that we have when we're together."

"Somehow it always gets back to sex with you, doesn't it?" Donna asked seeing the smirk on his face.

His face faltered and he took her hand and kissed it. He looked deeply into her dark green depths because he needed her to understand that he wanted all of it-now. Everything!

"Donna, no, it's not just that. Although I love that part the best. I want to be everything to you like you are to me. That wild part of my life is over. I'm tired of running away from myself. I've wanted something permanent for a long time now. I want that something permanent to be with you...forever."

Donna placed her hand and stroked his cheek with the thumb. She was so touched by his desire of wanting to be her everything as she was to him. She smiled.

"You are my everything. You always have been. I could never leave you if I tried, and, as you know, I have tried," Donna laughed and then kissed him lovingly on his lips.

"Ok, then let's say we take this discussion up later. We're going to be late if we don't get to the restaurant soon. Who knows what your father will think of me if I don't get you there on time," Harvey said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Donna just smiled and thought how sweet it was that Harvey was now having panic attacks because of her but for a very good reason. He wanted to reassure James Paulsen that his little girl was in very good hands.

"I have to say that I am very happy that you two finally got your lives on the same plane other than work," Roberta Paulsen said before forking an oyster hors d'oeuvre and placing in it in her mouth.

James Paulsen just harrumphed and narrowed his gaze on Harvey like he was between the hashmarks of a rifle target.

"Isn't that wonderful, Jim?" Roberta asked her husband. Donna's parents had been separated for many years but recently they wanted to try it again as they had never really stopped loving each other.

Jim looked over at his wife and then across at his daughter and then again scowled at Harvey. He felt Roberta elbow him urging him to say something nice to Harvey. He never understood how Harvey could charm women into liking him. Yes, he was a great looking guy with a fantastic smile but, really? Jim always thought Harvey smarmy. Harvey was a corporate lawyer after all. The smooth talking, oiliest, kind of attorney. Yes, Harvey had helped Jim out of the situation he was in a few years ago, but Jim still felt that that was no reason why he should particularly be grateful to him. He had put his daughter through hell. Jim was just supposed to drop all those moments when he knew his daughter was trading a real life to stay with working for this man and giving all of herself to him. Donna spent years turning down any man when it had become serious. Just a month ago, Roberta had told him that Donna had found another man. This Thomas Kessler man who seemed to be much more a decent person than Harvey Specter.

Yet, here Harvey sits now well aware that he supposedly wants Donna now for his own. Well, Donna was a grown woman, and she had always been in love with Harvey. Now it seemed his own wife was smitten as well.

"Yes, it's wonderful all right," Jim said in a voice that sounded the opposite of his words.

The maitre'd came to the table just then to announce they had a fifth person to join them for dinner.

"Who is it?" Donna wondered as she turned to Harvey who seemed to know exactly who the fifth wheel was going to be. Donna watched as Harvey rose from his chair to welcome a pretty older woman with graying hair, slim figure and big smile. She was dressed in beige slacks with paisley print blouse and plain scarf thrown over her the shoulders of her light beige coat.

"Mom, I'm so glad you could come," Harvey said and kissed her on the cheek. The maitre'd had brought a fifth chair and sat it at the end and gave her a place setting.

"Honey, I'm sorry I'm so late. I had to take the train at the last minute because Bobby had an emergency at the shop and couldn't leave. I hope you don't mind."

"No, mom. I'll have Ray drive you back to the train station unless you want to spend the night with us."

"Are you kidding? Two people in love with an almost mother-in-law hanging around. No way. You can have Ray drive me back."

"We'll see," Harvey said in a low voice. He then turned around as the matrie'd was finished setting a fifth place at the table.

"Everyone, this is my mother, Lily," Harvey said as he introduced Roberta and James Paulsen. When his mother sat down and he had pulled her chair in, Harvey had stood behind Donna's chair with his hands on her shoulders.

"Mom, this is Donna. My very special someone," Harvey had added at the last moment.

"Donna, this is my mother, Lily Specter," Harvey said as he noted surprised look on Donna's face.

"Lily, it is so good to meet you after all these years," Donna said clasping Lily's warm hand.

Lily smiled wide and said, "I am so happy for Harvey. He finally wised up and got the woman he's loved all along."

Harvey had sat back down and then gulped some water when Donna turned to look at him with that incredulous look saying without words _what did you tell her? _Donna smiled and shook her head. Under the table she took Harvey's hand and squeezed it and his thigh at the same time. Harvey looked back at her with raised eyebrows and silly smile almost as if he were saying _What? Did I do something wrong?_

As dinner wore on, there was a lot of anecodotes thrown back and forth about when Harvey and Donna were small. They continued to eat through dessert and coffee with good camaraderie. The only issue was that Jim Paulsen had not said two words directly to Harvey the entire night. They exchanged barbs about business acumen and Jim Paulsen's lack thereof. Roberta took her husband's hand and coerced him into sitting civilly for a few more minutes

"Jim, I think you owe Harvey an apology. I'm sure he did not mean his last statement aimed at you."

Harvey looked at Roberta and Jim and said, "It's ok, Roberta. I didn't mean anything directly at Jim. I was just making an observant statement about real estate in general. No need to apologize. I'm a big enough man to see when someone truly believes and can support his argument. I say we leave it that we agree to disagree," Harvey said raising his water glass.

"Here, here," Donna supported by raising her own glass.

Donna spot wiped the corners of her mouth with her napkin and excused herself to go to the Ladies' Room. Both Lily and Roberta excused themselves, as well, and walked away to the bathroom with Donna leaving Jim and Harvey alone at the table.

"Now that the women aren't sitting right here, I would like to give you a piece of my mind," James Paulsen jumped down Harvey's throat.

"What do you want? Just come out and say it. I know what you're probably thinking."

"And what the hell would that be?"

"That this is temporary and that I'm going to hurt her again."

"Well, are you? Do you know how many tears that woman has shed for you? The few times when she has discussed someone other than you in her life I was happy for her. Someone other than you. Then she would break up with him or he would break up with her all for the same reason-you. Donna could have had children and a home by now if it weren't for you..."

"Enough!" Harvey cried vehemently. "I know I hurt her, but if you ever really listened to her she would tell you that she was not perfect either. All those years ago we had an understanding and it was one I respected. Call me a fool, but I thought that was what she wanted. Maybe if I had realized I was in love with her a long time ago all our lives would have been different. But I didn't and I can't go back. I can only move forward and I know I cannot do that without Donna," Harvey had explained to Donna's father.

"I love her and want to be with her for as long as she'll have me, Jim," Harvey said giving Jim Paulsen the biggest sublime expression. Harvey could feel tears stinging his eyes. Harvey did not care if Jim Paulsen saw those tears; and, maybe if Jim realized how much Harvey loved his daughter, they could work on their own relationship as the two most important men in Donna's life.

The women had returned and Donna saw the expression on Harvey's face and the tears standing in his eyes. She would not embarrass Harvey in front of their mothers, so she silently gestured with her eyes and head leaning it to the side and putting the question in her eyes. Harvey rose and pulled the chair out for Donna and whispered in her ear as he pulled her in, "It's okay."

Eventually, Harvey asked for the check and the somewhat enjoyable evening came to an end. Roberta and Jim left kissing Donna on the cheek and Roberta hugging Harvey and telling him she was so happy for them both. Jim said he was coming back in town in a few weeks for a new deal and said he would like to plan to have lunch with his daughter-alone.

Donna looked at her father aghast and said, "I'll see what _our _calendars look like." She wanted her father to understand that Harvey was not going anywhere and she liked it that way.

That left Lily alone with Harvey and Donna as they continued preparing to leave the restaurant.

"Mom, come home with us for a nightcap. I have a spare bedroom and you can use that," Harvey invited.

"No, Harvey. I am not intruding..."

"You can go to my apartment," Donna suddenly interjected. "Everything is clean and the sheets are new on the bed. I'll be with Harvey and you can have my place all to yourself."

"Donna, that is so kind of you. It's ok, though, I'll just take the train home. It's not that late and I'm sure Bobby is finished at the shop."

"Well, call Bobby to make sure before I put you on that train," Harvey said. He thought the suggestion of his mother staying at Donna's was wonderful and he thought again how lucky he was to have finally woken up. Donna could not have been more gracious to his mother the entire evening especially considering how much she knew of his past problems with his mother.

"Bobby didn't answer his phone. He's probably asleep."

"Then it's settled. We're taking you to Donna's apartment. We can get you all set up and then we can have breakfast in the morning together," Harvey commanded and suggested all at the same time.

"We look about the same size. I'm sure I have pajamas I can loan you," Donna said agreeing wholeheartedly with Harvey in this matter. No matter how pissed Donna was with Harvey for inviting Lily without telling her. Donna did not object to Lily herself, but she had given Harvey a two week window about having dinner with her parents but Donna was given no such prep period.

"Ok. I will just leave a voicemail for Bobby so he doesn't worry," Lily said as she pulled her phone out of her purse once again.

"Thank you, Donna and Harvey, for making me feel welcome."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Donna was unusually distant from Harvey on the way back to his penthouse. He tried to hold her hand or place his hand on her knee and both times she had rebuffed him. It was the first time in three weeks that she had not placed her head on his shoulder or leaned into his touch when he gave it. Considering that they had gone thirteen years without touching one another it was odd for the feeling to rub off this soon into their relationship.

_I know this isn't a big thing of itself, but the fact that he had not told me first that his mother was coming. I would have liked to have had time to prepare something to say to her. I know what she did to Harvey and it isn't my right to be angry with her for that. I'm not angry with Lily. I am just a tad upset with Harvey that he kept this from me. Surprises are surprises but he has to know that I do not like this type of surprise. I was blindsided._

Ray had dropped them off at Harvey's building. Donna did not say anything to Harvey even when he had asked her pointblank what she thought of his mother now that she met her face to face.

The minute the door of the apartment was shut behind them. Donna slammed down her evening bag, removed her own coat, kicked off her high heels and stomped her way to the fireplace where Harvey had sat down waiting for her tirade.

"No warning! I had no warning your mother was coming!" Donna exclaimed as Harvey took a seat on the couch with his drink in his hand.

"I, at least, afforded you the invitation and let you pick the date so you would prepared! I got nothing!" Donna shouted at him. Her hair swinging forward and her hand gesturing.

Harvey finally stood up and slammed his drink on the table.

"Enough!"

Donna had taken shelter into the bedroom to remove her dress. She had gone into the bathroom and shedding all clothes except for her panties she put on her long pink silk robe. She was planning to take a long bath with or without Harvey.

_The least he could have done was warn me. I gave him plenty of warning that my father was coming. That's why we put it off for three weeks. That and the firm's business couldn't wait any longer. I thought we were finally in a place where he would not keep information from me._

Harvey had stood there empty handed and taken quite aback to the fact that his girlfriend did not like the surprise of his mother. He really thought she would not mind. _They haven't met before and neither had Donna's parents, so I thought that it would be great if all the family members knew and could share how happy we are. I suppose I was wrong. I know she hates surprises like that. I guess I should have known better._

Donna was in the bath by the time Harvey had knocked timidly on the bathroom door.

"Come in, Harvey. It's your bathroom," Donna said sarcastically not meanly or loudly just sarcastically.

Harvey came in with a sheepish, apologetic look on his face. He was still dressed in his shirt and trousers but his jacket and his tie were missing. The sleeves of his light blue shirt were rolled up. He came to sit on the edge of the tub and faced his love as her face was half hidden by a mound of bubbles.

"I'm sorry, Donna. I just thought it would be nice if all the parents got to know one another and were happy for us."

Donna moved her head a little. She had her red tresses loosely tied up and her head leaning on a folded towel on the edge of the tub. She moved her one long leg and crossed her ankles on the other side of the tub. The water and the bubbles moved closer to Harvey. He did not get wet, though.

"It's ok, Harvey. I guess I overreacted. I just don't like getting blindsided. I've known about what you're mother did to you and..."

"You helped us reconcile, Donna. I won't forget that. Making up with my family, especially my mother, was the best thing for me. You helped me to see that. I just wanted to let you see what your coercion wrought."

"Wrought? I don't think that's the word you truly want to use there," Donna smiled at him. Her dark jade eyes were peaceful, and she half closed them because she was beginning to have those kind of thoughts when the love of your life is sitting on the edge of the tub fully dressed and you are a full hot blooded woman totally naked underneath the bubbles.

"I think you surprised yourself more than me," Donna said suddenly.

When Harvey started to talk, she sat up and put a soapy finger to his lips.

"Shh..Specter. You invited your mother because you knew my father wouldn't say anything in front of your mother to make you look bad. Between the both of you, I thought my mother and I would have to ensure that you both didn't come to fisticuffs."

Harvey snorted a laugh and looked at her. He kissed her finger before he removed it from his lips. He could taste the bath oil on his lips that her finger had left there.

"Donna, maybe. I just didn't want to spoil the dinner with your parents. As it turns out, your father waited until the three of you ventured into the bathroom before he pounced on me."

"I'm sorry. My mother had said she gave him a long lecture about saying anything to you. She really has our best interests at heart."

"That's because your mother is a woman and, she, like many can't resist me."

"OMG! THE Harvey Specter is back and in full egotistical force!" Donna said sarcastically.

"Yes, I will have to get the...what did you call it that time?"

"The Harvey Specter University of Gloating..." Donna laughed.

Harvey smiled and looked into the air with arrogance. "Yes, The Harvey Specter University of Gloating is now open again and willing to give lectures!" He busted out into a full blown laugh and fell, fully clothed with socks, into the tub with Donna. He took her into his arms and kissed her. The water sloshed back and forth in violent waves and as they laughed they heard the water splash onto the floor taking some of the bubbles with it. They both stoppped laughing long enough to look into each other's eyes. Donna took his face into her hands.

"If I haven't told you yet, I happen to love all of The Harvey Specter even his big fat ego!"

Harvey was lying beside Donna in the spacious tub not caring if his very expensive suit trousers and very expensive dress shirt were absorbing harmful bath oils or not. He stroked her cheek and said, "Well, I happen to love all the Donna Paulsen, know-it-all, (kiss), phenomenal COO, (kiss) and staff whisperer," Harvey's words faded into a searing kiss.

Donna placed his hand on the spot which undid her and let him work his magic on her. She in the meantime had him undressed and sharing the bath with her in two minutes flat.

"Good call about your apartment, Paulsen," Harvey murmured as he watched Donna's expression as he worked the spot between her legs.

"Shut up Specter and keep working..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Folks! This is the real Chapter 4. I miscounted previously. Thanks for the heads up! Sorry, this took so long, but I am embroiled in a PMP Certification Graduate Level Course and with my singing I had to work through some logistics. I appreciate the all the ones who have favorited this story and who are following it. Please drop and review. I would love to hear what you like about it. Enjoy! Love - Carebearmaxi**

Loving Each Other Out Loud

Chapter 4 - Cat's Out of The Bag

Donna's phone vibrated causing a low rumbling sound as it sat on the table in the conference room.

"Excuse me, I have to take this," Donna said as she took her phone and walked out of the conference room.

"Hi Rache. I texted you I was in a meeting. Is there an emergency?" Donna asked knowing that if her best friend had called her after she, herself, had texted her there was a problem.

"Yes, there is definitely an emergency. My mother told me my father was disbarred three weeks ago by his own volition. However, I know my father. He had no plans to retire for another four years. What happened Donna? If you don't tell me, then I will be on the next plane to New York to confront you and Harvey face to face!"

"Woah, Rachel, there's no need for that! Robert did what he wanted to do," Donna attempted to explain quietly as she walked away from the conference room. _I really need to get back in there_

"No need for what, Donna? For my father to have retired in disgrace because of something that your new boyfriend probably caused? I know Louis lost Thomas Kessler as his client. I remembered him all the years I was a paralegal. I know all of this has to do with Thomas Kessler and some deal that should never have been done."

"Rachel, like I said, I am in a meeting right now. I need to get back in there because we are trying to hammer out a merger between First Fidelity and First NY," Donna said trying to calm Rachel down and at the same time give herself some breathing space while she planned how she wanted to explain how her father decided to take the bullet for her. Although she knew it was Harvey's licence that was on the line Donna knew he had taken the hit because of how she coerced Harvey to tell her of the problem with Thomas' deal.

On the day of the hearing, Harvey had called Mike to let him know what was happening. Harvey missed Mike horribly especially on those days when he had felt most alone as he had been the day he was to try not to perjure himself and explain how he had inadvertently broke privilege. After the hearing and Robert's abrupt transition into retirement, time had not stood still. That same night Harvey had shown up at Donna's door and their time together had finally begun. Two days later, Mike had called Harvey and Harvey had told him what the outcome had been of not only the hearing itself, but the situation between she and Harvey now as well.

Donna remembered overhearing Harvey's half of the conversation. He had been in her living room and she was just coming out of the bedroom.

_"Mike," Harvey had said. " I just wanted you to know you were right."_

Donna could almost hear in her mind what Mike's response would have been.

_"Right about what?" (Then probably something sarcastic from Mike)_

_ "Donna is the one," Harvey said with a smile on his face._

Then she heard Harvey laughing and conversing with Mike like a teenage girl with her first crush.

_"It feels great, Mike. Now I understand... She loves me, Mike."_

Donna smiled at that. _Of course I love him the big galloot. I never stopped!_

After that Donna had heard Harvey hang up and they resumed their morning.

Now, however, Rachel was fuming and Donna had to return to the meeting or suffer a lecture from Louis.

"Look, Rachel, I really have to go. I promise you, though, I will Facetime you later and then we can talk. Ok?"

Rachel had calmed down and said, "Ok. I am going to hold you to this. This is not over, Donna."

"I know, Rachel. I know," Donna said sympathetically. She hit the red button on her phone, looked up to the ceiling almost in obeisance from God and then returned to the meeting.

Harvey's eyes immediately turned to Donna as she came back into the partners' meeting. He could tell something had upset her by the slightly abashed look she gave Harvey as she entered the room. So far only Samantha, of the partners, had figured out they were a couple now. Louis and Alex of the other major partners had not been told or figured it out. Katrina surmised and Gretchen who was not a partner but one of those secretary clairvoyants had figured it out. As she had said to Harvey and Donna on the way in day after their first night:

_Well, Mr. Specter, I'd say I have never seen our COO look more radiant. You, sir, have got a little extra pep in that step and only one thing can put that in after all the bullshit from yesterday. So all I can say is I am happy for you both and...it's about goddamn time!_

Harvey had laughed at that moment and almost kissed Gretchen on the cheek he was so happy. He restrained himself at the last minute when he saw the admonishing look Gretchen gave him. He swore her to secrecy which she accepted seriously and then broke out in a big smile and wished him a good day.

Harvey knew something was wrong. Donna took her place next to Louis at the right of him and Harvey sat across from Donna. He gestured to her and tried to mouth if everything was all right. Donna nervously took a glass of water, took a sip, and then shakingly placed the glass on the coaster set out in front of her.

Louis noticed Donna's shaking motions. He put a question to the partners that he knew would take a minute while they shuffled through the voluminous merger agreement in front of them.

"Donna, are you ok?" Louis asked in hushed tones.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. Just had a disturbing conversation with a family member," Donna placated looking up at Louis who's expression knew she was lying to him.

"Well, if you need to talk, you know I'm here for you," Louis said and then resumed his speech on merger strategy.

Harvey tried to reach Donna's ankle under the table with his foot but all he managed to do was fall off his chair to which Donna burst into laughter. Everyone must have thought Harvey Specter had temporarily lost his senses to overdrinking after his close call of nearly losing his license and now was just showing the effects.

Donna had to apologize and ran out of the office in hysterics. Harvey regained his composure, apologized, and then ran after Donna who had taken refuge in her office.

When Harvey walked in her door, Donna's laughter had turned to tears welling in her eyes. He immediately went to her side and kneeled on the floor. He turned her chair so he could kneel in front of her as she sat. He took her hand in both of his and began to inquire who had been on the phone and why did it make her so upset.

"It was Rachel. She just found out that Robert resigned and the reasons for it. We know that Mike understood but Rachel is blaming you outright and now she knows we're together she's indirectly blaming me. I tried to tell her her father made his own decision, but that first chance I got I would call her or Facetime with her to allow her to know all the facts."

"I thought Mike would have told her," Harvey said wondering.

"He probably did, but Rachel is very protective of her father and his reputation. So this smirch on his law record will fall heavily on Rachel who will then inadvertently blame herself for working for the firm in the first place. I know that's irrational, but sometimes Rachel can see things from only one perspective."

Harvey looked up at Donna and thumbed away a tear that had inadvertently fell while she was talking.

"Look, how about we fly out to Seattle this weekend. Then you and Rachel can have a girls' night and Mike and I can catch up."

Donna tilted her head in that way when she wanted to convey to Harvey just how nice but inconvenient his suggestion was.

"We can't this weekend. Did you forget?"

Harvey looked away searching his fogged brain for what Donna was talking about. Then his jaw dropped into an O shape and his eyes showed recognition.

"The merger affair at The Park Regent. I totally forgot. Can't we skip it?" Harvey wondered sarcastically as his mouth took that sarcastic upturn and his eyes pleaded for a quick and positive answer.

Donna tilted her head the other way letting him know that he was being silly.

"You're an idiot, pretty boy," Donna laughed and said. "Not only are you the first name on the wall now, you happen to be dating and sleeping with the COO and cultivator of this whole shindig. I can't be absent from my own affair unless I am lying on my deathbed."

Donna smiled and waved her finger as Harvey's mouth started to open she knew with some smart ass comment.

"Don't!"

"All I was going to say is that we could run away together, change our names, fake our own deaths and then we wouldn't have to worry about this stupid merger."

"Harvey! They are going to be our clients and since you were the one to seal the deal they would especially miss Harvey Specter."

"Of course they would. We all know I have the schmooze gene in this family."

"Then you'd better be schmoozing big time Saturday night. We'll just have to fly to Seattle another weekend," Donna said and cupped Harvey's chin in her hand.

He decided to rise at that moment and plant his hands on both sides of Donna's chair and move in for a gentle but deep kiss.

"What the hell!" Louis exclaimed as he walked into Donna's office.

"What's the matter, Louis? Can't a guy kiss his girlfriend in the office where he is a name partner?"

Louis put his fingers together almost like he was picking at them and looked away. He gave them both an incredulous accusatory look.

"So, I assume you're sleeping together now?" Louis said walking into Donna's office with a haughty look.

"Amongst other things," Harvey could not help saying smugly.

"Harvey," Donna said smiling.

It had not solely been up to Harvey to keep their change in relationship quiet. If it had been Harvey's choice alone, he would have been shouting to the rooftops like Curly in Oklahoma: "Donna Paulsen is my girl! " That was the only part he could remember from that musical that Donna had dragged him to when they were still just platonic friends. Momentary thought fleeted through his mind: _Were we ever really platonic?_

"Louis," Donna began.

"So how long have you been doing this? Does everyone else know?" Louis asked quietly harboring a menacing theme to his tone.

Harvey had removed himself from hovering over Donna to coming over to Louis.

"Hey, buddy, we were going to tell you but we just wanted to keep it quiet for a little longer. You understand, right?"

Donna had risen from her chair and came over to where Harvey and Louis stood. She took Harvey's hand in hers intertwining their fingers.

Louis looked down and he had moment where he really saw the look on Harvey's face. Louis was only trying to look out for the both of them. He knew how hurt Donna was by the innuendoes always rampant that she attained her present position by sleeping with her former boss. Now with them together it seemed a self-fulfilling prophecy. Both his partners looked so happy. Who was he to stop their happiness knowing how much they felt for each other? Who was he to interfere knowing that he was always embroiled in making sure the other knew of the other's current romance status? Harvey had agreed again to be Louis' Best Man at his wedding to Sheila after the baby came.

The one Louis really worried for was Donna. The first time Harvey had really hurt her she came to work for him. Now Donna is her own boss if things went sideways with Harvey what could she do but leave?

"Louis, look at me. Look at us, please," Donna pleaded with Louis as he slowly turned around and really saw them. Their eyes were shining and they tightly held hands with their fingers so tightly interwoven that he could see their fingertips turning white from the pressure. _I know they love each other, but I have a firm to think about as well. _

"This is what we both want, Louis. This is what I have always wanted, Louis," Donna pleaded looking into Louis eyes. She needed him to understand that this would have no impact on their work or work ethic. They were still partners and knew the risks in others knowing that she and Harvey were now a couple. _Hell, they thought it when we weren't a couple so now that it's real why does it matter?_

"What do you think is going to happen when this gets out to our competition? They already have us in the toilet because of our latest faux pas and Robert's disbarment."

Harvey said, "Louis, who cares? People are going to think what they think regardless of anything Donna or I would do or say. Our firm is much more than just the sum total of our partners and associates. We have a long good history which should outshine the bad, but we can overcome again. We have before," Harvey finished.

Louis looked down at his fingers and then looked up. He pursed his lips and then examined Harvey and Donna again.

"Let me just say that as your friend I am very happy for you two. However, Harvey if you hurt this wonderful woman, again, so help me I will put you through a plate glass window," Louis said.

"Still friends then?" Harvey asked holding out his hand for a handshake. Instead Louis swiftly put his arms around Harvey and squeezed. Donna laughed as she watched Harvey's horrified look. Harvey patted his back and said "thanks". Then Louis hugged Donna who smiled and when released squeezed his cheeks.

"Oh, Louis, you had me so worried!"

"Why? You had to know I'd be happy for you?"

"I thought you'd be whipping out the bylaws stating why there can't be any fraternizing among the staff."

"Well, when it comes to the associates or paralegals and associates, I definitely remind them of the bylaws. But you guys are my friends as well as my partners, so I really have no place to interfere unless, of course, it does start affecting your work."

"Ok, then, we won't let it affect our work," Harvey smilingly agreed.

Before Louis walked out of Donna's office, he turned and said, "I thought you've been glowing these last few weeks, Donna. Just remember to name your first after me."

"Uh, Louis..." Harvey started and Donna stopped him, turned him around and kissed him full on the mouth in view of anyone who happened to be looking through the glass panes into her office. The COO of SpecterLittWheelerWilliams was kissing the first person whose name was on the wall of the firm for all to see.

The rest of their day was full. Both did not see each other until it was time to go home. Donna knew she promised to contact Rachel for a FaceTime talk as soon as she went home from work.

"Ready to go, Donna? It's after 8," Harvey said smiling standing in Donna's office doorway.

Donna had been examining her phone as if it was a foreign object. She was actually contemplating calling Rachel while still at work because she knew that by doing it at home with Harvey nearby he would flip if something should catapult Donna into tears. He had said once a few weeks ago, as they were heading into the office from her place, when she fully realized what she had done by betraying her family and telling Thomas about being a stalking horse that it had all been her fault.

_"Donna, this was not all your fault. I opened my big mouth. I trusted you, though, to have the faith in me that I could find a way out for Thomas. Anyone would have done the same thing who knows you like I do. So what happened in the interim is my fault just as much as yours."_

_ "Yes, but..."_

_ Harvey kissed her tears away and took her in his arms to hold her. Then he let go and held her far enough way so she could see the no nonsense look he gave her._

_ "Let me repeat. The loss of two clients, the hearing, Hardman's involvement, and Robert's resignation are not all on you. People act in certain ways when they find situations they feel they cannot solve without leaving, like Robert, and some people just insinuate for revenge like Hardman. So no more tears for them."_

_ "But Harvey, Samantha doesn't say but I know she blames me, and Rachel is going to blame me as well."_

_ "So, if they can't see the bigger picture, then they weren't worth it in the first place," Harvey had said taking her back into his arms. _

_ When their embrace had ended, Donna stared back at Harvey and asked, "Since when did jyou get to be a grownp?"_

_ "Since I woke up and learned from you," Harvey said before he walked away from her. Donna smiled._

She smiled at the last thought and then looked up at Harvey who had entered her office and stood before her desk.

"Yes, I'm ready. Let's go. But I'm calling Rachel because I promised her."

Harvey held out Donna's coat and helped her on with it.

"Of course, you can figure dinner out later," Harvey said knowing he sounded like an old fashioned male chaunvinist when he said it to see what her reaction would be.

"Well, in that case, I'm going to be figuring a long time. I'm not the cook in this duo. Just remember that." Donna wavered a forefinger in his face.

"Yes, ma'am," Harvey stated as he walked out the door behind her.

"Donna, how could you? You knew Harvey was breaking privilege when he told you about Thomas' deal?"

"I know Harvey asked me not to tell Thomas, but you know how it is when you have someone you care about and you know something that they should know. I was torn," Donna explained.

"So you tell Thomas put everyone in a bad position..."

"Thomas took out the press release and then..."

"Then Louis and Harvey tried to play clean up by getting Simon fired which worked because I know Simon Lowe is basically a sleaze, but..." Rachel went on but her anger toward Donna and Harvey began to cool.

"Rachel, Harvey was prepared to take whatever the bar handed out even losing his license if it had gone that way. He was as surprised as anyone when your father bore the brunt of all of us and was forced into retirement. Believe me, Harvey was stunned."

Harvey was standing in the kitchen while he half listened to Donna and Rachel's Facetime call. He wanted to reassure Rachel that he had really been surprised by Robert's move and he would gladly tell her. However, Donna felt it better that she speak with Rachel first before Harvey show his face. Mike had relayed the issue, and Donna knew that Rachel had confronted her father first but Donna understood Rachel's loyalties and reacted to her father's sudden coerced retirement without thinking.

After listening to Donna defending herself, him, and try to explain the scenario, Harvey had had enough. He placed the dishtowel on the counter which had been slung over his shoulder while he watched the pasta noodles boil on the stove and his bottle of water on the counter as he walked the short distance to the bedroom where Donna had insisted she would make the call to Rachel. He sat down on the bed behind Donna.

"Harvey," Rachel said as she could see Harvey's face behind Donna.

Donna turned and said, "Harvey." She knew better than to argue that she wanted to continue to speak with Rachel alone. Harvey was here as a comfort and her defender. Donna decided not to stand in his way.

"Rachel," Harvey said addressing her taking the phone from Donna who rose to get a tissue.

"Dinner is almost done. Why don't you check the sauce, ok?"

"Sure. I'll be right back Rachel. Don't let Harvey hang up," Donna said to her friend as she walked to the kitchen.

"Rachel, I know you think your father did this to save our asses or the firm or whatever lofty reason. I know he wouldn't tell you straight out what was in soul and why he did this for us because I wanted to know so I could thank him or take it back or whatever, but he told me "I'm good with it" the night he was disbarred. I believed him, Rachel," Harvey said as he watched Rachel's face gain recognition.

"Look, I'm sorry, Harvey but you do not know my father as well as you may think. This is tearing him apart, I'm sure."

"Are you sure, Rachel? When did you speak with him last?" Harvey asked feeling like he was cross examining a witness rather than wife of his best friend.

"I spoke to him yesterday. I was trying to get him to tell me the real reason why he did what he did," Rachel said tucking her hair behind her ear. The door shutting could be heard. Mike's "Hey Honey" could be heard in the background.

"Hey Mike," Harvey called as he saw Mike come up behind his wife.

"Hey, Harvey, propose yet?" Mike asked eager trying to diffuse the heaviness in the air he felt when he found his wife on the phone.

"Not yet. Believe you'll be the second one I tell when it happens."

"Harvey was just trying to convince me that my father retired of his own volition."

"Rachel, we've been over this. No one tells your father what to do. I am sure something was working in his soul to make him do this."

Mike put his hand on the back of Rachel's head and brought it to his lips to kiss her forehead.

"Mike, I'll be out in a minute. I just have to finish with Harvey and Donna."

"See ya later, Harvey. Give Donna my love," Mike said waving to Harvey.

"See ya, Mike."

"Harvey, I understand. Could you please get Donna? I need to finish with her."

"We're good, Rachel?" Harvey said with his eyebrows raised with the question.

Rachel nodded. "For now."

"Donna, Rachel wants to finish. Is dinner done?" Harvey talked while he traveled to the kitchen and saw Donna had set the table and placed the food in the serving bowls and poured the wine.

"How did you do all this so fast?" Harvey asked pecking Donna on the lips while he handed over the phone.

Donna shrugged. "I'm Donna."

Harvey laughed and sat down to eat after he handed Donna the phone.

"Well, Rachel, I'm sorry if you can't forgive me. However, if you want me to tell you that I would take the decision back to tell Thomas, I'm not sure if I could nor do I think it would have changed much."

"Because of you and Harvey and your relationship now. I understand that, Donna. I truly do and I am so happy for you both. Mike and I knew you both would be much more happy together than separated, and, perhaps, you're right, my father may have still done what he did. I have no right to blame you and Harvey and put a blemish on your happiness."

Donna wiped a tear away. "I love you, Rache. I miss you so much,".

Rachel wiped a tear away from her eye as well and said, "I love you too, Donna. I wish I could give you a big hug."

"Well, I will text you one. I'm glad we talked. Love you, bye." Donna said and pushed the off button.

Harvey smiled because he was glad Donna and Rachel were glad to have nothing hanging between them any longer.

Harvey was twirling his fettucine onto his fork when Donna finally came to the table.

"Everything back to normal?" Harvey asked shovelling his forkful of fettucine into his mouth.

Donna's eyes did not quite Harvey's as she looked at him. She looked like she was still reeling from the shock of being blamed by her best friend. In the cold light of day, Donna was still having problems forgiving herself for wreaking havoc on the delicately rebuilt foundation of SpecterLitt Wheeler Williams. If she voiced her doubts once again to Harvey she would only piss him off because she would begin to sound like a whiny broken record and Harvey had little patience with whiny broken records no matter how much he may be in love with them.

Harvey wiped his mouth and put his napkin on the table beside him. He reached over and took Donna's hand.

"Everything back to normal?" He asked again.

"For now. I'm sorry, Harvey. I'm suddenly not very hungry."

"Oh, no. You are eating, woman, even if I have to shovel it in your mouth myself," Harvey said twirling some fettucine on her fork and holding it in front of her.

"This is your favorite dish that I make..." Harvey began.

Donna tilted her head and smirked. "Every dish you make is my favorite because I can't cook," Donna said and then took the forkful Harvey was holding out for her.

He smiled and said, "That's my girl."

Donna smiled while she chewed on the forkful her boyfriend had given her. _He is a wonderful cook. I don't think Marcus has anything on him. I would be a fool to let this go to waste._

So Donna put her napkin in her lap and began to eat heartily of Harvey's wonderful pasta dish.


	5. Chapter 5

**HI Followers and Favorited! I love you that you continually like my work. It keeps me encouraged to keep writing. Now about this chapter. Thomas is in it because I needed to show that Donna and Thomas had somewhat broken up before Harvey went to Donna on that night. Hope you enjoy! Please R&R. I would like to see what you think - Thank you so much - Carebearmaxi.. P.S. Sorry for the long wait!**

Loving Each Other Out Loud

Chapter 5 - Gala Affair

Donna examined herself in Harvey's full length mirror. She was wearing a gown similar to the one she wore at her charity's banquet only a couple months ago. Instead of the strawberry red color, she went for one in a sophisticated dark blue. It was floor length, strapless, and had a light blue satin band at the top of the bodice and hugged her from the top of her bosom all the way around her body. Her hair this time was styled upswept with tendrils curling down around her face and in the back down her neck. She wore simple diamond studs in her ears which caught the light. Harvey had surprised her with them earlier when she was in the shower preparing for the evening.

_"Harvey?" Donna called from the bathroom as he stepped out of the shower and spotted the little red velvet box on the sink counter._

_ "Yes, Donna?" Harvey called back smiling as he was changing into his tuxedo for the evening. He was trying not to smile because he knew she would hear the smile in his voice when he spoke._

_ "Is this box for me?" Donna asked innocently as she came out of the bathroom standing in the doorway. She was wearing a towel wrapped around her thin frame and a towel turban on her head._

_ Harvey looked over to her when he was sizing up his own look in the full length mirror near the window. He was amused that she was even asking. He decided to play along._

_ "No, I bought it for an old girlfriend and wanted to get your opinion," Harvey said._

_ Donna tilted her head and smirked at his sarcasm._

_ "Of course it's for you," Harvey said as he came closer to her. _

_ Harvey was almost completely dressed in his tuxedo. The only missing piece was his jacket._

_ "Am I going to like what's in this box?" Donna asked as Harvey took the box from her._

_ He held it between them and looked her in the eye. Without her sky high heels, Donna was a couple of inches shorter than her boyfriend who loved it when he could tuck her underneath his chin. However, this time he held the box between them and loved the fact that Donna was blushing at his gift. A fact that she decided to not ignore. She especially remarked after Harvey opened the box and smiled as he saw her blush up to the roots of her hair._

_ "Oh...Harvey, they're beautiful!" Donna exclaimed as she took the earrings out of their little red velvet box and placed them in her ears. She went to the mirror and turned her head from side to side and admired them. She spotted Harvey's big smile as he stood in the bathroom doorway. Donna smirked._

_ "Finally, a gift from you I did not have to pick out myself or purchase myself," Donna said as she came closer and kissed Harvey who had placed his arms around her. His trailed kisses down her neck. _

_ "Harvey I have to get dressed or we're going to be late," she sang._

_ "O..k..." Harvey trailed._

_ Before he could walk away, Donna grabbed him back by his hand and took his face in her hands and kissed him deeply._

_ "Later... I promise," Donna said._

Harvey smiled and remarked as he looked at his beautiful girlfriend. "You are absolutely stunning. I'm going to have to stick by your side the whole night or I may lose you to some other less handsome man."

Donna smiled and tittered.

"Let's go pretty."

"Oh, I know but so am I," Harvey said smugly. Then he kissed her messing her lipstick just enough. "Well, we will be the two most prettiest people at the entire affair."

Donna shook her head, rolled her eyes and smiled. _This should be an interesting evening._

The affair of First Fidelity Bank of New York merging with First New York City Bank was the epitome glitz, wealth, and big business. Celebrating that their biggest customers were now an extension of SpecterLittWheelerWilliams' client base, Donna circulated explaining her role and how she could accommodate the questions about the merger and how it would inevitably drive their business to even greater profitablity. As COO of the firm, Donna had been crucial to the ease of the merger between the two companies which would be represented by the firm. Louis was the financial mastermind and wizard behind this merger but Donna was the public relations portion. From the entrance to the rooftop party, she spotted Louis and Alex speaking with a man whose back looked very familiar. _Well, I need to let Louis know I'm here since this is a firm function and not for pleasure. Luckily I left Harvey with one of his clients and they were talking sports. I will be lucky if I see him the rest of the night. _

She stopped in her tracks realizing why that back looked so familiar. She was surprised he was there at all after the "stalking horse" incident which left Harvey almost without a law license and for some strange reason Robert Zane losing his. Donna waved at Louis to acknowledge her presence and then made a wild gesture that she was going to talk with someone else.

She went over to the bar and ordered a scotch neat. _Nothing like a little liquid courage. _She thanked the bartender with a heavy tip and knocked it back. She ordered another and then went off to the edge of the balcony and looked at the street below.

_"What do you mean cut out of you?" Thomas asked after Donna stated that she did not ever think she would ever get Harvey Specter out of her heart._

_ "Thomas, he and I...it's complicated," Donna said. "It goes back too many years and too many heartaches to make sense. But..."_

_ "You're in love with him," Thomas said straight and to the point._

_ "I don't know... I guess I always have been, but he's never made any move toward me to show me he feels the same. He barely even talks about his feelings."_

_ "Donna," Thomas said and unbuttoning his coat took a seat. "Then why does he want me to protect you so badly?" _

_ "He told me he loved me once, but then he pushed me away. Like he always does..."_

_ "Tell me then what this means for us because if you are in love with him then there is no point in us continuing to see each other. Unless, of course, you really think you can make a break from him?"_

_ "Thomas this is not the time to discuss this. We have to be at the hearing," Donna said and then looked at Thomas who wore a hurt expression on his face._

_ "Look, Thomas, I don't know if you know this, but I used to be Harvey's executive assistant until about a year ago. I was doing most of a CEO's job already from my cubicle outside his office and I had a taste of being the captain of my own professional destiny, so I decided to ask him for the promotion."_

_ "I didn't know that. That takes a lot of courage on your part to ask for a position like that," Thomas said admiringly. _

_ Donna had taken a perch on the end of her chair facing Thomas. She did not know how to respond to that remark so she just hung her head._

_ Then looking up with tears in her eyes, she said, "I'm sorry, Thomas. I want to let him go, so I can have a real life outside the firm but it just never happens. I don't blame you if you don't want us to see each other anymore. It's not the first time that Harvey Specter has come between myself and a real life." Donna really did not want to sound bitter because she truly loved Harvey, but she was tired of waiting, apologizing, and making him the center of her world without even an inkling that he wanted her in that way._

_ Donna watched Thomas rise at that point and look at her. Thomas wore a look of regret. Donna knew the inevitable was happening. This handsome and wonderful loving man wanted to be hers exclusively it seemed forever, but again, Harvey Specter came between them. Why did she torture herself? Harvey, though protective and a great friend, had not for a long, long time responded in anyway that Donna could understand that he wanted her. Hell, even after the kiss last year when he said it effected him, he could not admit feeling more than he showed. He was so nasty to her. She had expected that but it was filled with such vitriol and she could not understand. Strangely, a few weeks later after they had somewhat tried to return to normalcy, Harvey did choose their professional relationship over his personal one with Paula. Now with what Thomas had just said regarding Harvey's nocturnal visit to Thomas, little sparks of hope shot up into her heart. Donna wanted to dampen them down because she knew that if she appeared at the hearing that she could not bear to see Harvey's reaction when they strip him of his license and she knows it was all her fault. _

_ "Donna, I don't think it's a good idea for us to see each other anymore right now while you're so caught up in this situation with Harvey and the firm. It's nothing against you, and I truly admire you in trying to make a clean break from Harvey personally, but I think you and Harvey need to clear the air between you. If I am not mistaken that man I spoke with last night loves you more than his whole career and life put together. I know I would not want to spoil a chance for you should he finally see the light."_

_ "Thomas, Harvey and I play this cat and mouse game all the time. I admit sometimes he gives me a glimpse but he never follows through. I do understand. We all need time to sort ourselves out. I understand," Donna said as Thomas bent down to kiss her one last time._

_ As Thomas walked away, Donna said, "I can't bring myself to go this hearing after all. I can't bear to see Harvey's face when they strip him of his license. I know I've been summoned, but there is no way I can go. _

Then Thomas Kessler turned away and walked out of Donna's life until she saw him tonight speaking with Louis.

From across the room, Thomas Kessler had seen Donna wave at Louis. He thought she had not seen him, so his panic in seeing her again after their breakup stopped churning in his stomach. Louis had been prattling on about an anecdote with one of his other clients. Thomas had smiled politely while his mind wandered and his eyes looked for a glimpse of Donna.

Thomas Kessler had realized that there had been more to Harvey and Donna's relationship when Harvey asked Thomas to protect her from any implications of being the leak that alerted Thomas to the bad faith deal brewing. Donna, though open with him with some of her past, was really a consummate actress and had not told him all concerning Harvey Specter. Thomas realized after their conversation the morning of the hearing that Thomas had run smack into the wall which Donna's love for Harvey Specter.

_There she is leaning on the balcony wall. She looks pensive. She looks beautiful as usual. I guess I should say hello to her._

_ I remember only a few weeks ago. Maybe I was wrong in breaking up with her. I miss her. I could have loved her and made her forget Harvey. Maybe..._

Just as Thomas went to excuse himself and walk over to Donna to say hello, Thomas saw Harvey walked up behind Donna and embrace her from behind. She leaned into his embrace as he kissed her neck and she raised her arm behind her and placed her hand on his cheek. They were bathed in moonlight.

_She's smiling! He's smiling! I guess they had that talk. Well, I am glad. I hope they are very happy together. Don't hurt each other. Just love each other. Harvey, man, I hope you realize how lucky you are._

Instead of walking toward Donna now since she was otherwise engaged, Thomas laid his wineglass on the bar and walked inside the building planning to take the elevator down and move on from his relationship with Donna Paulsen, COO of SpecterLittWheeler Williams.

Feeling two arms clasp her from behind she jumped at first so lost in her thoughts and not really expecting any PDA from her man, she joked, "Excuse me, sir, but aren't you a little forward for approaching a strange woman?"

Harvey whispered in her ear as he led his arms glide around her. "Not if that woman is mine," Harvey knew they were a darker space on the balcony and took this minute to pull her against him and trail kisses from her ear to that wonderful soft spot he liked to get lost in between her long neck and her beautiful freckled shoulder.

"Do you know what I want to do right now?" Donna asked as her hand came up and smoothed Harvey's cheek and ear.

"No, what?" Harvey whispered deeply and seductively. He could feel the goosebumps rise on her shoulder as he nuzzled. _Oh if he says what I think she's going to say we're going to have to find an empty office. _

"Well, you know, but we can't...at least not right now, " Donna said as she rubbed herself against Harvey and could feel him hardening. "Calm down. You don't want be embarrassed when we walk away from here, do you?" Donna sighed hard.

"Right now. I don't care. Either way, Louis is about to make a speech," Harvey said as he reluctantly released her, rolled his eyes, and held his arm out for her.

Donna turned around and looked down and noticed that Harvey's tuxedo pants were a little tighter than normal.

"Good thing it's dark and those trousers are darker. Let's go, handsome," Donna said as she took Harvey's proffered arm and they walked together back to the light and the large crowd waiting for Louis' speech.


	6. Chapter 6

**HI Folks! Here we are again on the second half of the Gala Affair. I promise next chapter we will move on. However, I would like to acknowledge guests who have read some of my other Darvey fics and have left reviews or following or favorited them. Thank you so much. It does encourage me to go on. So without further ado, here's the second half of the gala affair - Carebearmax**i

Loving Each Other Out Loud

Chapter 6 - Gala Affair Part 2

"Esteemed clients and colleagues, partners, ladies and gentlemen, I stand before you today as managing partner of Specter Litt Wheeler Williams in yet another new beginning. Nothing better than to ring in a new era of hopeful good business and happy relations than by merging a newly merged family with our own. To the newly formed New York First Fidelity Bank and Trust, I welcome you on behalf of our firm family. May our two firms always have an alliance built on trust and good faith..."

They all stood around the platform watching Louis in his element. He loved the stage and this stage was his forum. He loved the firm and he loved the law. However, Louis could lose himself in speeches and his beloved firm family members were getting itchy to make the toast and continue to party.

"...Thank you for becoming a part of our family..." Louis concluded and raised his glass, and everyone in the room gratefully raised their glasses as well and took a sip of their particular beverage in joined salute.

Harvey took his champagne flute and clicked it with Donna's and then Samantha's. Alex and Rosalie had clicked with Donna and then Harvey. Louis then came down from the platform and placed Sheila's hand in his and walked to the small group of firm partners.

"Nice speech, Louis," Alex said.

"Do you think you could have just said a little more, Louis?" Harvey teased with a smile and then handed Louis a glass of champagne, and Donna handed Sheila a glass of sparkling cider especially obtained for her. They all toasted again. By that time Katrina had found her way back to the fold and joined.

"To Specter Litt Wheeler Williams!" they all quietly cheered and drank.

Samantha took that moment to excuse herself and walked away from her little family.

Katrina did the same as she saw one of her new clients in the distance and wanted to speak with him to know him better. It did not hurt that this client who was a major customer of FFNY was a tall, dark, handsome man who looked great in a black tux.

Donna smirked as she watched Katrina walk away. Harvey looked at her looking at Katrina as she walked away.

"No, you didn't," Harvey said smirking at his girlfriend.

"What? It's called propinquity, hotshot," Donna said knowing what his next words were going to be.

"Shit! You really did happen to just push them into each other?"

"Not so much push just gently guided," Donna said smiling. She looked at Harvey with false shock. "What's that face?"

Harvey shook his head. "I don't remember you being such a matchmaker."

"I'm a COO and one of my jobs was to put a client with a lawyer," Donna said explaining to Harvey what one of her jobs was during the merger meetings.

"Besides, I found the man I wanted. Why shouldn't Katrina? I felt so bad after what happened with Brian," Donna said.

Harvey took his last swig and shook his head in disbelief. He had no idea what Donna was talking about but apparently Louis and Sheila had because they continued the discussion.

"I totally agree Donna. One can find love in the strangest places," Louis said placing his arm a little more tightly around Sheila who stroked her little baby bump.

Harvey had heard that last remark and turned back around from craning his neck to spot Katrina and Omanpour, her new client. Then looking back at his love Harvey remarked, "I have to agree, Louis. One does find love in the strangest places."

Donna lowered her eyes suddenly feeling shy in Harvey's gaze. A condition that in all the years they had known each other had only happened a couple times. The most recent being this morning in the shower when Harvey told her how beautiful she was as he washed her hair.

"Louis never told me how you two met," Sheila asked. She knew so little of Louis' partners and really thought she should know them since Louis was important to her and they were important to him.

"They met when Harvey worked in the D.A.'s office," Louis volunteered.

Harvey smiled at Donna and she smiled back.

"Should we tell them?" Donna asked seeing the amusement on Harvey's face.

"Sure. Why not?"

"We didn't exactly meet at the D.A's office," Donna began and then took a look at Harvey who was rocking discomfitingly on the balls of his feet. They silently signaled to one another that Donna continue the beginnings of their tale.

"I came up to him in a bar where he was celebrating a famous drugpin he had put away," Donna said proudly and smiling from ear to ear remembering that meeting and how much she had been intrigued by the handsome Harvey Specter.

"She said she wanted to move to my desk, and so we went into a corner of the bar where I could get to know her and then she tells me that what she didn't want from me was sex," Harvey said realizing he was embarrassing Donna. He also knew that it no longer mattered how they met or the years they had spent (he had spent) wasting time telling her how much he could not live without her.

"Harvey!" Donna exclaimed and slapped him lightly on the arm.

Sheila and Louis laughed.

"I knew he tried to hit on you first," Louis said amused by the honesty of their conversation. He looked down and Sheila was smiling.

"Well, apparently, you must have fallen in love on that night," Sheila said.

"Why would you say that?" Donna asked curiously.

"Because Louis has always said how much you care for one another and he knew instinctively it was more than just a boss and his secretary. Congratulations! We are both very happy that now you have finally realized you belong together."

Harvey eyed Donna and she eyed him back.

"Thank you, Sheila for that observation," Harvey said as he heard the music starting again. Playing this time a bluesy jazz love song which he immediately recognized as Miles Davis. Harvey turned to Donna.

"Hey, about a dance?" He asked softly.

"I wondered when you were going to ask," Donna stated taking Harvey's hand.

When they got out to the dance floor, Harvey pulled Donna close.

"I have been waiting all night to dance with you, Donna," Harvey whispered in her ear. Her hand was clasped with his and their fingers intertwined. Harvey's arm was low around her back and hips and Donna was so close she momentarily placed her head on his shoulder intoxicated with his scent and the feel of his arms around her so intimately. She then sneaked a kiss onto his neck.

"I love you, Harvey," whispered Donna. "I don't ever want this feeling to end..."

Harvey moved his head to look into her eyes and then pulling her even closer holding every delicious curve against him he kissed her deeply on the dance floor in front of everyone. Harvey could care less if anyone thought it funny that the first name partner and the COO were now acting intimately. Harvey did not care. He had never been this happy before. He felt light and knew that this very special woman was the reason. She had always been his reason.

"I feel the same way," Harvey said to Donna looking into her eyes causing her to blush. Harvey smiled and pulled her close once again as they started to dance again in their own little circle.

After a bit, there was a sudden annoying tap on Harvey's shoulder.

"Can I cut-in with your radiant girlfriend?"

Harvey smiled and liked hearing Donna being call his girlfriend.

"Sure, Louis," Harvey said and then surprised himself by asking Louis. "Is your lovely fiancee up to dancing?"

"I most certainly am. Thank you, Harvey," Sheila said as Harvey manuevered around Sheila's baby bump and whisked her away on the floor.

Louis examined his COO and could not help but see that glow that she once attributed to yoga.

"Yoga, my ass, I knew your glow came from more than that," Louis said.

Donna lowered her eyes and smiled. "Well, it figures that you, Mr. Sensitivity, would notice. Most men are oblivious."

She looked at Louis, and they both laughed out loud.

"So you didn't come over to talk to me. I suppose it's because you saw Thomas," Louis said quietly.

Donna lowered her eyes again and bit her lip wondering how to explain herself.

"It was awkward, our breakup, and I really thought the last person he would want to see would be me, especially since..."

"Since you're now with Harvey," Louis finished. He swirled Donna around in a quick turn which made her curls sway in the breeze.

"Sheila is positively glowing, Louis. Everything is ok with the baby then?" Donna asked as she spotted Harvey and Sheila dancing slowly and holding a conversation.

"Yes, everything is great with the baby. Sheila and I still haven't worked out a few things, but we decided that we will make those decisions someday. We just want to enjoy this time because we probably won't have a chance to have a bigger family."

Donna nodded understanding. Her more intimate relationship with Harvey was still so new and beautiful that Donna was reluctant to really wonder if Harvey wanted more like children and marriage. She knew he was not going anywhere that he was in it for the long haul, but it took him so long to claim her that she sometimes wondered if other big decisions would take as long.

_That's a topic for another evening. Someday... _Donna thought as Louis skillfully danced her around the floor in a waltz.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harvey was dancing with Sheila and enjoying their conversation. They were talking about Louis and how much he really enjoyed being managing partner.

"He seems to have been cut out for the role. He really is doing a fantastic job."

"It's so good to hear you say that, Harvey. He admires you so much," Sheila admitted.

"I admire him, too," Harvey said then smirking and whispering in her ear. "Just don't tell him I told you that."

"Deal," Sheila said smiling. Suddenly Sheila pulled away and made a face.

"What's the matter? Are you ok?" Harvey asked seeing the sudden strange look on Sheila's face.

Sheila put a hand to her bump. "I think the baby just kicked."

"Really?" Harvey was perplexed. He had never been in this position before. He was way too young to remember anything when his mom was pregnant with his brother.

"Are you in pain?"

"No, Harvey. I'm fine, but could you get Louis for me?" Sheila asked looking up at Harvey.

"Of course," Harvey said making sure that Sheila was sitting down before he ventured to find Louis in the throng of dancers.

"Louis," Harvey said doing his best not to panic Louis. He caught Donna's look and she knew that something had happened by the sudden warning look he gave her back.

"Sheila wanted me to come find you," Harvey said speaking to Louis as they moved off the dance floor.

"Is she ok?" Louis said looking up at Harvey.

"Everything is fine she says. She just wanted to tell you something that couldn't wait," Harvey said.

Donna took Harvey's hand and ran behind Louis.

"What happened?"

"Apparently, Sheila felt their baby move and she wanted to share it with Louis, so she had me run over here and get him."

"Harvey! That's so wonderful!"

By the time they had made it back to Sheila, Louis had his hand on Sheila's belly with the biggest grin on his face and tears welling in his eyes.

"You guys should feel this," Louis said inviting Harvey to feel his fiancee's belly.

"No, that's private...besides Sheila wouldn't want a strange man's hand on her belly..."

"No, Harvey. Louis thinks it's ok and I trust Louis. So come on," Sheila took Harvey's hand and placed it on her round belly as they waited for the baby to move again.

Donna did not know what to think of this whole situation but she knew that Harvey would be uncomfortable. Just beginning to feel his way through his emotions and learning that it was human to feel, Donna knew that the request would put him in an awkward position. Suddenly, though, Harvey smiled. Not his fantastic Specter smile but a little one that found something touching because it coincided with tears welling in his large deep brown eyes. Donna could feel the sting of tears welling up in her own eyes as she watched the expression on Harvey's face.

"That's so wonderful, Sheila...Louis. Excuse us we have to go mingle now," Harvey said as he backed away acknowledging the emotion of the situation. He turned then and tucking Donna's hand in his elbow walked away to another part of the roof.

Donna smiled. They stopped at the spot on the roof where they were previously. This time the moon was shining so brightly that both of then could be seen plain as day. Harvey held Donna's hand as they stood there looking at the moonlight.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Harvey. You smiled when you felt their baby move. It's ok. I won't tell anybody that the big Harvey Specter is a big sentimental softie," she softly teased tucking herself under his arm and putting her head on his shoulder and caressing him with her other hand.

"It was something profound, Donna. I never thought about it that way before, but having that type of experience is profound. That's a life. A life they created by their love," Harvey continued unusually eloquent.

"What are you saying, Harvey?" Donna said wondering if he was going to broach the subject of children already. They had only been together about a month. She examined his face and his expressive eyes for a few minutes while they stood together stopped in their tracks.

Harvey then swallowed hard and placed his head on top of hers. "I'm not sure, Donna. Not yet," he said quietly.

Donna smiled and placed her hand on his bristled cheek. "It's ok." Then she kissed him to let him know that he need not say anything right now unless he wanted to.

Later in the evening still, Harvey left Donna in the hands of the new associate she had hired in place of Brian. Donna had reminded him to go to his office and get the file he needed for court on Monday.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While he was on his way, he caught sight of a woman dressed in white from head to toe standing in front of a window facing the moonlit sky, drinking a scotch, and wiping a tear away. He ventured into Samantha's office on way to his own.

"Samantha, I know that losing Robert has been tough on you..." Harvey said.

"Harvey. I thought you and Donna would be tripping the light fantastic by now,"

"Samantha..."

"No, it's ok, Harvey. I know why he did it and I know for Robert it seemed the right thing to do. I just miss him. He's been gone a month and I haven't talked to him. It seems he left for Seattle two days after the hearing."

"Yes, I know. Rachel called Donna. She wasn't too pleased with her father's disbarment."

"I wouldn't think she would be. He had told me that she had always wanted to be a lawyer like him. I know she is now with her husband who just happened to be your protege. You guys really are a tight family," Samantha said throwing back the last of her scotch.

"Samantha," Harvey began taking two more steps forward into her office. "You're part of our family now, Samantha. I wanted you to know that. So if you need anything we're all here for you."

Samantha turned from the window and saluted Harvey with her drink.

"Sure. I am. That's easy to say now that you and Donna got your shit together. Oh...I'm happy for you, but why did it have to take a disbarment for you to realize that Donna was on her way out of here with Thomas?"

"Samantha, you will be fine. You're a goddamn name partner! You fought for it and fought anybody for it. You don't need him anymore. We are here for you if you should need us. You need to know that," Harvey said.

Samantha had taken a seat on her couch and nodded. "Thanks, Harvey. I do know that. It's just hard for me to adjust. I feel like he abandoned me on the doorstep of an orphan home."

Harvey unbuttoned his jacket and took a seat on the cushioned chair across from Samantha. Harvey had known this pain; however, he felt inept to tell her that one day she would be able to go on without thinking she needed Robert's approbation. Just like he did when he finally realized that he no longer needed Jessica's final word on what he thought or felt. Besides Donna had always been his moral compass. He wished Samantha could find someone like that.

"Did you see whom your girlfriend hooked me up with?" Samantha asked.

"You do mean clientwise right?" Harvey said but thinking: _What are doing playing matchmaker, Donna?_

"Of course, why would she do otherwise?" Samantha gave Harvey a quzzical look.

"Of course. I just think that when Donna was matching lawyers with clients she got her priorities mixed and started matchmaking."

"She hasn't. I'm pretty sure." Samantha poured herself a drink and offered one silently to Harvey who declined.

"She gave me Mrs. Theresa Santemeyer. She apparently has a very large trucking company that she handles through FFNY. I met her and the woman is very ambitious. We should get along famously."

She sat back down on the couch and asked, "So, who did Donna give you as a client?"

"The entire bank is my client. I'm the guy who closed the merger, remember?"

"Of course...only the greatest closer Manhattan as ever seen...was the way you were first mentioned to me. Personally I think you're full of shit," Samantha challenged.

"Well, you may be right, but that's a discussion for another time. Why don't you stop drinking that crap and come back to the party. I will even let you dance with me," Harvey invited trying to get a rise out of her.

"That's ok. I think I can get my own partners should I feel the need. Thank you, anyway," Samantha said. Again she raised her glass as she watched Harvey rise, "Salud!" Samantha uttered and then gulped it back.

"I need to go to my office right now, but if you need anything give me a call or Donna a call. Got it?"

"Got it. Goodnight, Harvey."

"Goodnight, Samantha."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When he finally arrived at his office, he had a surprise waiting for him. He took two steps in and there was Donna dressed in her long blue gown sitting on the couch. She had kicked her skyhigh strappy shoes off and had her feet curled beneath her.

"Donna! How did you get in my office before I did? Why didn't I see you?" Harvey wondered as he came over to the couch and sat next to her.

"I decided I had enough corporate talk and familiarizing the new guy with who was who, so I came in search of you. I saw you in conversation with Samantha and didn't want to interrupt. Besides I cut through the bullpen to your office. You know that was always the way when we wanted to avoid each other," Donna explained patting the empty space of couch inviting him there.

"Ah...the bullpen. So you didn't trust me to find my own file? You know the assistant you hired for me is excellent, and she saw no reason to undo your file system; so I would have found my own file," Harvey said inching closer to Donna. He could smell her clean scent and the faint strawberry shampoo scent of her hair. _God, I love strawberries, to smell, to eat..." _Harvey had maneuvered Donna into a deep kiss. He lay her down on his couch as she took his face in her hands. They tasted each other and they combination of liquor they had drank plus the small amount of food consumed.

Donna suddenly stopped kissing him. "Oysters, Harvey. You had oysters, didn't you?"

"So what if I did? You know what they call oysters, don't you?"

"The aphrodisiac if you want to get pregnant. Do you want me to get pregnant, Harvey?"

He looked deep into her eyes and he said, "I really don't care if you get pregnant now or a year from now. All I know is I don't want anything to keep my body from being with yours..."

They deeply kissed again as they undressed each other in the dark enclosed quiet of Harvey's office. They made love for two hours and no one at all disturbed them. Not even the cleaning crew that was due in the late, late hours of the night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi Folks! I hope you enjoy this latest chapter. I wanted Donna and Lily to have a conversation but I did not want it to be the usual. So I hope I framed this as best I can with the characters. Thank you to all my followers, favoriters and reviewers. I so appreciate it. Love - Carebearmaxi.**

Loving Each Other Out Loud

Chapter 7 - Lily for Real

Harvey met Donna at the door of his apartment.

"I am so sorry, Harvey. My meeting ran very late. Some of those contracting firms are really tough," Donna said as she breezed in the door and kissed him for a few seconds on his soft lips. Donna continued to walk in carrying her overnight bag and toed off her skyhigh heels and turned to go into Harvey's living room where she caught sight of another person who had preceded her appearance.

"Lily!" Donna said surprised to see Harvey's mother sitting in his dimly lit living room. "How lovely to see you." Donna came forward and dropped her shoes and bag and gave a slight hug and feigned a kiss on her pseudo-mother-in-law's cheek.

"Donna, I apologize for not calling first, but I had to do some observing at the Museum for my students so I thought I would just combine the trip and pay a visit. I surprised poor Harvey as well. Apparently the doorman is adept at letting people in Harvey's apartment."

"Yes, in the last few years, I have had a lot of women come invade my home..."

Donna sidelong glanced at him and his mother gave him a pointed look.

"Oh, that's not what I meant to say...Donna help me out..." Harvey pleaded. He did not want to look like the womanizer he used to be to his mother. "Donna..."

Donna side smiled and with a sarcastic gleam in her eyes, she said, "Harvey, I'm not touching that one. You're on your own." Then she giggled and Lily, to Harvey's relief, laughed as well automatically brightening the sudden intensity of the room.

One of the bags that Donna had been carrying was some takeout from the shitty Thai place she and Harvey actually loved. Donna had told Harvey to have dinner without her, but he was just as busy as she and said he would wait at home for her and would attack a few briefs which needed review. Donna suggested Thai for their late supper and Harvey reluctantly assented.

Looking behind him as he was going to reach for the plates in the cupboard he watched as Donna and Lily spoke. They were chattering like they had known each other for years. They seemed to be getting along just fine.

"Ladies, can I interrupt for a moment?"

"Of course, Harvey, what is it?" Lily asked.

"Would you like to have dinner with us, Mom?"

"Sure, if there's enough. I don't want to deprive two young hungry people of their dinner," Lily said looking at Donna and then Harvey.

Harvey rolled his eyes. "Of course there's enough. We can never finish what they give us, can we, Donna?"

Donna turned from beaming at Harvey to Lily. "He's right. We always wind up throwing a bunch of it out."

So all three people walked to the dining table which Harvey had set. Placing her wine on the table and allowing Harvey to pull in her chair, Lily smiled up at him.

"I remember when I taught you how to set a table and be polite. I think you were all of 5," Lily said taking a sip of her wine.

"I'm gathering he did it under protest," Donna remarked looking at Harvey and smiling. She was happy that all of three of them could sit peacefully like this. She was so happy that Harvey and his mother were reconciled. The change had settled him in a way. He felt loved and could safely show his love for his biological family.

"No, Donna, I wanted to do it. That was the formal Thanksgiving dinner where dad invited all his bandmates and Aunt Sally and Uncle John came and I got to play with MaryBeth."

"Who's MaryBeth?" Donna asked.

"Only his cousin. My sister's daughter. Harvey and she used to be thick as thieves. He didn't care for many of his other male cousins, I might add," Lily said amused.

Donna put down her wineglass and smirked. "So, I see, Harvey that even at four years old you were a ladykiller even if the lady was your own cousin."

"What can I say? It came with the name," Harvey smiled widely at Donna and then shoveled some Pad Thai into his mouth.

"That's not true, though, mom. My male cousins didn't want to play with me if I remember," Harvey said.

"That's because you were a bully. You always wanted to show off what a great athlete you were," Lily argued.

Harvey had almost choked on his food when his mother had mentioned that he never really got along with his male cousins. _I thought she never noticed anything about me._

"I was not a bully. I just did not like people picking on Marcus when we were in athletic competition," Harvey responded back.

"This is why he's a great lawyer, Donna. He can explain and argue his way out of anything," Lily said laughing. "Well, you were always ready to defend him. That's what I loved about you."

"Me, too," Donna said taking a sip of her wine and looking into Harvey's eyes. _I know I am a lucky woman._

"This is delicious!" Lily exclaimed. "You call this place...?"

"It's not it's real name," Donna laughed and dabbed the corner of her mouth with her napkin. "I think we christened it so long ago with that name that I know I can't remember what the real name of the place is. Can you Harvey?"

Laughing and chewing at the same time and happy to be with his mother and Donna, Harvey said, "Nope. Let me think was it the Pearl? Thai Pai Pearl? I don't know. I'm glad you like it, though, mom because I ran out of food and I would have to get groceries if you were going to cook."

"Done it already, honey. You didn't look in your referigerator, did you?" Lily said as she gave a look to Donna.

Getting up from the table and padding his way over to the refrigerator, Harvey looked his shock when he opened the refrigerator door and saw his fully stocked shelves.

"Mom? You went to the grocery store?"

"Yes, I do that when there is no food in the house. I brought your favorites with me since I thought I was going to cook tonight," Lily watched as her son had excitedly padded to the refrigerator and opened the door.

"Mom, there's enough food in here for a week. I don't think Donna or I can go through that much food in one night's visit."

Donna noticed that Lily stopped smiling then. She put down her fork and wiped her mouth with her napkin.

"Harvey can you come back here and sit down?"

Donna saw Harvey frown and she, herself, put on a worried face. _ Uh-oh something's wrong._

"Lily, are you ok? You went very pale all of a sudden," Donna remarked.

"Well, I was hoping I could do this in a little bit but it's late and I suppose I should be leaving soon," Lily said clearly in despair of something.

"Bobby and I are temporarily separating. I wanted to come tell you in the event anything happened. I wanted to keep you in the loop so I included my visit to the Museum with a visit to you."

Harvey became silent. All of a sudden those memories of his mother's infidelity flooded his brain. The years he had to keep her and Bobby's affair under wraps and not tell his father suddenly put a cloud over the joy he had been feeling. The wonderful feeling of being one woman's son and another woman's lover had evaporated in a matter of five minutes and a few sentences.

"Do you mind if I ask why?" Harvey asked pointedly in that less than human voice he could call up at any minute.

"I suppose you'll want to know if I cheated on him?" Lily asked with a small sound of resentment in her voice.

"Maybe I should just go..." Donna said politely but hoping to stay so she could diffuse the situation.

"Well, did you?"

"Harvey!" Donna interjected.

"Damn it, Donna! You know of all the shit that I went through because of my mother so I don't want to see you pontificate about how I should just mind my own business."

"No, Harvey, I did not cheat on Bobby and neither did he cheat on me. We have been married for over twenty years and I think we needed some space from one another. He's had some disappointments which have caused us to become estranged. I thought he could deal with his issues better if I weren't hovering around trying to help. I suppose you would not understand this, though, never having been married."

"Maybe not, mom, but were you planning to stay here?"

"Just until I found a small apartment," Lily responded.

"Look, stay at my place again," Donna offered. " I'm here most of the time. We rarely go back to my apartment. I normally just swing by on the way home from work to pick up changes of clothes and other assorted items."

"Donna, you don't have to do that. Mom can stay here and I can come over to your apartment when you know..."

"Harvey, you and Donna are not teenagers. I know how the world works when two people in love want to be together," Lily interjected as she saw her son falter for the correct words.

Donna reached out her hand and laid it on top of Lily's.

"Then it's settled. You come home with me tonight and I will get you comfortable. Then I can either crash there or if Harvey wants me to come back I will do that. Besides I do have food in my pantry and refrigerator that needs to be eaten."

"Of course you're coming back because I will drive you both over there myself," Harvey instructed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thank you for the use of your apartment again. I really was planning to stay at a hotel or Harvey's at the worst," Lily said as she held Donna's hand in hers. "Now you go back down there and get back in the car with Harvey."

"Well, there's no problem. By the way, I am taking the day off and I plan to spend it with you," Donna said.

"No, you can't do that. The firm needs you."

"Lily, I just want to make sure that you are taken care of. You need to be with your family right now. I think Harvey's calendar is free tomorrow as well, so we can both take the day off and be with you."

"Donna, as much as I appreciate everything you've done. I don't need a wet nurse. I'm fine. I am planning to call Bobby in the morning to see if everything is ok. So hopefully I will only be here a couple of days or so."

Donna looked straight into Lily's eyes and said, "You stay as long as you need. Like I said I spend most of my nights at Harvey's. If you need either one of us or both, just hit your cell."

"Good night, Donna."

"Good night, Lily," Donna said giving the smaller woman a hug and then let herself out of her apartment.

When Donna slid into the seat next to Harvey in his car, he revved the engine.

"So, your mom is settled. Do you want to talk about that scowl on your face?" Harvey looked at Donna silently and his expression was very dark. The wall had been erected on Harvey's mother issues.

"No, I don't want to talk about it. I just wonder if my mother was lying to me. That she's cheating again."

"So, if she is, which I highly doubt, she and Bobby are not you and me. I thought you understood that," Donna said trying to make his happiness come back to them. It was sad about Bobby and Lily, but Donna was sure that they would work things out. It definitely was not her place to say anything and Harvey was no longer a child to become hurt by anything that happened in his mother's marriage. It showed a real growth between mother and son that now Lily felt so comfortable in her relationship with Harvey that she was seeking solace with him. It took great courage on Lily's part to come to New York and stay with her eldest son while things settled back in Boston.

"Harvey, your mom is going through something now and she needs all the support she can get. Think. It must have taken a lot for her to come to you knowing your history."

"Why didn't she go to Marcus? He's in Boston. I just can't help remembering when I was a child and how I had to keep all her affairs silent until I couldn't anymore and ruined everyone's lives," Harvey said. Donna had reached out between them and took Harvey's hand in support. He now squeezed Donna's hand emphasizing silently how glad she was there so he could unburden his thoughts.

"Because Marcus isn't as strong as you, Harvey. He went back to gambling and carries his own demons, so he's not the one that his mother needs right now. Besides she said if she wasn't there trying to help Bobby through his troubles, things may be resolved. After all the absence makes the heart grow fonder," Donna said and smiled to see Harvey's reaction at that platitude.

Harvey gave a little laugh and thought about Donna's words. Harvey gently squeezed Donna's hand again. _She was right. My mother's relationship with Bobby is not mine and Donna's. I am not my mother. It's really none of my business. However, I can find out and see if there is anything I can do. I do not want my mother's relationship to go the way of Marcus and Kate's. After all this time and all we've been through the last thing I want to see is my mother hurt._

"Hey, with your mom here, I guess we have to postpone our trip to Seattle," Donna said rubbing her thumb over Harvey's knuckles as he held her hand. Harvey had driven his black Lexus with the automatic transmission so he did not have to shift gears. This enabled him to hold Donna's hand while he drove back to his condo.

"So did you tell my mother that we're both off tomorrow?" Harvey asked changing the subject from their trip to Seattle back to his mom.

Donna scowled herself at Harvey and squeezing his hand, said, "Oh, so you think you can pull Donna-shit on me now?"

"Well, I do know you, you know."

"You can't do that. I'm the only one who can do that," Donna said indignant at Harvey's sudden empathic power .

"Yes, I can. I always could. I just didn't let you know," Harvey said smiling as he kept his eyes focused on traffic. It was dark and he could only see her shocked expression when he glanced sideways at her. Donna was trying to find something to say.

"Yes, I told her. I also told her we would spend the day with her. Ok?" Donna asked.

They finally had arrived and Harvey pulled the car into his parking spot underneath the building. He put the car in "park" and removed his keys. He looked down and thought about spending an entire day with his mother and Donna. He ran his thumb over her knuckles.

The parking garage was lit very brightly but the light coming into the car was muted. Finally after what seemed a long dark silence, Harvey smiled and said, "Yes, that's fine. Besides I do want my mother and you to get to know each other better."

Harvey leaned over and kissed her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day Louis was looking for both Donna and Harvey when Gretchen remind him that Harvey and Donna were both out of the office that day.

"Damn it! I knew this was going to be a problem. I need to at least talk to Harvey. Is it ok to call him?"

"I suppose Louis. You know he always answer his phone unless he's in court."

"Thanks, Gretchen. By the way, do you have that contract written up?"

"It's on your desk to be signed."

"Thanks, Gretchen," Louis said and stomped off to his office.

Harvey and Donna in the meantime had driven over to retrieve his mom for their day long excursion together. Harvey was hoping for a little "me" time while the two women lost themselves in some shopping pursuit. Donna says she was in need of some clothes for Seattle and to bring Rachel and Mike a housewarming gift as well as a "peace" offering knowing that Rachel was still a tad miffed at the whole Kessler fiasco which had caused her father to retire early from the law.

It was about 11 am on a Thursday morning. He and Donna were a little late getting started as they joyfully spent the early dawn hours spooning in Harvey's big bed. He greeted Donna with a kiss on her neck and then they spent the next few hours between the shower and back in bed just enjoying each other and the fact that they were taking the day for themselves-and his mom.

"Ok, kids, where are we going?" Lily asked as she slipped into the backseat and buckled her seatbelt.

"We're going somewhere special for brunch, mom" Harvey said as he drove through the busy Manhattan streets.

They pulled up at a parking garage and then Harvey said, "We're going to Nougatine's which is a very special place for Donna and me."

"Oh, I'm feeling very special myself. Thank you for letting me be a part of this," Lily said almost crying in the backseat.

When they had alighted from the car and started walking to the restaurant, Harvey walked next to his mother while Donna walked a few steps ahead. Donna had planned it this way because she knew Harvey wanted to have a quiet conversation with just her alone.

"This was Donna's idea to take you to brunch with us. I agreed with her. She really wants to know you better, and I just want to say," Harvey had stopped walking and Donna had stopped as well.

"What, Harvey?" Lily wanted to know looking up at her son.

"I just wanted to say that I love you, mom, and I'm here if you should need anything while you and Bobby are going through this. Donna wants to let you know she's here, too,".

As Donna had turned around she had just caught Harvey giving his mother a hug. She was so happy to see that Harvey was no longer thinking that his mother was lying to him and about the situation between she and her husband.

Recovering herself, Donna quipped, "You know they will give our table away if we don't get there..."

As they were eating through their brunch, Harvey's cell rang for the fourth time.

_"Well, you finally picked up! I need you to..." Louis ranted from the office._

"Louis, slow down. What is it you need? Give me a second," Harvey said turning to his mother and Donna signaled he was needing to take the call and he left the table for a quieter place.

"It's probably Louis, our managing partner. He's a wonderful friend but sometimes he gets a little hysterical when things start to get too much for him. Harvey and Louis are finally good friends as well as partners. He's expecting a baby with his financee, Sheila, in a few months," Donna told Lily.

Lily cleared her throat. She put down her fork and decide that this was a good time to bring up a subject which was lying heavy on her heart.

"Donna, I just wanted to say that I can see why Harvey loves you. I'm so glad he had someone to turn to when he did not want me to be part of his life. You helped him so much. Thank you for bringing my son back to me." Lily wiped a tear from her eye.

"Well, Lily, Harvey is a good man. You should be so proud of him. He accomplished so much and he is so loyal to anyone who shows him loyalty. When we were in the D.A.'s office, he used to have these dreams, he called them goals. I think he's achieved about all of them."

"Except the one where he makes you his wife and mother of his children."

"Are we sure that's one of his dreams and not yours?" Donna asked arching an eyebrow.

"Let's just say I have Mother's Instinct on this one. He may think that at one time I had stopped loving him or knew him very well. That was very untrue. I know you know of my sins against my family, but I am so happy you don't hold a grudge. I can see he must have waited a long while before he wanted to be with you."

"Lily, Harvey and I are happy and we're together; so let's keep all that nastiness in the past where it belongs," Donna put a hand on Lily's forearm and smiled at her.

"Touching back on marriage and children as Harvey said anything to you?" Lily wondered.

Donna took a sip of her coffee and wondered herself if Harvey had those things in the back of his mind. It had only been a few months and they were still settling where they should reside. Shuffling back and forth during the week and fitting in time for themselves along with their respective work duties was a challenge. Donna could only imagine if they had a child thrown into the mix.

"No he hasn't. To be fair, I haven't either. This new status between us is still so new. I was just thinking we have so much work between us just keeping the firm together that if we were to have a child I'm not sure it would be neglected," Donna confided.

"Are you saying that you don't want to marry and have children with Harvey if the opportunity should arise?"

Donna put down her coffee cup and said, "No, I'm not saying that. I don't know how Harvey feels about the subject of marriage and children. I know he used to think people were stupid for doing that, but I am pretty sure he's had a huge change of heart. Otherwise I wouldn't be with him in this capacity. I know how I feel. I would like nothing better than to be Harvey's wife and have a couple of strawberry-blonde babies padding around the condo."

Lily smiled widely and her eyes glistened with unshed tears. "I am so happy to hear you say that."

At that time Harvey returned to the table and put his napkin back in his lap having deposited his cell in his plain white shirt pocket.

"Louis having a meltdown?" Donna asked seeing the disquiet look on Harvey's face.

"Yes," Harvey said.

"Anything I can do to help?"

"No, Donna. Not this time. It seems the only one that can help this time is me. I will need to go back to the condo and change and go see the President of our new merged customers. All of a sudden they are not happy with some of the contractual items and are protesting the contract."

"Oh, no. We worked so hard on that. Well, you worked hard on that merger," Donna said.

"We worked on hard that merger, Donna, not just me. However, apparently not hard enough. Look I called Ray to pick you up when you're ready. You have his number. He's prepared to take you anywhere you want to go. I need to take the car," Harvey said calling for the waiter so he could give him his credit card.

"Harvey, I have it. Don't worry," Donna rose and Harvey came over to her and they briefly embraced. They kissed goodbye and Donna murmured to him running her hand down his jawline. "Dazzle them again with your Harvey Specter shit and they won't know what hit them."

Harvey smiled and kissed her again. He then bent down and kissed his mom's cheek. "I'll catch up with you later."

After Harvey left, Donna and Lily had another cup of coffee. The restaurant was slow for lunchtime and the host was not rushing them out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lily looked pensive and things between the women had grown quiet. Without Harvey as their common denominator it seemed that the conversation just evaporated. Lily still wanted to know about Donna having only spoken to her briefly about herself and meeting her parents the month before.

"Donna, just how long have you and Harvey know each other? I'm just curious," Lily asked.

"Let's see we've known each other for about fourteen years. I worked for him as his assistant for the majority of them. I've only been COO for the last...going on my 3rd year," Donna responded.

"That's a long time. I just want to know and I am pretty sure I know the answer, but I am going to ask this anyway," Lily began. "Do you love him?"

"Yes, Lily, I have always loved him. I think from the first moment I laid eyes on him. He was so slick and sure of himself. Cocky for sure, but his reasons for doing what he did, mainly try cases as an ADA and work so hard gave me a sense that down deep he was a very good person. A little immature, but good just the same."

"What was he like as a little boy? I think I know, but Harvey never really talks about when he was little. I only found out tidbits when Gordon would call."

"Gordon did mention a Donna every now and then we talked. You're going to think this is silly, but I believe Gordon once told me and I quote: "If Harvey doesn't snap that woman up and marry her, I might.'" Lily smiled and chuckled.

"I love talking to Gordon. He was so proud of Harvey. I used to join Harvey sometimes when Gordon was playing locally. He even wanted me to sing one time, but I declined."

"Harvey told me that you're really an actress and a very good one."

"Is this why you asked me if I really loved Harvey? Did you think I have ulterior motives?"

"Oh God, no! Donna please don't be offended. I know you love Harvey and have waited a long time for him to grow up. I was just making conversation because I thought it was interesting."

"I'm sorry, Lily. I didn't mean to take umbrage. I just don't want anyone to think that I am not genuninely in love with your son. You have nothing to worry about. He's in good hands."

Lily smiled at Donna. "I can see that. You're in good hands as well. Harvey is so in love with you and has been from what I can tell for a long, long time."

"Well, then, let's take a sip of our coffees and do some shopping. Ray should be outside waiting for us by now," Donna said raising her coffee cup as Lily did and swiftly finishing the dregs lying in the bottom of their respective mugs.


	8. Chapter 8

**HI Folks! Sorry I am a little late with this update. Been really busy, but things should calm down now. Choir is over for the season and my last quarter with vocal coach will be over in a couple of weeks and I postponed the rest of my PM courses until September. I struggled with a part of this chapter. I will let you guess which part. Please enjoy this chapter. Thanks for encouraging me to continue. - Love - Carebearmaxi**

Loving Each Other Out Loud

Chapter 8 - Seattle

Harvey and Donna left for Seattle three days after Harvey's mom took temporary residence in a small furnished apartment near Donna. Lily no longer wanted to impose on Donna as she knew that Harvey and Donna both had not decided where they wanted to live or even if they wanted to live together. Lily knew their relationship was still sacrosanct, and they did not want to jinx it by having discussions for which they were not ready.

Donna helped Lily set up her furnished apartment by shopping for a few homey pieces that reflected Lily's tastes. Harvey had been happy that Donna and his mom were able to become friends so fast. He only hoped that, in time, Harvey would prove to Jim Paulsen that he had every intention of being with his daughter forever. Luckily Roberta Paulsen did not have such a difficult time with Harvey. She, like Donna, could see the good man Harvey truly was; besides, she loved to flirt with Harvey as well. Roberta always thought Harvey handsome and could not resist a little bantering herself.

Now as he and Donna boarded the plane to Seattle at 2:00 pm Eastern time, Donna could not help but tackle him about the situation at the firm. There had been an unseen wrinkle with some of the fine print in the merger paperwork. Nothing too terrible, but it did preoccupy Harvey's mind almost the entire plane trip from New York through to Seattle.

They sat in First Class, of course. Donna possessed the window seat and sipped on a white wine spritzer. She looked at Harvey whose reading glasses were on his face examining the merger paperwork over and over again reading between the lines to see what language had enraged their new clients so badly.

Donna tapped him on his dark button down shirted shoulder and said, "Harvey, I thought that the CFO of the merged entity had ironed out all the tactics with who was to stay and who was to go. I matched the departments up with their respective lawyers. Have you spoken with Katrina and Samantha?"

"Yes. I also consulted with the general counsel from LeHocky that the two banks agreed to retain much against my better judgment. The guy from LeHocky is the one who's causing the rift and bringing up past details about our firm wherein he alleges we acted in bad faith. He's sabotaging all the work we've done by stating that we were acting illegally. Munson, who is the guy's name, is saying he wants NY First Fidelity to break with our firm and engage a new firm. Something to do with the whole Kessler affair."

"What does Katrina and Samantha say about it? They have indicated that their two financiers have no problem with the overall merger."

"Well, no their financiers are fine. It's the bigger fish. The ones that Alex is representing and myself who represents the bank as an entity."

Harvey turned to his girlfriend and for the first time noticed that day how pretty she looked although she had worn little to no makeup and she was dressed in her yoga pants, sneakers, and checkered red gingham shirt. Her reading glasses were perched on her head as she had taken out a few of the contracts she had been working on earlier that week. Thus, reason why her wine was diluted. Her liquor of choice when traveling Harvey knew. For Donna, Harvey surmised that hiring new associates was getting to be quite a chore because all of a sudden SpecterLittWheelerWilliams was receiving, once again, resumes and applicants from all the best law schools. Harvey listened as Donna told him about her consultations with Louis on whom to make offers and who to throw back. Harvey knew firsthand how little time Louis had for consulting with Donna. However, Louis had consulted with Harvey and requested if he would throw a lifeline to Donna if she needed it as Louis had given as much time as he could. Harvey told Louis that he would be glad to help if Donna really became overwhelmed. So without revealing that he had gone to Harvey first, Louis gave Donna the confidence that he thought her capable of choosing. This gave Donna so much confidence because Louis at one time prized training the associates above all his other responsibilities of the firm. Louis had told her to use her instincts. If she really needed help and Harvey and he were not available then Sheila was more than capable of helping her make the appropriate choices. She need only ask.

Conversation between he and Donna had evaporated as they sat in first class with their own thoughts. Donna tried to take the brief away, but Harvey lovingly caught her hand and kissed it and said that he wanted to work on it now so they would have leisurely time to spend with Rachel and Mike. Donna smiled softly, kissed him, and then putting her own reading glasses back on her head looked again at the latest contracts and applications. Watching Donna pleasurably for one more minute before he returned to his paperwork, Harvey's mind could not concentrate as thoughts of his mom's own lovelife came screaming into his brain.

Harvey cleared his throat.

"Donna."

She put her glasses back up on top of her messy red bun on top of her head, smirked, and said, "Thinking about your mom?"

"Mind reader. Yes. I didn't tell you I saw her this morning before we left from the firm this afternoon. You were in one of your meetings with Louis or she would have said a personal goodbye to you, too."

"I know we had a great time shopping and putting those little touches in her apartment. I love your mom. I am so glad that you and she are able to talk through things and be a real mother and son," Donna said placing a hand over Harvey's as it lay on his paperwork.

"Thanks to you, Donna. It never would have happened had it not been for you," Harvey said and he saw Donna lower her eyes and shy away.

When the moment passed, Harvey moved his hand out from under Donna's and grazed his thumb over her knuckles.

"My mom contacted Bobby. She told me that Bobby agreed with her suggestion to stay away for a little while until he could get his issues worked out. He really wanted her home, but he needs to be alone," Harvey said as he watched his large thumb graze over Donna's delicate knuckles.

"How did Lily take that information? I imagine not well. She's been with Bobby a long time."

"She took it well. She laughingly told me he's going through late male menopause," Harvey chuckled at that one. He had heard that phrase thrown around before, but he never really understood what it meant. Probably because the symptoms from what he understood sounded identical to how Harvey had spent his twenties and thirties.

Donna sniffed and said, "Well, I guess better late than never..."

"Donna..." Harvey lamented.

"Hey, I'm just saying...no. Really, Harvey, I hope your mom's marriage gets turned around. I never met Bobby but Lily sounded like she had really found the man she was meant to be with. Despite what you think, and I know it wasn't like it should have been, Harvey. Your mother did love your father."

"Yes, well, that's done and over with."

Suddenly Harvey removed his paperwork from the table, slid it into his briefcase, and then decidedly did the same to Donna's paperwork. He put both their tables up in front of them and ordered a Macallan 18 for both of them from the flight attendant.

"Look I don't want to talk about my mother or Bobby or the firm or anything else. I just want to focus on us and how we are going to explain this development in our relationship to our two best friends," Harvey said.

The older brunette flight attendant brought them their drinks.

Donna moved closer to Harvey and closing her eyes almost completely deeply spoke, "Mind reader."

Harvey and she clinked glasses. "To us," he said softly. They both took a sip and then kissed.

"I wish this was Gianopoulus' plane. He has a private cabin in the back for Mile High Club. Have you ever done it at 35,000 feet?"

"Well, if I did, I'm not telling you. I am sure you did with Darby's private plane and Scottie," Donna laughingly said. Harvey had placed a mild poker face to her importuning to which Donna smiled lopsidedly.

Then he relaxed. _Of course she knows! _ Harvey figured.

Donna looked away around the cabin trying to estimate if they could really get away with having a quickie in this cabin. It was very quiet and the only other couple passengers had dozed off. They had been in the air for a few hours and still had a couple of hours to go.

Harvey came closer to Donna and seductively said, "Did I tell you how much you look like Ginger and MaryAnn from Gilligan's Island?"

"Mmmm, which one do you think was hotter," Donna said sidling closer to Harvey and noticing his jeans were tightening. She ran her hand over his bulge under Harvey's suit jacket which he had come to lay on top of him.

"Both. I love my redheads in gingham button down blouses," Donna half bent over Harvey, and he nuzzled her neck. He found his favorite part and trailed kisses down her ear.

"Harvey," Donna moaned softly as she shivered from his touch. She stroked his lower body and could not help noticing how aroused he was.

Harvey took his suit jacket and covered them both with it as Donna straddled his lap. Instead of Harvey's jacket to cover them both, Donna took the blanket she had requested at the beginning of the flight and placing it around her shoulders it draped long enough for others not to see how Harvey unbuttoned her blouse laying kisses along her clavicle and the top of her bound breast. He reach his arms around her and undid her bra with one hand setting her breasts free from confinement. Donna writhed and longed to have another part of her set free for his mouth and his tongue and whatever else they could manage in their seats. Luckily in First Class they had the soft cushiony chairs. Donna undid Harvey's belt and felt her way down to his cock which was straining in her hand to be set free. She softly manipulated the soft skin of his testicles and wrapped her hand around his straining cock. While Harvey shivered from Donna's skillful touch, he had managed somehow to get Donna's yoga pants halfway down her legs. He pulled at the string of her delicate red thong with one hand accidentally leaving it torn and carefully slid two fingers into her warm opening. As he penetrated and breathed hard into Donna's mouth she gasped for air and at the sudden pleasurable movements of his fingers inside her womanly area. She writhed back and forth on his fingers and he could feel her dripping and ready for him.

They took a moment while their foreheads were together, panting quickly. They were both draped not only by Donna's blanket which covered their lower halves as well but Harvey suit jacket covered any top portion which may become exposed. Smiling conspiratorially they both looked surreptitiously around to see if either one of the other couple had inadvertently become awakened. Nope. All was clear.

Wriggling down to a crouched position, Donna lowered Harvey's jeans and boxers setting his swollen member free. Donna sat him gently back in his seat as he had held himself up out of it as Donna undressed him. "Relax, baby," Donna whisperingly urged and took him into her mouth. She was always astonished at his girth. She relaxed her throat and worked him up and down. Harvey moaned quietly and held Donna's head as she worked. Fearing he would come right there from the soft moist feel of her mouth and the friction from her hands, he gently coaxed her to stop. Donna removed her torn thong and toed off her yoga pants leaving them in a pool at Harvey's feet. Sighing deeply, Donna, with Harvey's hands guiding her movements and the blanket on her shoulders, placed her hips gently on his lap so she was impaled by his hard erection.

As she sank down on top of him, there was a skip in Donna's voice. She hoped her deep sigh and hiccup were not too loud. Harvey smiled into her eyes as she opened them to look at him as she felt him deep inside her. "Easy, baby," Harvey coaxed as he helped Donna begin a soft rhythm up and down and all around. She ground her hips and swayed back and forth. The urge to go faster and pump harder took Donna over. Her head fell to Harvey's shoulders and she swiftly finished unbuttoning his shirt baring his toned stomach and chest. She squeezed his left nipple and lowering her head putting the right one between her teeth mimicking how he had loved her. Harvey's thighs worked a faster rhythm. Donna sat up and threw back her head closing her eyes. Harvey held Donna near him and caught one of her beautiful bouncing breasts with his mouth wetting it in a semicircle movement. Bending forward and recapturing Donna's blanket on her shoulders as it almost revealed their lovemaking, he let his hands slide up her back supporting her arched position on his lap as he kissed the beads of sweat from the lightly sprinkled freckled skin from between her breasts. Soon Donna felt on fire from Harvey's tongue on her breasts and his hands pulling her all around him, she began to bounce harder and moan softly.

"Harvey..." Donna strangled a cry. Harvey had been working her faster harder up and down like a waterpump. Finally with two thrusts that Donna felt pierced her through, Harvey settled and they both panted in unison with their hearts beating in their throats as they panted from their joint orgasms. They put their foreheads together and looked at one another. Quietly they kissed. Donna laid her head on Harvey's half-clad shoulder and sighed heavily. She could still feel him inside her and she could not help but wriggle against him. Harvey then removed her gently from his lap kissing her all the way. With quick manueuvering, she laid the blanket on top of Harvey as he had luckily brought out his handkerchief from his suit jacket. He cleaned himself off as best he could and offered to help Donna who had been crouched on the floor. She cleaned what she could with her torn thong. Lovingly they each began to dress the other. Harvey actually smiled as he buttoned Donna's red gingham shirt. He then kissed her lips.

"There you go, Maryann. The Skipper wouldn't suspect a thing."

"Thank you, Gilligan," Donna teased kissing his neck where she could see his pulse still coming down from their quickie.

"I'm not Gilligan. I'm definitely The Professor," Harvey quietly protested taking her face in his hands and kissing her deeply.

"Well, in reality, you have a lot of money. So maybe your Thurston Howell the Third?," Donna responded.

"That would make you Mrs. Thurston Howell the Third. Lovey," Harvey smiled and laughed at the direction of their conversation. They kissed again and Harvey resumed his former seated position mostly dressed except for his dark black shirt which Donna had left only half buttoned leaving a glimpse of Harvey's glistening skin.

As Donna bent and picked up her red thong from the floor, she held it up to Harvey's view.

"You owe me a new thong, loverboy. I now have to go commando until we get to The Ross'."

"Your on your own for that one, my dear, because I like you commando. Cuts time," Harvey smarmily whispered and kissed Donna.

"After they were dressed fully, Harvey rose with shaky legs and carefully placed his soiled handkerchief and Donna's wet thong into the wastebasket.

Donna smiled at Harvey and laughed as she watched him come back to their seats. He completed buttoning his shirt as he did so. Before sitting he took her hand and kissed it.

"I'm tired," Donna said yawning laying a kiss on his sweaty forehead then collapsing back into her seat.

"Yeah, me, too," Harvey said yawning as well collapsing into his seat. He brought his arm around Donna drew her again onto his lap where they spent a few minutes innocently kissing. It was then the flight attendant decided to interrupt them.

"We have about another hour in the air. Would you care for another beverage?"

Donna who was still sitting on Harvey's lap looked at him, stroked his face, and searched his eyes for any request. However, it was Harvey who answered.

"No, thank you. I have had all the drink I need."

The flight attendant looked at the other soundly asleep passengers focusing on the older white haired man who was snoring sonorously.

"I think he's out for the count," Donna mentioned tossing her head in the old man's direction.

Nothing was lost on the flight attendant. She had turned her head back to Harvey and Donna after spotting him from across the cabin. "Yes, after that little performance by you two, I can understand why," she whispered from behind her hand.

"You saw us? I thought we were being discreet?" Harvey asked incredulously looking up at the older woman.

"Let's just say, I "heard" things. I didn't want to interrupt. I didn't hear any loud exclamations or problems, so I figured if I didn't "see" it, "it" didn't happen."

"So, we're not in trouble? We won't be thrown in front of the air marshal and taken into custody?" Donna asked with her heart pounding for a completely different reason.

The flight attendant, whose name was Anna, said, "No, like I said. I didn't "see" it." She smiled widely then. "I'm rather happy when all that happens on a long flight is two people making love. Congratulations."

Harvey and Donna looked at one another as the flight attendant turned and left for the back of the plane. They tittered. They were embarrased but relieved that someone else could clearly see how deeply and passionately in love they were.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The plane finally touched down on time at 4:00 pm local Seattle time. Mike had texted Harvey and said that they were waiting for him in baggage claim. Donna had been in Seattle a long time ago when she was traveling with a couple of her college girlfriends on a theater weekend, but she had no recollection of where they had actually landed since the airport and been renovated since then.

Soon they had chosen the correct escalator down and there was Mike plain as day standing at the bottom with a sarcastic sign that said: "Mr. and Mrs. Paulsen".

"Ok, I gotta ask. The plane landed at 4:00 pm. The luggage has been up for another hour. By the way, I spotted your luggage and made sure that they put it away for you. It is now 6:00 p.m... Did you guys get detained for having sex in First Class?" Mike asked.

Harvey and Donna both smirked at their "pup". Unfortunately, it was too close to the truth. The flight attendant had said nothing to them until they were deplaning.

_When Harvey and Donna were deplaning..._

_ "Here is $200, Anna. We so appreciate you not taking us to see the official airport sex police, if you know what I mean?" Harvey had said as he gave the money to Anna surreptitiously._

_ "Mr. Specter, you don't need to buy my silence. I told you. I "saw" nothing. Now I don't want to..."_

_ "Please Anna. Take it. Think of it as a tip for your great service," Donna said winking at her._

_ Anna looked down at the two hundred dollars that Harvey had handed her and Donna had passed another $100 bill over to her with a smile. Anna, then, felt the secret money in the pocket of her jacketed uniform. She looked up at them both before she was letting them out of the plane. _

_ "Thank you both. Fly again with us soon."_

_ "You can bet on it," Harvey said with a wink and a smile as he and Donna deboarded the plane._

_Back to meeting Mike at the baggage claim..._

"None of your business what we were doing or not doing in First Class," Harvey said.

"I knew it. Wait until I tell Rachel," Mike said.

Looking down at the sign that Mike had held, Harvey then responded. "With all due respect, Donna, if we do get married, that ain't happening."

Donna looked over at him and rolled her eyes. "We'll see."

Mike looked at Donna and then at Harvey and noted the happy peaceful expression on their faces. Harvey looked years younger and Donna looked more radiant than ever. _God! They could have had this so much sooner! Wait until Rachel sees them. She will forgive them in a heartbeat._

Mike and Harvey carried their luggage to Mike's car.

"I expected it to be raining heavily like it's rumored," Harvey said.

"We have more rainy days than most, but it seems you have brought good weather with you."

"It's been pretty warm in New York," Donna said looking over to Harvey

"Hot as hell more like it," he teased out of the side of his mouth.

"Ok, you two, enough of that," Mike said smiling widely. No one except his own wife was more happier than he when his best friend called him and told him they were together and so happy.

Donna was unfamiliar with this part of Seattle as she had told Mike she had not been out to the West since she had been in college.

"It was a small theater group of men and women and we all decided to make a road trip of it. It took us the better part of two weeks to get here from New York," Donna said.

"So what happened once you arrived?" Mike asked curiously. Harvey sat listening as he had never been told many of Donna's college day stories. While listening attentively, Harvey, at that moment, decided that if he could get Donna to tell him stories of her college days then he would be eager to listen to her forever. _Lord knows she knew enough of my sordid past. Though not much from when I was at college or in the mailroom at the firm._

Donna gasped when she saw how cute and simple Mike and Rachel's new house was. The house lay in the middle of a large plot of land. Mike and Rachel had really set down roots here and planned to have their family here. The house was a two story colonial with a wrap around porch and a two car garage. Inside there were five bedrooms. For the purposes right now, one bedroom was being used as a study, one as a guest room and one for a nursery someday. One was the Master bedroom and the other was simply being used as recreational room upstairs. Looking around, Donna knew this was a house and a piece of land where the Ross' could grow.

Rachel met them at the door. She was dressed in a pair of cropped jeans and a white lace button down blouse. Her dark hair was up in a messy bun and she was bare foot.

Donna stopped in the doorway and Rachel's arms went around her best friend. As they pulled away, Donna could see tears standing in Rachel's eyes.

"I'm so happy for you Donna. You finally have what you wanted."

Donna smiled and hugged her friend again. "Yes, Rache, and, so far, it's everything and more than what I hoped it would be. I love him so fiercely and he loves me," Donna said as she pulled out of her friend's embrace.

"Honey, I'm going to take their luggage up to the guestroom and then show Harvey around the land," Mike said winking knowing that the real reason for this trip was so the girls would have time to mend and talk things out concerning Robert.

"Ok," Rachel said. Rachel had said nothing personally to Harvey yet. She just smiled as he accompanied Mike upstairs.

"Come sit," Rachel invited Donna into her large sunken living room with a fireplace. There was no need for a fire today as the late May air was warm. Rachel had the windows open because for once the sun was blazing and she wanted as much air and sunlight in her house as possible.

"I see great minds think alike," Donna said as she sat on the low couch in front of a coffee table on which sat a wine bottle and two wine glasses.

"Would you like some?"

"Yes, thank you," Rachel unscrewed the bottletop and poured the dark liquid into both glasses leaving them half full.

Rachel handed Donna a glass and then placed the bottle back on the table Rachel retrieved her glass and sat down as well.

"I want to toast first," Rachel said smiling.

"To what?"

"To old friends and to your newfound happiness with Harvey," Rachel said and clinked her glass with Donna's. They each took a sip.

"Mmhmmm. This is so good..." Donna said taking another sip.

Donna went to look at the bottle to find the vintage and she found she was drinking sparkling grape juice.

Rachel waited for Donna's reaction.

"Rachel, why is there no alchohol in my alcohol?"

"Well, I wanted to keep it secret from the majority of people until we were safe, but mom and dad were here last week and I had to tell them so..."

"Oh, Rachel! You're...having...a baby?"

"Yes, but, first, I want to apologize for my behavior to you after learning about my dad. He and mom left here about a week ago and he fiercely told me that his actions had nothing whatsoever to do with the case itself or with either your behavior or Harvey's."

"So, you're no longer mad at us?"

Rachel looked down to consider her thoughts and then she looked back up at her friend.

"I was just upset because I know my dad loved being a lawyer. He wanted to have at least a few more years at it he had told me until he was retirement age, so that was why I really became angry. He then explained to me his reasons and I realized that he was truly at peace with it."

"So, do you want to tell Harvey and me what his reasons were because he swore everyone who does know to secrecy. Harvey thanked him profusely and took him out for his retirement but Robert still didn't reveal anything."

Rachel put her hand on Donna's arm. "I don't really know all the details, but he let me know enough that I was at peace as well. So, I apologize I can't tell you things I don't really know."

Donna took another sip of her wine and took Rachel's hand and said, "I am so happy to be here."

Rachel smiled and said, "Me, too."

"So, spill, mommy-to-be..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, upstairs, in the upstairs rec room or Mike's "man" cave there were movie posters on the wall and a large TV set up with stereo speakers and whatever other convenience a real mancave would possess.

"Wanna drink?" Mike asked.

"Sure. A beer would be nice," Harvey stated.

"Got one right here for you," Mike said bending down to the minifridge and retrieving the beers.

"So...how do you like being with the "one." I knew it was always her," Mike said.

"It's great and scary. For once in my life, I don't want to run anywhere. I sort of knew all along, but I thought we were past this..." Harvey said not sure how to verbalize his feelings and his love for Donna to his best friend.

"Harvey, I know. I've been there. I'm still there. Rachel and I are still happy and we work together and come home together..."

"I just do not want to screw this up," Harvey said revealing his small insecurity.

Mike came over to where Harvey stood at the window overseeing the late afternoon sun shining on the vast land of Mike's backyard. He patted his mentor's shoulder.

"You won't screw it up. Do you want to know how I know?" Mike asked.

Harvey turned from the window and said, "How do you know?"

"Because Donna is the "one" and she loves you as much as you love her. She always has," Mike said tipping the bottleneck toward Harvey's as he held it in his hands.

"To you and Donna," Mike said as he and Harvey clinked the bottlenecks and took a sip both. "Now, onto some news that I know Rachel is bursting to tell everyone especially you guys..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later, Harvey and Donna lay side by side holding hands in the large bed in The Ross' guestroom.

Donna sighed happily. "Mike and Rachel are having a baby! That's so great. Isn't it, Harvey?"

When a response did not come immediately from her inquiry, she thought he had fallen asleep. She let go of his hand. He turned over away from her. Donna thought this a strange reaction to her question, so she rose up on one elbow and placing a gentle hand on Harvey's bent arm she looked over to see what expression was on his face.

The lights were off because it was very late Seattle time so it was even later by their New York time. Donna had been riding the high all night of being with Harvey as his girlfriend and knowing their best friends were to be parents in a few months. Harvey had demonstrated his excitement as well and teased Mike relentlessly about becoming a father when he was barely out of diapers himself. Donna thought she felt something not quite genuine when he looked away. It was the same sort of silence he had worn the night of the gala when Sheila had insisted that he feel her and Louis' baby kick.

"Harvey? What's going on?" Donna persisted. He had to still learn to talk about some of his feelings even if they were painful. He had to still learn to trust that they were together. She had to do the same. She wanted to tell Harvey how much she wanted to marry and have children if it was not too late, but she felt that he was not yet ready for that conversation. She would have to force it somehow and they would have to face any differences together if they wanted their present relationship to survive.

They had not had a big argument yet between them, and they had been together for a good two months now.

Suddenly, Harvey turned over and sat up and turned on the lamp which sat on the nightstand next to him. Donna sat cross-legged next to him and her hand came to lay on his stomach. She curled her fingers feeling that the time for that talk may have just come.

"Donna, I do want to have children someday. I really didn't think I wanted to, but with Louis and Sheila's baby coming and now Mike and Rachel, I really want that experience. I didn't want to have a child at first because of my own childhood and then seeing how Marcus was torn apart when Kate divorced him. I felt I did not want a child of mine to be torn apart just because its mother and I no longer wanted to be together. It's hell on the whole family especially a child."

Donna gave Harvey the most sympathetic and loving look she could muster. She scooted up to the headboard and then Harvey drew her into his arms. She laid her head on his shoulder and put her arm around his stomach. She had always known that his own childhood experiences had colored his own desires for his own life. She knew he had had no thoughts of anything permanent until he felt he would lose her. He had said this to her the morning after he had come to her door the night of the hearing. Now he was actually wanting to be a father. Donna knew he would make a good one. She was sure she wanted to be a mother, but she knew juggling a career, a husband, and children simultaneously could be hard work and if it all was not kept in balance something would be lost. Donna was always up for a challenge. Look how long her love for Harvey had challenged her before she had finally thought maybe she could go on without him.

Donna looked up at this man she loved so much and loved so long. She knew him pretty well and she was having a wonderful time getting to know sides of him where previously she had only seen glimpses. The scared little boy, the angry young man, and finally the handsome womanizer who had only a couple of years ago finally reconciled and became the whole man that had been lurking underneath his bully-like exterior hiding that big heart of his.

"Harvey, I want children, too. I want _our _children. I just hope that I won't disappoint us by not getting pregnant when we're ready."

Harvey looked down into those green depths. He lowered her in his arms until he lie beside her. He stroked her face and gently kissed her forehead, her eyes, her nose, and then finally her lips. He felt her arms surround him and his heart burst again with the knowledge that all he wanted now was in his arms. Her and their child if they were fortunate enough to be blessed with one.

"Donna, I love _you. _If the powers that be cannot give us a child of our own then we still have each other. For this I would give up the firm and all the riches and comforts that the firm affords you and me. Donna, don't cry," he said as he saw a tear of sheer bliss escape her eye and run down her cheek. He kissed it away.

"I love you, Harvey. I'm silly, but I want all of it. Marriage, children, the home, and you grilling your favorite burger on the barbecue. I've only ever wanted that with one man and that one man was you."

His answer was to kiss her and hold her tight.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi Folks! Well here we have a little more of the reunion of Mike, Harvey, Donna, and Rachel. I attempted at humor among them and hope you can see it or better yet chuckle. Let me know. Thank you to all - Carebearmaxi.**

Loving Each Other Out Loud

Chapter 9 - Seattle and Back

Mike, Harvey, Donna, and Rachel all took a walk around the neighborhood. The warm clear weather from New York seemed to have followed Harvey and Donna. Wanting to stretch their legs and show them how quiet and wonderful suburbia was, the married couple and the going steady couple walked along the sidewalk and enjoyed the beautiful warm May day.

"Thought you said you and Harvey "didn't want to be together"?" Mike asked sarcastically. He could not help but notice that glowing look on Donna's face.

Donna laughed and punched Mike's arm playfully. "Well, I was wrong. We do want to be together...in all the ways!" Donna burst out in laughter and Mike smiled wide. He put his arm around her and gave her a kiss on her cheek in the old way he used to when they would have their heart-to-hearts back in New York.

Meanwhile Rachel and Harvey were talking about the case back in New York when Rachel wanted to abruptly change the subject.

"Well, I wish I was back there to help you, Harvey," Rachel said.

"Yes. We could use you. Some of our associates are..." Harvey trailed.

"So, how serious are you about Donna?"

"Excuse me?"

"Come on, Harvey. I don't mean to pry, but that woman has waited for you for so long and it seems you still might be a bit reserved to go farther?"

Harvey smirked and turned his head. _I knew I couldn't hide anything from Rachel. She's as bad as Donna!"_

"Look, Rachel, I don't have any reservations about anything. I have finally realized that Donna's the one. So, if it's not too long a wait for you, I may need your help with something in a few weeks."

Rachel's eyes lit up and she stopped in her tracks. She looked up at Harvey and said, "What is it? An engagement ring? A marriage proposal?"

Then totally turning the subject around, Rachel frowned and said, " Oh no, you don't want children?"

Harvey just stood there as he watched Donna walk on with Mike. They were animately talking .

He waited until Rachel stopped talking and resumed her more reserve posture by unfolding her hands and stopped jumping up and down.

"Are you done now?'

"Yes, Harvey, sorry," Rachel said. "What is it?"

"I'll tell you in a couple of weeks. When I text or call, you cannot breathe a word to Donna or and, perhaps, your husband. I know they talk," Harvey said with a smile pointing at the two people walking ahead of them.

"By the way, congratulations! Mike told me last night, but I don't think you knew that I knew," Harvey said.

"I'm sure if Mike hadn't mentioned it Donna would have," Rachel said tucking a lock of long dark hair behind her ear. Harvey gave Rachel a hug.

"I'm happy for you two. You are both going to make great parents," Harvey said releasing her. "Just don't tell you-know-who I said that." Harvey's smile was wide and genuine.

"Thank you, Harvey, but I will let you in on a little secret," Rachel said placing her hand behind her mouth pretending that she was telling a confidence. "He knows already."

Harvey looked upward and said, "Yes, he probaby does."

They resumed walking quietly for a few seconds as they watched Donna and Mike joke with one another.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Rachel abruptly asked. She knew he was probably going to enlist her help in picking out an engagement ring and a venue or a way to propose.

"I want to make sure the firm isn't falling down around us again before "it" happens, ok?"

Rachel could not help but give a little tiff.

"Truthfully, when isn't the firm falling down around you?"

Harvey smiled out the side of his mouth and held out his arm to the expectant mother.

"You have a point," Harvey said and laughed out loud with his wide Chesire Cat smile.

They all took a seat at a picnic table at the park down the street from where The Ross' lived. Harvey sat on the bench next to Donna and he put his arm around her. Mike and Rachel, who sat on the opposite side, could not help but notice the ease between them. Their constant touching. Their wide smiles and the stars in their eyes. This is the Harvey and Donna that Mike thought they would be if they had ever allowed themselves and their love for each other to be free and easy with no complications. Mike had thought that Harvey was all to blame; but from his own questions to Donna and not a few conversations with his own wife, Mike had realized that the delay had not been all onesided.

"Not too close now. I'm a lawyer in this town. I would have hard time explaining to the cops that my best friends hadn't had sex in 13 years and now they have to have it everywhere," Mike smiled and then took a swig of water from the bottle he had brought from home.

"How about we spread you're a fraud again, hot shot!" Harvey joked.

"Touche," Mike said.

In that moment all was right with the world, the sky was blue with puffy clouds. The temperature was a fair 75 degrees and Harvey sat there with his arm warm around the love of his life and he sat across from their two best friends in the world. Harvey was at peace as long as he did not think about New York and what was facing them back there, but even in that instance he knew as long as he had Donna they would weather the storm together.

Mike turned to Rachel and he sarcastically asked, "Hey honey, did I tell you why we were so late coming back from the airport?"

"Mike..." Harvey warned.

Donna tittered behind her hand. She had been embarrassed at first when Mike had figured out that she and Harvey had joined the Mile High Club in First Class across from two totally knocked out elder passengers and a flight attendant who pretended she did not see what she saw. Now, however, Donna found the whole incident hilarious, but it could only remain that way if only the four of them would keep the moment locked away in their individual memories.

"No, Mike, why were you so late coming back from the airport yesterday? I'm sure there's a good explanation," Rachel could not help but play along.

"Rachel..." Donna said. "Don't listen to him."

"He's my husband, Donna, and an officer of the court so I'm sure he will tell me the truth and nothing but the truth," Rachel said grinning broadly.

Mike stage whispered to Rachel, "They did the nasty in First Class with other passengers present, from my understanding."

"Harvey!" Donna exclaimed. "I really didn't think you would give Mike details!"

"You mean it's true!" Rachel interjected.

"Of course, it's true," Harvey said smugly. "I'm a lawyer and I cannot lie."

"Yeah, well we know what kind of lawyer you are..." Mike teased again. They were all giggling.

"Three of us are lawyers. Sorry, Donna," Rachel said.

"Hey, I'm perfectly fine being COO. It's bad enough I work around them and... in love with one of them," Donna said softly looking into Harvey's big brown eyes.

He quieted the giggling as he bent and kissed Donna's soft lips.

"Don't take this the wrong way, guys, but that was beautiful. Truly. Something I have been waiting to see since the first day I walked into Pearson Hardman," Mike said.

Donna rolled her eyes and then smiled at the both of them. She then looked up at Harvey and he enclosed her in both arms. Donna looked across at her best friends while she placed a hand on top of Harvey's crossed arms and said. "You two have always known, haven't you?"

Mike and Rachel joined hands and said in unison. "Yes."

The last night that the foursome were to be together was very special. They sat in front of Mike and Rachel's fireplace at a low coffeetable. All four sat on the floor. They had decided to play a little movie trivia to see who would win the battle. The Ross's or Harvey and Donna. The first game was a tie, so they switched partners: Harvey and Rachel and Mike and Donna. It was another tie. So for the rubber game of the match it became an old girls-against-the-boys match.

As it turned out the last movie multiple choice question had a Romance/Comedy as the answer which Donna and Rachel knew but left Mike and Harvey baffled.

"Are you serious? "The Proposal?" I gave up that movie after the first five minutes," Harvey complained.

"It doesn't matter. Girls rule!" Donna exclaimed as she started to put away the card game. Mike and Rachel had gone to bed, so they were alone in the sunken living room with a roaring fire. The chill that arose with the coming of night was swept away by the fire flickering in the grate.

"Hey," Harvey said reaching out for Donna and coercing her to stop what she was doing and come sit with him.

She smiled and eagerly complied with his request. _I could never resist him. _Harvey leaned against the couch and encircled her in his arms. She leaned her back against his side and faced the fire. Harvey sat with her against him. He bent one knee and Donna had placed her arm on his raised thigh and made light lazy circles on it with her polished fingernails.

"It's been a few months now, and I am still in awe at how wonderful this feels," Donna said.

"Me, too," Harvey agreed. kissing the top of her head, and placing both arms around her holding her tightly to him.

"Donna, I was not going to do this right now, here in this place, because I am not prepared. However, I want you to turn around and look at me," Harvey said seriously letting go of her and watching her turnaround to face him. She sat cross legged in front of him and she took his hands in hers.

"What is it, Harvey? We can still talk to one another even if we have those other benefits," Donna said with a small smile.

"Donna, I know we haven't discussed this, but will you marry me?" Harvey asked.

Donna smiled and her surprise shown in her eyes. She lowered her eyes and smirked in the endearing way when she is really shy and does not want anyone-especially Harvey-to see how really vulnerable she is.

She raised her head and looked him in the eyes. "Are you sure you want to jump into marriage? We've only been together like this for a few..."

Harvey placed his finger over her lips closing them.

"Let me just say, I haven't been more sure of anything since I became a lawyer. I don't want you to even attempt to leave me again," Harvey said taking her face in her hands and kissing her ever so softly but passionately leaving her in no doubt how serious he was.

When he pulled way and continued to hold her hand and massage her fingers with his, she said, "Harvey, it might just be that we're here with Mike and Rachel and Rachel's pregnant and we know they are happy. Maybe you're just swept up in it like at the wedding?"

Harvey was so sure she would answer in the positive that he let go of her hand and turned away. He felt bad. His one big question was _Why was she hesitating?_

"Harvey?" Donna asked placing her hands on his shoulders and leaning her head on his back.

He ran his hand through his disheveled hair in frustration and quietly asked, "I thought that's what you wanted. I thought you loved me and wanted to be mine. I want to be your husband, Donna. I am in love with you and the thought of anyone else being with you, loving you, tears me apart."

"Oh, Harvey," Donna said holding him tight in her arms. They rocked back and forth for a minute.

"Turn around and look at me, please?" Donna said.

Harvey shook his head. He just wanted to bolt and get away now that he knew she could not love him that way. _How could he have been so mistaken? _

After a minute, he decided to obey her and see what she wanted to tell him.

Donna got on her knees and stroked his face, kissing him deeply. _I have to tell him that I want to be his wife, but I think we have to have more time._

"Harvey, listen to me and hear my words. I love you so very much and there's nothing I want more than to be your wife. However, I just want you to be sure that being here hasn't colored your true feelings. I know you love me, but do you really love me enough to do something that at one time you never believed in?"

When she had sank back down, Harvey sat there holding her hands and kissing them once in a while. He pressed her palms to his chest.

"Can you feel that?" Harvey asked.

Donna looked at her palms he held captured against his chest and then looked up into the big dark pools of his eyes seeing tears standing in them.

"I feel it. Your heart is racing," Donna noticed.

"Please, Donna, I won't beg you to marry me, but we belong together. We always have. I was just too stupid or scared to see that. Look if it's because I don't happen to have a ring we can go tomorrow..."

"Stop that, Harvey!" Donna said this time she was the one holding his lips shut with her finger.

"It's not that. You could give me a paper mache diamond and I would still marry you...if I thought you were sure. That you have finally realized that we are more together than the love we make, the deals we close, the firm we run." Donna's eyes now filled up and Harvey gently kissed her tears away as they fell down her cheeks.

"I do realize that. That's why I want to be your husband and I want more than anything to introduce you to everyone...everyone...as my wife."

Harvey suddenly rose to his feet looking around the living room for something. Donna wiped a last tear away and stood as well.

"What are you looking for?" Donna asked wondering at his impulsive move.

"You'll see."

Harvey pointed a finger in the air and, if he were a cartoon, there would have been a light bulb in the air on top of his head. He went into the The Ross' China cabinet where the wineglasses were kept.

Donna could not see him as the cabinet was around the corner from the living room, but she did hear him exclaim "Aha!"

"What in the world are you doing?"

"You'll see," Harvey called out to her.

Harvey opened the first drawer and did not find what he was looking for. He carefully closed the top drawer and then went to the second which held much more promise has he found the case of the little items he was seeking.

"I'm coming. You may need my help and I don't want you ruining any of Rachel's things," Donna said as she started forward.

Before she had even gone a second step, Harvey looked behind the wall and admonished, "Stay right there, Donna Roberta Paulsen."

"Oka-ay," Donna trailed doing as she was told. _He never uses my middle name. Uh-oh, mischevious on-a-mission Harvey Specter is never usually a good thing._

A few minutes later, Harvey emerged from behind the wall obviously holding something behind his back. He had that "cat swallowed the canary" look in his eyes and he smiled lopsidedly.

"Ok, Donna, I want you to sit right there on that couch near the fire," Harvey commanded.

Donna took a look at him while she took a step backward and then turned around and made her way to the couch.

Intrigued, she looked up at Harvey and watched as he knelt on one knee.

"Now, I know you think I don't know my own mind because most of the time you know me better than I know myself, but I assure you in this I am quite sure of what I want. So, again, I ask you with a full heart, Ms. Donna Roberta Paulsen, would you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Harvey Specter?"

Donna looked into his eyes and she finally did see what she sought. That he really was sure about wanting to be married to her. Her eyes flickered down to Harvey's palm as his eyes had signaled downward to her. In his large palm, he held a ring with a large fake white quartz stone on it. Donna was speechless.

"Harvey, did you just make that?"

"Yes, from the wineglass charms that I remember Rachel had used last night," Harvey said. "Now I tried to make this small enough to fit your beautiful finger, so if it falls off, don't be surprised. The real one will fit you much better."

"Harvey, I will marry you, but you know that I wasn't waiting for the presentation of a five carat diamond before I answered. I just wanted you to know that. I would marry you in a vat of chocolate and we had to eat our way out of it."

"I know you. You like beautiful things. You deserve beautiful things especially a ring that's uniquely you.."

"Us...Harvey. It has to come from your heart. That's why I'm glad you're not coercing me going to the jewelers all by myself and pick out my own ring."

"Sounds good to me..."

"Harvey!"

"Just kidding...now," Harvey stopped putting suspense and intensity back in the air. "For the third time tonight, Ms. Donna Paulsen will you please, please do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

He placed the ring on her finger where the large plastic stone rested on one side. The ring itself was bent very well and fit Donna's finger perfectly.

Donna looked down at the ring and then looked into the eyes of the man who had held her heart forever. She caressed his face.

"Yes, Mr. Harvey Reginald Specter, I would love to be your wife. So, yes...I...will...marry...you," Donna finally said with tears falling from her eyes. She threw her arms around Harvey's neck as she felt his arms envelop her and hold her so tightly that she thought he would suffocate her.

"You have made me so happy, Donna!" Harvey whispered lovingly into her ear and then followed his sentence with kisses to her neck and holding her head to his shoulder.

Suddenly there was applause from the staircase. There stood Mike and Rachel in their white matching bathrobes applauding.

"It's about damn time, Specter!" Mike teased.

Donna pulled back in Harvey's embrace and both of them acknowledged their audience and laughed.

The next morning Harvey and Donna had to catch their plane back to Manhattan. Rachel and Mike decided to drive them on the way to their office.

"It's too bad I couldn't have shown you the office, Harvey," Mike said as he drove on the way to the airport.

"Hey, by the way, when did you get your driver's license?"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot you didn't know," Mike said smiling. It was a well known fact that Mike had put off learning how to drive because of how his parents were lost to him. They were killed by a drunk driver. The fact that Mike could not drive had not been revealed until one eventful roadtrip to McKernan Motors a few years ago with Harvey driving, a disgruntled Louis in the passenger side, and a disgusted Mike sitting in the back wondering why Harvey would give up his oldest client for them to share. Louis had figured out Mike's big secret of being a fraud only a few days before. So by Jessica's orders, she left it up to Harvey to bring peace between Louis and all of those who had been privy to Mike's secret.

"I found out that public transportation and employing private drivers could get pretty expensive at less than Manhattan pay. So, Rachel had a brand new car back in New York; and we paid for the train to bring it out here and I learned how to drive. I passed my road test a month after moving out here permanently."

"Well, I'm glad for you, Mike. It is something that you won't regret."

"I won't be driving when I come back to visit you guys. I will go back to getting a private driver or maybe you'll let me borrow Ray."

"Nope. He's mine...only kidding. Well, we'll see," Harvey said as Mike pulled up at the terminal where he and Donna's plane was taking off. All four friends got out of the car. Rachel and Donna let the men get the luggage and bring it to them as they stood outside in the early morning sunshine.

"Rache, I'm sorry about what Harvey did to your charm. He acted so impulsively."

Rachel shook her head and said, "No problem. Keep it even after you get your real ring. It'll be something you can tell your children about. How daddy asked you to marry him."

"I'm sure you will tell that little bun in the oven about his/her daddy's marriage proposal when he/she gets old enough," Donna agreed.

"I sure will. It's too beautiful not to pass on. Just like yours will be," Rachel said and hugged Donna.

"Love you. I'm so glad you came out here," Rachel said.

"Me, too. Please send me pictures of the sonograms or your bump progress. Auntie Donna needs to be kept in the loop," Donna admonished.

"As if you were ever out of the loop, Donna," Rachel said still hugging her best friend and patting her back.

Soon the men joined them and they all exchanged affectionate goodbyes one more time before Harvey and Donna walked into the building on their journey back to New York.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi Folks! Thought I would update this one. I tried to make this fic fluffy, but in view of the statements that there might or might not be a death I thought I would just do an example of one myself. Don't worry, though, things will brighten shortly. Thank you for R&R - Carebearmaxi**

Loving Each Other Out Loud

Chapter 10 - Down to Earth

The flight home was not so nearly interesting as the way to Seattle. Harvey and Donna decided that although it might be cool to test the waters of the Mile High Club again their better judgment prevailed. Donna kept twirling around her little faux engagement ring on her finger while she watched the flight out the window. Although she had her files in front of her again and her reading glasses on her head prepared to do some real damage this time so her little weekend excursion with Harvey did not keep her derelict in her duties as COO, she just could not focus.

Harvey on the other hand was writing and examining and had not two words to her since they had taken their seats. His reading glasses were perched on his face and every once in a while he would stop scratching in his portfolio's notebook, reach out, and squeeze Donna's shoulder or arm. He stopped her fingers this time from twirling the little ring.

"Can't focus?" Harvey asked.

"Yes, I don't know why. I had a wonderful time, and I can't stop looking at my "ring"," she remarked with air quotes.

"Are you worried? Because don't be, I have the situation in New York under control. Louis didn't call and neither did anyone else, so I am certain that everything is just the way it was when we left Friday afternoon," Harvey comforted. Donna touched his face and then leaned over and kissed him.

"I hope so," Donna said clasping Harvey's hand for a minute before releasing it and resuming her look out the window.

"Harvey," Donna said removing her glasses from her head and placing them back in her bag. She left the folder in front of her but closed it.

"What is it?" He asked without looking up .

"Did you hear from your mom at all?"

"No, I guess I should have checked on her," Harvey said feeling guilty for not even thinking of his mother and her predicament.

"That's not what I meant. Lily doesn't seem to be the type to want be coddled."

"Mmm..." Harvey responded.

"What was that sound for?" Donna said physically pullling back.

"Nothing."

"First thing we should do is call her to see if she's still in New York," Donna said. "Then I'm calling Louis."

"Why don't we just go straight to the office?"

"Because it will be 8 pm by the time we get there and I need to go home," Donna said.

"With me?" Harvey asked hoping she decided to spend the night with him. There were few nights where they did not spend the night together. One night recently Harvey had told Donna to go home, and she had wanted him to come home to her place. Instead Harvey left so late that he told her to go to get some sleep, and he would see her at the office in the morning.

_"I'll miss you," Harvey said._

_ "No, you won't. You're already calling me a blanket hog," Donna said. _

_ "Donna..."_

_ "I know. I'll miss you, too. Goodnight, love," Donna said._

_ "Goodnight."_

_ Later that night, Harvey had forgotten in his subconscious that Donna was not next to him. He reached out for her and woke up with a start. He needed to hear her voice, so he looked at the time on his cell which sat on the night table next to him. He did not think she would mind because, hopefully, she had been in the same state as he._

_ However, before he could hit her number, his phone rang and her picture came up._

_ "Couldn't sleep?" Donna said._

_ "How did you know that I was going to call you?" Harvey asked. She had felt he needed her across town._

_ "Because I can't sleep either. I reached out for you and I missed not feeling your arms around me."_

_ "I reached out for you, too."_

_ Then Harvey remembered they both laughed out loud._

_ "Well, this has to stop because we are both going to be falling asleep on the job. I don't know about you, but I have never fallen asleep on the job," Donna said primly._

_ "Yeah, you did. I caught you when I walked into your office the day after our second "first" time," Harvey teased._

_ "If I remember you were nodding off too when I checked on you. Your assistant gave the "shh..."sign," Donna teased back._

_ "You finished?" Harvey asked feeling a sudden umbrage that she would know that he had fallen asleep on the job._

_ "Yes, I'm finished. Can you sleep now? We only have to manage a couple of hours now," Donna asked._

_ "How about I come over and finish sleeping with you?" Harvey invited._

_ "It's up to you, hotshot, but I think that if you come over here the last thing we will be doing is sleeping..." Donna purred._

_ Harvey yawned. "On second thought, as much as I want to come over there and jump in your bed with you I am in no condition to drive. Besides you're right, I see you the last thing I am going to do is sleep."_

_ "Goodnight, Harvey. I love you," Donna said before hanging up._

_ "Goodnight, Donna. I love you, too. See you in the morning," Harvey then hung up._

"Where were you?" Donna asked seeing Harvey just sitting there looking into space.

"Oh? Oh, I was just thinking.

When they arrived in New York, Ray was waiting in the baggage claim area for them.

"Hi Ray!" Donna said warmly. Harvey sounding relieved said that he was glad Ray was there to meet them.

Ray and Harvey carried the luggage to the car and when they were situated in it, Ray asked, "Where to?"

"Home!" Harvey and Donna said together.

Ray laughed. "Which one?"

"Mine!" They both said again simultaneously.

This time and Harvey and Donna were giggling as well.

"Hers!" Harvey said point to Donna.

"His!" Donna exclaimed simultaneously pointing at Harvey. Again they were in hysterics because they spoke at the same time in the same way with the same gestures.

After all three were finished with their hysterics, Harvey calmed first and stated, "Take Donna home first to her place and then take me home, Ray. You can have the rest of the night off after that. I'll drive to Donna's myself later." The last sentence Harvey said never removing his eyes from Donna.

"Sounds good," Donna said. She then motioned for Harvey to move closer so she could whisper in his ear.

"If you're planning to leave for the firm from my place in the morning, bring your clothes. If not, clothes are optional.." Donna purred like a tiger and then kissed him.

Harvey with fire in his veins stared at his woman and realized again what he had been missing all those years. He kissed her quickly and then settled with her leaning against his chest with her head on his shoulder.

Later, Donna heard Harvey come into her apartment using the key she had given him a few weeks earlier.

"Harvey?" Donna called.

"Donna, where are you?" Harvey asked looking in the kitchen. She was not there. He then looked in her bedroom and did not find her.

"I'm in the bathtub," Donna called as Harvey opened the door and found her in candlelight and bubbles which covered her to her breasts.

"What are those for?" Donna pointed as she asked. She smiled because she noticed Harvey could no take his eyes off her as he stood in the doorway to her bathroom holding a plastic bag with stalks of celery sticking out.

"I thought I might cook us some dinner since we didn't eat before or after the trip back."

"You're going to cook in my kitchen?"

"Sure, why not?"

"You told me my kitchen was inferior to yours, you said that..." Donna kept teasing smiling the whole time.

"Yeah, I know what I said and I am wrong," Harvey said still holding the bag and enjoying his view.

Donna pretending to be coy and covered the tops of her ample breasts with her hands.

"You don't mean that. You're just hungry and can't stand being away from me," Donna continued to tease and then she rose out of the tub completely naked bubbles covering her in various strategic places.

Harvey's eyes widened and his voice softened as a wet naked Donna in front of him gave him goosebumps all over. He had had her body so recently, but he wanted her again. He would never tire of that. He swallowed noticing that he had the bags still clutched in his fingers.

"Be right back. Don't move."

Donna loved seeing that look in his eyes. That look of love and desire that said, "I want you." Donna had always felt the same way when she looked at Harvey. For too many years she had had to quell those feelings and compartmentalize them using her desire for him in fantasies and transferred to other men. Not now, however, he was now everything he promised to be when she first fell in love with him so long ago.

Soon Harvey was back having deposited the groceries in her kitchen. He picked up a large beige towel from where it lay on the rack and started patting Donna's back gently. He took her long red locks and gently wrung them out. He then wrapped her in the towel and turned her around in his arms.

"Hey, I'm not dry yet," Donna murmured kissing him letting her their tongues intertwine.

"I know," Harvey whispered deeply as he began to undo his now wet white dress shirt baring his tone chest. The resumed kissing. Soon the towel dropped to the floor. He engulfed her half slippery fragrant body. Their hands roaming now familiar territory. She cradled his head as he nibbled her scented neck and played with her breasts. She ran her hands under his shirt feeling his deliciously muscled back as it worked her body. She again ran her nails down his back as she the thrills coursed through her body. She would never tire of this. She would never tire of feeeling his weight upon her.

Harvey was heady with her scented body smelling of lavendar which combined with the vanilla scent of the candles lining the tub. She was pliant, soft... so soft. He could feel Donna working with the button of his jeans. He sighed heavily as her hands worked their magic on his body. He could feel her hardened nipples against his bare chest and his desire was unmistakeable as Donna furthered her journey with her hands...

"...Mom..." Harvey's phone startled them both as it named the caller on his phone which sat in the back pocket of his jeans.

He kissed her lovingly and said, "It's mom. I tried to reach her earlier, so she's calling back."

"Go ahead. I'll be getting dressed, so you can cook."

"Nothing too complicated.." Harvey called back. Donna smirked as she left the bathroom.

Harvey put the phone to his ear and said, "Hi Mom."

_"Hi Harvey..." Lily greeted back sadly. _

Harvey could hear sniffing and then a little sob. The alarms went off in his head that something had happened to his mother. Harvey remained completely subdued as he listened to his mother on the phone.

Finally, after many minutes, Donna listened to Harvey's voice as he responded to his mom.

"Mom, are you ok?" Harvey asked as he came into Donna's kitchen and pulling out a chair sat down. He looked up at Donna who was now dressed in simple silk pajamas. She stood at the counter and had begun sorting the groceries that Harvey had brought, but she turned around when she heard the panic in Harvey's voice.

"Oh, no, mom! How are you holding up? Where are you by the way?"

_"I'm holding up. I'm still at my apartment here in NY. I need to go back to Boston soon for arrangements. I know you may not want to, but would you come back with me? I know you and he never got along, but Bobby knew how much I loved you. Oh nevermind, Marcus can help..."_

"Of course, I will come with you. Would you like Donna to come as well?"

_"She doesn't have to. She never knew Bobby" Lily sniffled trying to sound calm and not wanting to really have intruded on their relationship more than she already had. She was so grateful to Donna for having had the sense to make Harvey come back to her. Lily needed her son now. Lily had always had Marcus, but since his divorce from Katie he had been truly depressed and almost impossible to be with. She looked up to Harvey because Lily knew she could depend on his strength. He had always been the real rock between her two sons._

Donna stopped sorting groceries having put them away until they were need. She came to sit at the table placing a comforting hand on Harvey's arm resting on the table. She knew something bad had happened because Harvey was talking to his mother in such hushed tones. Donna slowly stroked Harvey's arm and looked to him to see if what she was thinking had, in fact, happened. Donna nodded her head when Harvey had asked Lily if she had wanted her to come to Boston to help with arrangements.

"We can come be with you right now if you need company?" Harvey asked. Not an unsympathetic man, Harvey was working on instinct. He wanted to be there for his mother in her time of need, but if she would prefer to be alone then he wanted to make sure he did not push. Lily, sometimes could erect walls with her emotions, just like her eldest son.

_"No, I'm fine. You just got back today. You and Donna need to spend as much time alone together as possible. One never knows what is around the corner..." Lily sobbed._

"Ok, mom. We'll be over in the morning then. I love you, mom. Call me if you need anything."

_"Thank you, Harvey. I love you son. Give Donna my love. See you in the morning," Lily said comforted by Harvey's caring voice as she hung up._

Harvey stared at his phone quietly and placed the phone on the table. He folded his hands in front of him and looked at his beautiful fiancee. His hand came over on top of hers as it still lay on his arm. Joining her fingers with his, he had suddenly remembered that he had to make good on that engagement ring as he noticed Donna's left hand bereft of her makeshift bauble.

"I have to get you your ring..." Harvey said quietly absently.

"Harvey, what happened to Bobby?" Donna asked as she shook his arm a tad to bring him back to the present and not let him get sidetracked about items that could be saved for another day.

Harvey swallowed and looking at Donna began, "Ah...he was in an accident at the shop. A car was on a lift and it slipped. He was crushed under the weight of the front end of the car as it fell. He was alive, but died on his way to the hospital. Marcus called mom yesterday," Harvey said with tears in his big brown eyes.

"Oh I am so sorry. I didn't know him, but I know your mom must have loved him. They were together a long time," Donna said.

"Well, yeah, Bobby was the last guy my mom cheated with and stayed with when she left my father," Harvey said sitting there in shock. He rose from the table and ran his hand through his hair and paced.

"Donna, my mom would like us to accompany her back to Boston while she makes arrangements. I know Marcus is there..." Harvey said quickly taking a seat on the couch. He felt helpless. Harvey was suddenly feeling cold. As he sat on the couch he started to rebutton his shirt. He wanted to comfort his mother, but at the same time he wanted to stay away from the sadness. Harvey was afraid of anything that would burst the happy bubble he and Donna had been living in since they came together. Harvey thought work would be the first thing to intrude. He never expected anything like this to happen.

"No question. I can come. I will contact Louis now and let him know what happened," Donna said as she picked up her own phone which had been next to Harvey's on the table.

"Donna... you don't have to," Harvey said reaching out a hand from the distance of the couch. "Besides Louis is going to hit the roof if one of us is not there tomorrow," Harvey said as he rose and returned to the kitchen.

However, Donna had already gotten through.

"Louis. It's Donna...no, I know. Louis, listen. There's been a death in Harvey's family and...no...his stepfather. You're sure. Thank you for understanding. I'll be back by Friday. I will. Thanks, Louis."

"It's settled. Louis understands. He sends his condolences. He gave us both clearance to be there for your mother. I will have to be back by Friday, but understandably if you need longer."

"Donna..." Harvey said as Donna had come into the living room. He took her in his arms and held her. "You don't have to..." he murmured into her hair.

Pulling out of his embrace far enough to look at him. "I am going to be your wife and we have always shared these things together. Right, Harvey?" Donna asked because she knew how he used to be. He had never wanted to share what he was feeling or accept a person's sympathy for himself. Donna knew he had never had a great relationship with his stepfather, but now that he had been reconciled with his mom Donna needed him to know that that relationship was as important to her as it was to him. He was such a changed man since he had accepted his mother back into his life.

"I love you," Harvey said as he pulled her into his embrace again. Harvey realized now just how special Donna was to him. He needed her and never wanted to be without her. He understood his mother's relationship with Bobby after all these years. Bobby had been good to her and she had been good to him. His mother had sounded distraught. Harvey could never imagine if Donna was taken away suddenly. The times she had almost left him professionally had been bad enough because those times were not just professionally. He was so attached to her personally and had been since the minute he had met her.

"Harvey, are you still hungry?" Donna asked.

"No," Harvey said pulling back and looking into her watery hazel eyes.

He swallowed hard and said, "Can we just go to bed?"

"Absolutely."

Donna pulled away from him and shut the light out in her kitchen. She then took his hands and they walked to her bedroom where they shed each other clothes and slipped underneath the sheets gently loving one another in the dark.

After they were completed, Harvey held Donna in his arms trying to sleep but not being successful. Neither could she actually. Donna just held Harvey knowing he needed support as he had been affected by the situation. Not necessarily the death of Bobby, but what it did to his mother who was now to be without the companion she kmew was the one for her.

In the dark with the silence deafening him, Harvey held Donna tightly to himself. Her head lay on his chest. He felt the wonderful heaviness of Donna's arm holding him securely.

"Donna?" Harvey spoke quietly. His sound coalescing with the darkness and silence.

"Yes, Harvey," Donna answered quietly feeling his bristled chin against her forehead.

"Don't ever leave me. I couldn't bear it."

"Oh Harvey. No one could tear me away from you if I can help it." She held him tighter and kissed his cheek.

Now was not the time for a reality check that death may eventually separate them. The times she had left him took every ounce of strength in her to say goodbye. She left him professionally once because she was fired. He came to get her back. She left him professionally once to go work for Louis thinking that, perhaps, if she could leave him professionally the personal emotions would eventually dissipate. The last time she physically left him was when he was with Paula. Donna thought if she resigned the position that she loved that Harvey would find his personal happiness with Paula. Donna was very glad that he realized that Paula definitely was not for him.

The very last time she separated from him was an emotional leaving. She could not bear to see him be stripped of his license to practice law knowing she was the cause. It had finally taken Robert's sacrifice and the dodging of a professional bullet to wake him up and finally realize how much she had always loved him and how much he loved and needed her. This final time cemented that they would be together unless something like death separated them. Donna did not need to stand in front of a minister to vow this to Harvey. She was his until death did them part.


	11. Chapter 11

**HI Again Folks! Here's my latest chapter for what I originally thought would be Darvey fluff, but we need a little turmoil in it for good measure. What a start to the new season! Anyhow, enjoy and please R & R if driven to do so. Thank you for my new followers of this story. I truly appreciate it. - Carebearmaxi**

Loving Each Other Out Loud

Chapter 11 - The Promise

While they traveled to Boston with Lily to make funeral arrangements for her late husband, Lily invited Harvey and Donna to stay at her house. They would meet with Marcus there as he was staying there with his children whom he had had for the weekend. Katie had called Lily and told her that it was fine that Haylie and M.J. spend a few extra days with their father as their grandfather had now died. Katie also extended to Lily her condolences and had said that Bobby had been a wonderful father-in-law to her and grandfather to her children.

Lily's eyes were red and swollen from crying and she leaned in the shelter of Donna's embrace while Harvey drove them to Boston in his Mustang. It was similar to the one that Bobby had renovated and given to Marcus many years ago. Harvey had somehow buried that memory subconsciously and had not realized it until Lily had mentioned it when she was getting in the car in the early morning.

Harvey was quiet and kept looking back at his mother's tears and remembered that she did cry at his father's funeral and that she had confessed to Harvey that she had loved his father. In her speech at the burial service, she had repeated what Gordon had said to her upon realizing their marriage was not meant to be and Lily's feeling about the part she had played in the demise of it. Lily had realized that her ex-husband did not harbor any hard feelings because they had created something together that no one else could have-their two boys: Harvey and Marcus. Harvey's own eyes now welled with tears in sympathy for his mother. Harvey was not hard hearted but when it came to those he loved Harvey had a hard time forgiving anyone who crossed them. This was a part of the problem that had put the wedge between Harvey and his mother. The other, of course, was that for 18 years he had to keep his mother's infidelities a secret from his beloved father until the day he was coerced into telling his father in anger instead of doing it gently.

Although Lily had come to New York with troubles between her and Bobby, Harvey felt secure in the fact that this time it had nothing to do with infidelity on either side. She had said that Bobby had been a good husband to her and a great grandfather to Marcus' children, Harvey tried to make amends with Bobby as well. Harvey had just begun to get excited about family gatherings because the hostility had been laid to rest. He was especially excited because he was with Donna now. Soon she would be his wife and who knows maybe they would be blessed with some little Specters of their own. Harvey had told Donna he wanted children and her reaction was that they had better start soon because they were not exactly old but they were not as young as Rachel and Mike either.

"Oh, Donna, I am so sorry for using you as a pillow," Lily said backing out of Donna's arms and wiping away her tears with a well worn handkerchief. Donna gave her a pack of tissues that were in her own bag. Donna had bought a whole case at the store knowing that if she did not need them Lily would.

"That's fine, Lily. I'm here for you." Donna said taking Lily's hand and patting it.

Harvey happened to hear the exchange and looked back and was so pleased that Donna had insisted she belonged enough with him to come. He would have reciprocated had it been the other way around although he was not sure how much help he would have been for Roberta.

After traveling halfway back to Boston, Harvey decided he needed time for a rest. They stopped at a little diner off the main highway where they partook of a small nourishing meal. Lily was not in the mood to eat, but Donna was able to coax her into a half sandwich and a cup of soup. Harvey eventually excused himself to find the Men's room leaving his mother and his fiancee alone in the booth.

"Lily, do you want the other half of my sandwich? This was way too big for me finish," Donna offered.

"No, I'm fine. I think I ate too much for me as well," Lily said. She put a hand on Donna's hand which lay on the table in front of her.

"I just wanted to thank you for loving Harvey while he wouldn't allow me. He's changed so much and I know you are the one who procured it. You are such a lovely woman and I will be so glad to call you my daughter."

Donna clasped Lily's hand in hers and said, "You loved him first. I'd say you laid a pretty good foundation. He's easy to love once you find his heart."

"If I am thinking correctly through many years that you worked together he didn't make that easy and that's on me, too."

Donna's eyes looked away from Lily for a moment and lowered her head. "I'm not sure what to say to that."

Lily shook Donna's hand coercing Donna's lowered hazel eyes meet her own.

"There's no need to say anything. Just know that I know it."

Donna smiled a brittle smile and lowered her eyes again and looked for Harvey to return.

"Donna, if I can ever be of a help to you, in any way, you need only ask. I could have not picked a better woman for my son's wife. You are his soulmate for sure."

"How do you know Harvey asked me to marry him?"

"I know my son. I have never seen him look at anyone they way he looks at you."

"Did you know Scottie?" _Why would I ask that?_

"No. Gordon mentioned her to me, but Gordon never talked to me about anybody like he would talk about you."

"You talked to Gordon even after the divorce?" Donna asked although she knew her parents, though divorced, were always concerned about their child and talked about her through their separation.

"Yes, that's how I kept track of where Harvey was and what he was doing. After Gordon died, I lost all contact with what he was doing except for Harvey showing up at Gordon's service where we tore each other farther apart then growing closer."

"I remember that. Harvey really wanted to reconcile with you then, but he never told me what happened. He just told me that he was never going to try again."

"Bobby was the issue. At Gordon's wake, Bobby very kindly came up to Harvey and let him know how sorry he was he lost his father. Harvey sees who it was and then any ground we were going to make got halted. Harvey then said some nasty words and went back to New York and I had not heard a direct word from him until two years ago when he showed up at the college."

Donna just sat there in silence listening to Lily fill in the blanks of what Donna had only known half. A thought occurred to Donna and since Harvey had been taking his sweet time returning, Donna thought now was as a good as time as ever to ask.

"Lily, was Bobby your soulmate?"

Lily lowered her head and put her handkerchief back to her mouth as she contemplated Donna's question and remembered all the years she had had with her now late husband. Eventually Lily nodded.

"Yes, Donna, I believe he was. We just found each other at the wrong time. I will never regret my marriage to Gordon because without him I would never have had my sons or they would have been different and I love them both the way they are," Lily gurgled with a sob. Her tears began to come down her cheeks again.

"I should never have asked you. I was just curious because I know that Harvey and I have always been there for each other way before this. Believe me, if anyone knows about bad timing, it's Harvey and me. Now, though, it is right."

Lily again patted Donna's hand and was very adamant in her speech, "I am so glad my son has had you for a friend, an assistant, a co-worker, and now as his future wife and my future daughter."

"Thank you, Lily for being honest with me and answering my silly questions. I just had to know."

"Nonsense, Donna. You go on asking questions and I know you already know some of the answers in your soul because that is you who are. You are an empath and can feel people in situations. That's a gift, Donna. Don't ever take it for granted," Lily said touching Donna's cheek with her hand.

"You and Harvey are soulmates. You will always find each other and return. I can tell," Lily said. "I couldn't be more happy for Harvey."

That was when Harvey had finally come back from the Men's Room lamenting that he could not believe there had been a line.

"Welcome to the Ladies' Room predicament," Lily said as she climbed out of the booth.

"It makes want to rethink Louis' proposal for unisex bathrooms," Harvey said as he followed Donna out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This time Lily insisted that Donna ride upfront with Harvey. She did not need to keep holding Lily's hand. Lily was a strong woman and it was not the first time she had grieved a husband.

"So, I'm your soulmate," Harvey mentioned to Donna eyeing her from the side as he drove.

"You eavesdropped!"

"Yes, I couldn't help it. The men's room line was around the corner," Harvey said as he gave a wink to Donna.

"You know you could not have heard all of that because it was noisy in the diner."

"I read lips."

Donna rolled her eyes. Then on second thought she snuggled a little closer to Harvey and took his free hand in hers. He then looked over at her and kissed her hand. Harvey saw his mom smile from the backseat as he glanced back in the rearview mirror.

They finally pulled up in front of the rancher style house. Lily got out of the car slowly and then Marcus was there to meet them at the door. He went to hug his mother while Harvey took the luggage and some of his mom's belongings from the car. Marcus escorted his mom to see her through the door and then he went back to help Harvey with the baggage. A young boy of nine scampered out of the house to greet his Uncle and his sister who was now a young lady of 12 more sedately rushed to greet her Uncle.

Haylie who had a huge crush on her Uncle Harvey went into his open arms first. _Good Lord! Time flies. She's so tall already Harvey thought as he held her tight._

"How are you holding up, honey?"

"I'm ok. I'm so glad you're here Uncle Harvey. I now have lost two grandfathers."

"I know, honey. I know you loved your Grandpop Bobby and he loved you."

Haylie took a look over at the car where Donna stood just watching. She was out of sorts because she did not know where to turn first.

"Uncle Harvey, is that Aunt Donna?" Haylie asked.

"How do you now to call her Aunt Donna?" Harvey asked amused with a grin on his face and chuckle to his voice.

"Grandmom talks. She said that Uncle Harvey was bringing his very special lady and that she would be your Aunt soon. Was she right?" Haylie asked with no prevarication or seemingly bits of jealousy.

"Yes, Haylie. That's Aunt Donna," he said as Donna came closer and hugged the little girl.

"Grandma was right, Aunt Donna. You are very pretty." Haylie then hugged Donna back.

M. J. (Marcus, Jr.) was next and catapulted himself into Harvey's arms. He squeezed him tight and it came to Harvey again how much he now wanted a real life. His only regret was that he had not allowed himself to love Donna earlier. He was sure they would have had their own children by now. He hoped it would still happen. A few days ago, he had told Donna he wanted the whole picture: children, a home, Sunday barbecues grilling burgers, Christmases with trees and Santa Claus. He wanted that with her.

Coming back to the matter in hand he asked MJ the same question but changed it a little since MJ had just been born when Gordon died.

"I'm gonna miss him, Uncle Harvey. He was my grandpa."

"I know," Harvey said with tears welling in his eyes knowing how much he still grieved his own father.

"Uncle Harvey," M.J. said.

"Could you help me break in my new baseball glove? I missed the balls coming to me the other day in my little league game and coach said it was because my glove had not been properly broken in."

"Why didn't you dad do it?"

"He told me that Uncle Harvey was much better with breaking in new baseball mitts."

"Ok, sure. I will find the time to do it and then we can maybe hit some grounders in the park so you can practice."

"That would be great! I'm going to tell daddy! Maybe he can come too!"

Donna who was still talking with Haylie as they learned about each other had heard a little smidgeon of the conversation between MJ and Harvey. Haylie hugged Donna one more time and then proceeded into the house as her Grandmother was calling.

Donna came over to Harvey who was leaning on the car and put his arm around her and held her to his side as they gazed at Lily and Bobby's house.

"Well, they have their Uncle Harvey wrapped around their fingers, don't they?"

Harvey grinned widely and looked at Donna and said, "since the day they were born."

"I always knew you would be a great father."

"Well, with the exception of last year with Marcus' gambling problem resurfacing, Marcus is a good father, too. He still loves Katie but they decided the best thing was to remain amicable during the divorce so the kids would know they both were there for them."

Harvey suddenly looked down and pulled Donna in tighter.

"That won't happen to us, Harvey."

"What makes you so sure?" Harvey wanted to know.

"Because we've waited a long time and I know you and you know me. We're different people."

"Can you guarantee that you won't leave me?"

"Harvey," Donna said kissing his cheek feeling his abandonment issue rising a little making his voice go soft and his arms hold her that much closer.

"There is only one guarantee," Donna said placing a hand on his cheek and turning his face to hers.

"What's that?"

"There are no real guarantees in life, but at this moment I can promise you that I love you and I will never leave you of my own volition."

"You did twice before," he acknowledged swallowing hard.

"That was different. I still came back. Harvey, I promise. I am never, ever leaving you again. The earth could swallow me whole and I would still come back to you. It's ok," she said and stepping in front of him pulled him in with both her arms and held him tight as Lily watched from the screen door of the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The funeral for Bobby ran much the same as the one 8 years previous for Gordon Specter. Lily said a few words and Bobby's daughter from a previous marriage said a few words for her and her brother. Even they had accepted that Lily had been good for their father who had actually been a widower years before because Ramona and Franco's mother had died of breast cancer. Bobby actually starting having an affair with Lily many years before his first wife had died which Harvey found out that Bobby's oldest child had been in much the same predicament as Harvey-keeping his parent's secrets from the other.

Sitting there between Lily and Donna, Harvey was suddenly catapulted back to when he had to keep his mother's secrets. He realized now that the thoughts no longer angered him as they once did. He had finally expunged the anger from his soul and embraced love in its wake entirely because of who this woman was sitting on his right side holding his right hand in hers and what she had given him time to accept.

Harvey squeezed his mother's hand where she sat on his left. She turned toward him and he smiled his "don't give up" smile. Marcus sat on her other side and his children sat with Katie in the second row. Ramona and Franco as Bobby's children sat on the other side of Marcus. Harvey had never waited around to know Bobby's whole story because Harvey was too angry to listen or to care. His beloved father had been cuckold and Harvey now enlisted to keep his mother's secret. It just appalled him that one parent could do that to a child. However, in recent years, Harvey had accepted Bobby, and he realized his mother had made a second good choice for a spouse as well.

After the families left the cemetery, Lily invited everyone over to her house for a little wake. When they got back, M.J. ran up to Harvey carrying his new mitt.

"Uncle Harvey, the funeral is over now. Can we play baseball now"?

Harvey finished his drink and looked around for Donna. She had left his side while he was speaking with Bobby's son, Franco, when M.J. interrupted them.

Franco excused himself having an enlightening conversation with Harvey about their fathers. Harvey looked down at the excited little boy and smiled. He saw so much of Marcus and himself in M.J. He crouched down to M.J.'s height.

"Did you ask Grandma that it was ok to be excused? Otherwise we could still do it tomorrow? I am sure you won't have to go to school tomorrow and I'm excused from work for another couple of days," Harvey stated.

M.J. looked disappointed. He was really looking forward to playing with Uncle Harvey.

Harvey noticed the look and turned his head left and right as if he was planning a conspiracy.

"Tell you what. Before we can play ball with your glove, we need to shape it. Let me see if what we need to do that is in the garage. Go get your glove," Harvey said. M.J. wasted no time in speeding off.

Harvey smiled and went to the kitchen to find either his mother or Donna.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night, when all the guests had left and everyone had gone to bed, Harvey lay in bed with Donna in his arms. Her head was on his chest as she slowly stroked his chest.

"So, when are you playing with M.J.?"

"Tomorrow morning after breakfast. Marcus said he would come, too."

Donna raised her head and said, "Is this a macho guy thing or can women come, too?"

Harvey moved his head just enough that he could see the expression on Donna's face in the shadow of the moonlight peeking in through the blinds of the room.

"Why? Do you want to watch my baseball prowess?"

Donna coughed teasingly and said, "Well, I have seen it. Remember all those firm softball games?"

"Oh, yes, I had forgotten. You don't need to be there if you have more pressing matters."

"I thought I would spend a little time with your mom and Haylie. Katie is coming to pick both children up after dinner."

"First my mom and now my niece, who can't you put under your spell?"

"Took you 12 years, so it seems it's not foolproof," Donna deprecated.

Turning her over in the twin bed coming to lie on top, he carressed her face with his fingers as she held his face in her hands giving him a look of joy and peace he could not remember seeing even int he last few months since they had been together.

"I was under your spell. I just kept pushing it down. I'm so happy you were there when I finally realized what a dope I had been. I could have lost you so easily. I never would have stood in your way if you had really not wanted me after Thomas," Harvey whispered kissing her lovingly.

When their heads separated and she opened her eyes, she whispered back. "Thomas was a good man, but I didn't love him. I know I always would have loved you and wanted only you."

Harvey just kissed her in return as they held each other all through the night.


	12. Chapter 12

**HI Folks! Trying to edit my little chapter after momentous 9x04 leaves me wish I was more talented. Anyhow, I tackle a little bit about Donna's mom, don't be concerned. She'll be fine! Planning a quick update. In the meantime thank you to all those who review and favorite and follow, you keep me writing! Please R&R if so moved. Love - Carebearmaxi**

Loving Each Other Out Loud

Chapter 12 - The Other Parent

Donna and Harvey left the day after he had spent most of the day with the males and Donna with the females. Harvey had packed up the car with the essentials the previous night, so Donna and he could make a swift getaway as they really needed to go to the firm. Having Bobby's death happen so quickly after their swift visit to Seattle was giving Harvey an ominous feeling that he was being neglectful. Louis assured him he was not and that he totally understood about his being there for his mother.

They had had coffee and breakfast with Lily feeling bad they had to leave her with the aftermath of the funeral and wake and alone with her grief. She assured them she was fine and that she would call them in a couple of weeks for dinner.

"I have new classes starting at school, so I won't have much time to be alone. Then Haylie and M.J. come over after school when I am not teaching, so I should be fine," Lily said as she kissed Harvey's cheek and squeezed him and then did the same for Donna as they stood waiting to leave by the front door.

"Ok, you call if you need anything...problems with Marcus, the roof leaks...anything, ok?" Harvey nodded securing that his mom was not going to be alone and that he was there for her.

"Or if you just want to talk, Lily, I mean it," Donna said taking Lily's hand. She had really grown fond of Harvey's mother and sometimes could not believe that this woman had been the same woman who had been the cause of Harvey's abandonment issues and insecurities. Thank God both had done a lot of growing since then. Lily loved her sons as she raised them, but it just was that the younger Lily had had her own demons as well. Someday Donna may want to know all about it, but for now she just was so happy being accepted and loved by her and by her son.

They said their final goodbyes and waved as they pulled away from the curb. Driving back under a warm May sun, Donna dozed now and then. It was still morning and although she was a morning person the motion of the car and the warmth of the sun coming in from the open window allowing her to close her eyes and be at peace.

When they had stopped short, Donna's eyes popped open and she realized that maybe Harvey was a little tired too.

"How about you let me drive for a while?" Donna asked as they sat at a red light. They were on a main highway but not on the turnpike yet.

"How long since you drove a car, Donna?" Harvey counterasked. He looked over at his beautiful fiancee. She was dressed simply in a white tank top with blue overshirt and blue jeans. Her red locks were up in a messy bun and her sunglasses were perched on her face. Harvey looked down at his own clothes and realized they were starting to dress like twins in coordinating outfits and similar colors. He was wearing his dark blue button down shirt which was one of Donna's favorites, his light blue jeans, and his boat shoes. He had foregone shaving, so his beard was making an appearance.

_"I love your beard," Donna had told him before they left stroking his cheek and then kissing him. "I love the feel of it. You should really keep it."_

_ "Nope. I only make exceptions when I'm on vacation or feeling lazy," Harvey had answered._

_ Donna almost pouted. Harvey, of course, could refuse her nothing. He rolled his eyes and put his hands on her waist._

_ "Ok, just while we're home. When we go back to work, I shave. Deal?"_

_ Donna smiled her bright sparkling smile. "Deal." She then gave him another long kiss which he had to break if they were attempting to leave Boston on time._

Returning to the question he asked her, she answered "Not long. I do drive to my parents' house upstate you know. I have a car. I just don't drive it that often."

"When did you get a car?"

"A few months ago when I started driving my mother to her doctor appointments if you must know," Donna said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Harvey wanted to know why he did not know that she owned her own car.

"Where is it?" He asked another question.

Donna turned her body to face Harvey. She smiled because it was wonderful to know that he had not known that she could drive. Since Harvey and she did not drive in the city much preferring Ray take them to the firm or Harvey drive them short distances, she just let him assume that she liked him driving and being in control.

"Ok, my car is a 2016 Mercedes-Benz SLK convertible, red," Donna said letting that sink into Harvey's brain as he slowly accelerated the car from the intersection.

"Oh, you're one of those types," Harvey said smiling.

"What do you mean by "one of those types"? Donna asked not liking where the conversation was heading.

"One of those pretentious types. American cars like a Mustang is not good enough," Harvey said teasing.

"Think what you like. However, if I didn't think a Mustang was good enough to drive, why do you think I asked?"

"I don't know," Harvey asked shrugging his shoulders as he relaxingly steered the wheel. His hand came down between he and Donna to change gears.

"Well, actually, I was going to say that I think it is your turn to relax while someone else drives, but if you want to be a dick and think that I can't drive..."

"I didn't say that. I was just concerned that you have not been behind the wheel for a long time and I would like to get home in one piece."

Donna giggled and looked at Harvey. He sneaked a look back and then he joined in her laughter.

"One question," Harvey asked.

"And that would be?"

"Is your car automatic or a stick?"

"It's an automatic, of course, but I learned to drive in my father's truck. I took my driver's test in my father's old manual Trans Am. I think I am perfectly capable of driving a stick."

Donna was amused as she watched Harvey's facial expression change from shock to indecision to finally acquiesence. He laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"The thought of your father owning a TransAm? He just doesn't look the type."

"What is it with you this morning? You should never judge a book by its cover. Of course, why how would you know that? The only books I have seen you read either pertain to sports or the law," Donna deadpanned as Harvey smiled at her bemused expression.

"Ok, at the next rest stop, it will be halfway," Harvey said relenting. "So then you can drive the rest of the way to New York while I sit and bask in the sun if that will make you happy," Harvey said.

Donna smiled.

After an uneventful second half of riding home with Donna driving and Harvey finally relaxing after the first twenty minutes, they arrived at Donna's place first. Harvey had moved some things to her apartment in the short time they had before riding to Boston a few days before. He had decided that if they landed at her apartment after the drive then that's where they would stay for the night. As Harvey was deciding which suit to where the next day to the office, a thought had occurred to him from something that Donna had mentioned pretty much as a throwaway thought.

Donna walked into the bedroom to put away some laundry that she had finished downstairs. She washed her own lingerie and regular clothes while her couture dresses were delicately dry cleaned.

"Hey, Donna," Harvey said as she began to fill her drawers with her clothes.

"Yes, Harvey," Donna asked straightening. She came by as he was laying a printed gray tie against his black suit and then another regular black tie with his black suit and light blue shirt. She took the printed gray tie from his hand and laid it on the black suit.

"That one."

"No, Donna," he said as he quickly padded out of the bedroom following her swift steps to put the wash basket into the hall closet.

"What do mean, no? I know we just came from a funeral, but you don't have to dress in mourning for a month because of it."

Harvey smiled and laughed realizing what had just happened.

"No, Donna, I didn't mean about the tie. I meant I wanted to ask you something about what you mentioned in the car this morning."

Donna had bent, threw the basket in the closet, shut the door, stood up. Harvey noticed a lock of hair out of place and took a moment to smooth it back with the others. Donna blushed which always took Harvey aback at how easily he could touch her and know she welcomed it.

"What are you talking about?" Donna asked softly.

"About your mother's doctor appointments?"

"Oh, when I told you about where my car is?"

"Yes. Is Roberta ok? Last time I saw her at dinner she seemed fine," Harvey said concerned. He really liked Roberta Paulsen and always had. She was just an older version of Donna.

"Yes, she's fine," Donna said quickly moving away and out of Harvey's view. _No she's not. You wouldn't move that fast away from me if she was Harvey thought._

"Donna, come sit over here and talk to me," Harvey said taking a seat on the couch.

"Harvey I still need to get some food in the house if you want to eat here for the week," Donna called from the bedroom.

"Damn it, Donna," Harvey said as he rose and tracked her down in the bedroom where he found her sitting on the semi-made bed with her head down holding a tissue.

Harvey came to sit on the bed next to her. He put his arm around her and took her hand. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"I know something's wrong, Donna. Why are you not telling me? You always made me talk when something was bothering me. Many was the time I didn't want to talk about it, but I was always glad when I did with you. So come clean. Tell me," Harvey said softly and rubbing her shoulders.

"A few weeks ago before we had dinner with my parents and your mother, I took mom to the oncologist near where they live. My mom is in Stage 2 breast cancer. My dad couldn't get away for one of her chemos, so I volunteered to drive her."

"Donna! She looked wonderful at that dinner. I could not have believed she was even sick," Harvey said. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because our relationship is so new, I didn't want to scare you away with complicated emotional issues. So I kept it hidden and just enjoyed being with you. My mother can hide her side effects from chemo pretty well on a good day."

"Donna, I could handle it if you told me. There's nothing that affects you that I don't want to know about. So don't keep things like that from me, please. I'm in this for the long haul. You told me you knew that," Harvey said with deep beautifully wet brown eyes.

"I know, Harvey. I'm sorry. I won't do that again. I promise," Donna said and kissed him.

"Was your mom having a good day at the dinner because I couldn't tell. She was flirty and looked beautiful. Your father was a little hostile like he always is with me."

"She was having a pretty good day, but she left a lot of food on her plate. My mother is a ravenous eater normally. Especially good restaurant food," Donna said with a little smile giving Harvey a side look.

"Donna," Harvey said softly. He moved his body and had her slant her body toward his as they sat on the bed. He took both her hands in both of his. He bent forward and kissed her on the lips sweetly.

When he opened his eyes, he let go one of Donna's hands and fished in the pocket of his jeans for something. A little red velvet box sat in the palm of his hand.

"Harvey, if that's what I think that is when did you find time to get it and I thought we were going to pick this out together?" Donna said pointing to the little red box and staring.

"Ok, first, I want to defend myself. My mother cornered me in the closet while I was preparing for the wake a few days ago. She handed me this box and told me a wonderful story about the piece of jewelry that was inside it."

Donna sat there intrigued. She was looking forward to designing her own engagement ring, but that did not matter now at all. Besides Harvey was being so sweet about wanting to marry her and she could not forget about the temporary bauble he had quickly constructed from a champagne flute bracelet.

Harvey got down on one knee and held the box up.

"You know I was going to wait to do this at Yankees' stadium, but I can't wait any longer to make this official so you can show everyone everywhere that you're mine."

Clearing his throat, Harvey asked in a soft voice in the dimly lit bedroom, "Donna Roberta Paulsen, I ask you again this time with the ring, would you please do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Donna opened the vintage red velvet box and beheld a beautiful diamond engagement ring just as vintage as the box. The ring was gold with scalloped sides where in the middle sat in four prongs a two-carat square multi-faceted diamond.

Donna gasped and started to shake. Harvey smiled that she loved it so much.

"May I?" He asked politely taking the ring from the box and stood there poised to put it on her finger.

"Well?" Harvey asked. "You don't get the story until you give me an answer."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Donna said pausing to smile and letting Harvey see her happy tears.

When she still did not answer, Harvey had to poke her again, "Donna? What do you say? Will you marry me?"

"Yes, Harvey, I would love to become your wife," Donna said with tears streaming from her eyes.

Harvey smiled as wide as the Grand Canyon itself and slipped the ring on her finger which fit perfectly. He proceeded to thumb away her tears and she did the same to him. They embraced and Harvey kissed her as they came to lay together on the bed.

"Harvey, you have made me so happy. I don't know if I told you recently, but I am so happy and I can't wait to make it official that I'm Mrs. Harvey Specter."

"I thought you wanted to hyphenate your name? Mrs. Paulsen-Specter."

Donna took a moment to look away and mull it over. "I'm not so sure now. I am after all an old-fashioned girl with new fashion tastes."

It was Harvey's turn to roll his eyes.

"Donna, I love you," he whispered.

"Me, too, you," she said reaching up with her lips she kissed Harvey deeply.

The next day Harvey and the future Mrs. Specter appeared in Louis' office. Louis dropped his pen when he saw the glint of Donna's engagement ring. Just like you would expect him to react, Louis enveloped Donna in a bear hug and then did the same to Harvey.

"Oh, I am so, so happy for you! We need a little happiness around here," Louis said. When Donna and Harvey looked at one another and then looked at him with questioning looks, Louis quickly explained.

"Oh, no, not me personally, everything is fine with Sheila, me and our baby. I meant around here at the firm. I did not want to bother you with this with the death in your family, but I have to say I am glad to have you back. We have had a bit of a setback with our major merger. I consulted Alex and Samantha and asked them to run interference but then I decided as managing parnter it was up to me."

Harvey and Donna automatically took the chairs in front of Louis' desk.

"What happened?" Harvey asked scooting forward in his seat.

Donna looked over at Harvey and then at Louis. "Did NY Fidelity question something in the new merger bylaws?"

Louis looked at her and was always amazed at how she instinctively knew things that everyone else always would need a picture drawn before they understood.

"Yes, how did you know that?"

Harvey turned to look at Donna and asked the same question.

"Because I personally typed those bylaws and I had a question myself. It was something similar to what's in our partners' agreements. I didn't question them for us because we are a law firm and work differently but these are bankers with an elevated sense of finance."

"You're right about that," Louis agreed. He reached for the merger file and pulled the new bylaws which had been written by Harvey and agreed upon by both CFO's when the merger was finalized. The merger bylaws also included the redundancy report which seemed crossed with the bylaws of the new corporation.

"I take it this isn't as simple as someone forgetting to negate a position?" Harvey said.

"Yes, there was a confusion for an executive position and now the one from the First Federal of NYC is suing the new company for wrongful termination because they were not informed that their particular position in the company was no longer viable."

"What firm are they using?" Donna asked wondering why Louis was so upset.

"Kaldor and Rand," Louis answered and watched the expression on their faces. Donna was incredulous and Harvey was actually smug.

"I got this, Louis. Don't worry about it. Eric's blowing smoke up our ass. I was surprised that Samantha couldn't get around him. I know she hates that guy's guts," Harvey assured.

"What do you have in mind?" Louis asked.

"Hey, they don't call me the best closer in Manhattan for no reason."

Donna looked at Harvey and smiled her _he's back folks_ smile and then looked at Louis with a reassuring wink. Donna did not know what exactly Harvey had up his sleeve, but she had seen him work his magic many many a time.

Donna arrived back at her office with a squeeze of her hand from Harvey as he proceeded to his own. She no sooner sat down to tackle the files on her desk that her phone rang. It was Roberta.

"Hey, mom," Donna said. "I'm so glad you called me back. I wanted you to know if you and daddy would have dinner again with Harvey and me. Lily won't be joining us this time because of the death of her husband."

"Lord!" Roberta exclaimed. "I really liked Lily. I am so sorry to hear about her husband. It was rather sudden, was it not?"

"Yes, it was. Harvey and I just got back from Boston yesterday."

"Well, if you speak with her, extend our condolences to her," Roberta said in a sad voice.

"We will. By the way, I am hoping that you and daddy can come to dinner at Harvey's apartment next Saturday. Not tomorrow, but next Saturday?"

"Well, we would love, too. It's a good thing you said next Saturday because your sister came home this week for a little while."

"Janine? Is in town? What did she lose her cushy job in LA?" Donna could not help saying.

"No, nothing like that. Craig left her and she is reeling from the shock, so I said she could come home for a while."

"Craig? I liked him. How did she emasculate that one?"

"Donna! That's not nice," Roberta said.

"Yes, I know, mom. It's the truth, though."

"Well, let's drop the subject. I'm sure she will have returned to L.A. before next Saturday, so your father and I can devote our whole time to Harvey and you."

"Great mom! I will give you the details a little later in the week."

"Give my love to Harvey," Roberta said finally.

"I will. Love you, mom," Donna said softly but by the time she said it the phone had gone dead.

After a full busy day at the office, Donna took a bunch of work home for the weekend. She and Harvey rode home to his place planning to spend the weekend there. Harvey had also brought work home after a not-so-nice revelation of the day.

Harvey sat at the kitchen bar with his files laid out in front of him while the overhead tracking lights glared off the shiny counter having been turned to their highest capacity. Donna, similarly, sat on the couch and had her files strewn all over the coffee table. Once in a while she stretched her back and would sneak a look at Harvey. At this moment she had looked up to see Harvey's bent back. His dress shirt was still tucked into his trousers. His shoes were off and his socked feet sat on the bottom rung of the bar stool.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?"

"Your visit to Eric Kaldor?"

"How do you know I went to see Eric Kaldor today?"

"Because you were so confident when you left Louis' office and then when you came back he brings a certain glare on your face. It's a little different than the other looks get when a client irritates you."

Harvey turned around and smiled, "You know I love you when you do that. You do get me."

Harvey placed both his feet on the ground, slid off the stool, and began to pace. He found he still had his pen in his hand and took a minute to place it on the bar.

Donna watched him for a few moments pacing back and forth in front of the bar. She arched her back stretching the kink out of it from leaning over her files for so long and sitting back on the couch stretched her long legs which were shoeless having kicked her Jimmy Choo's off the minute she walked into the place.

"Harvey, tell me. You'll feel better and, if I know you, you will have worked this out and we can call it a night."

Harvey came to sit next to Donna and started to expound on the visit to Eric Kaldor which always left a bad taste in his mouth.

"He had the nerve to tell me that there was no settlement big enough that his client could be inclined to accept," Harvey said looking away because the wheels in his head had not stopped turning.

"You mean he didn't even present it to his client. That's the law, right?" Donna asked trying to keep Harvey talking.

"No, but to be fair, I've pulled that stunt on opposing council myself. It's just hard to swallow when it's turned back on you."

"Ok, so what do you think you should do?"

Harvey moved again and swiftly went back to his paperwork. Took up his pen and started to write frenetically in the paperwork margins. He would have Gloria retype the settlement in the morning.

"I will have to look over the bylaws again and all the paperwork notifying everyone of the coming merger. As long as we can show precedent that we made fair presentation that not everyone would be retained that should be enough to show that he has no case."

"Well, I am pretty sure you have that. I remember looking over all the paperwork before you went to the boards of both banks," Donna said. She looked at her watch and saw that it was 11:45 pm.

"Harvey, it's really late. I'll resume this in the morning. I have it half written anyway. Sounds like your work is done for the night. How about we share a bath and go to bed?" Donna asked in sultry tones. She padded over to Harvey in her bare feet and put her arms around his neck. They kissed for a few seconds and then Harvey picked her up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom.

"I thought you were going to wait until our wedding night to carry me like this," Donna said.

"I'll carry you then, too. I'm practicing," Harvey responded and then kissed her soundly.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi Folks! I worked on this and kept revising because I wanted it to sound right. I hope you like it. The last of this chapter is kind of M so be careful. By the way, I gave Donna's sudden older sister a name if you hadn't noticed last chapter. I just thought it might be a natural choice stemming from the time Donna was probably born and named. Thank you to all who follow and favorite. Please let me know what you think. As always Love - Carebearmaxi.**

Loving Each Other Out Loud -

Chapter 13 - The Story

"Donna!" Harvey called from the bedroom. "Where is my dark blue tie?"

Donna came into Harvey's bedroom and leaning against the wall asked, "It's in the closet because you decided to wear your red tie with your dark blue suit."

She walked over to the closet and pulled both the red tie and the dark blue tie. She took both of them and put them up against the jacket that hung on the chair and since Harvey was wearing one of signature white shirts there was no need to put it up against the shirt as well.

He looked down at her red tresses and her swift hands with their manicured nails brushing his suit with the tie and then holding it up against his chest. He caught her hands and kissed her. She quickly put her arms around him and kissed him back.

"Do I detect a little bit of nerves in my handsome fiance?" Donna asked giving him a look.

"Nah, of course not...well..." Harvey stammered. "Yes."

"I'm not going anywhere. I just want you and my father to get along. You will," Donna said putting the dark blue tie around his neck and making a Half Windsor knot which is the kind Harvey always tied on his own. This time it did not hang to the left but compleely straight as Donna had perfected it for him.

Harvey placed his jacket on his shoulders and buttoned the first button while Donna brushed imaginary errant threads from his jacket.

"There you are my handsome future husband," Donna said. Just as she was walking away, Harvey captured her wrist and turned her back into his arms. Her maroon dress with its full skirt billowing as she pivoted back.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you are?"

Donna blushed and lowered her head. He took a finger and placed it under her chin lifting her face to his. He moved in to kiss her and she kissed him back.

He spoke in a low voice.

"I love you, Donna. I can't wait for you to be my wife."

"I love you, Harvey. I can't wait for you to be my husband."

Pulling out of another kiss, they smiled.

"So, Donna, let me see that ring," Roberta requested.

"Sure. Although you looked at it about 50 times," Donna quipped.

Roberta held Donna's hand and examined her third finger left hand.

"Oh, Harvey, it is beautiful! Where did you find it?"

"That reminds me, Harvey. I gave you my answer, but you forgot to tell me the story behind it," Donna said rubbing his arm that was next to her. He clasped her hand in his and looked at the ring.

"I wanted to tell you when we were alone," he said in a low voice.

Roberta heard it and said, "Please, Harvey, let us all in the story."

Harvey wiped his mouth with his napkin, kissed Donna's hand and kept it close.

"Well, let's start with how I got it. Up in Boston I was helping my mother with Bobby's funeral and wake and she cornered me while I was moving chairs and tables out of the closet. She taps me on the shoulder and hands me this little old red velvet box...

_"Is this what I think it is?" Harvey asked his mom who stood with the biggest smile on her face as she held a little red velvet box in her palm._

_ "What do you think it is?" Lily asked her son liking the fact that she could now tease him where once only pain and anger existed._

_ "Grandma's ring?" Harvey asked. He placed the tables he was moving out of the closet to be moved around the living room later._

_ "Yes. Do you remember the story I told you about your grandmother's ring?" Lily asked._

_ "No. I think I was eight when she gave it to you for safekeeping. I could have sworn you had given it to Marcus to give it to Katie."_

_ "No. He never knew anything about it," Lily continued._

_ "Why is that?"_

_ "Because you were your grandmother Specter's favorite. Now don't tell Marcus that I told you that because he would probably start gambling again," Lily said not completely joking._

_ Harvey brushed some dust off his jeans and then he and his mother went to the kitchen table and Lily began the story._

_ "Before I tell you the story of this ring, I just want to say how lucky you are. I am so glad that you and Donna found each other. You're so lucky to find that "one" person who is your other half."_

_ Harvey took the box from his mother's hand and held it._

_ "Thanks, mom," Harvey said smiling. "Now get on with the story because I want to tell Donna about it so she's not disappointed that she didn't get to design her own engagement ring."_

_ Lily laughed. "She won't be disappointed. I assure you."_

_ They both smiled and then Lily stopped smiling and fingered the box._

_ "Barbara grew up and your grandfather did not live too far away. They were practically neighbors. They had been in love since they were about 6 years old. Well, your grandfather eventually got drafted into the army and served in Korea. However, they were planning to get married before he left. Instead your grandmother decided that she wanted to wait until he came back. She gave him the ring and told him to hold onto it throughout the war and if he returned with it she would know for sure they were meant to be together."_

_ "So he came back and they got married and had dad," Harvey reasoned._

_Harvey was about to get up from the table, and kiss his mom's cheek when she stopped him._

_ "I didn't say I was done yet."_

_ "Ok," Harvey said and sat down. "Go on with the rest of it."_

_ "Well, about a year after he had joined and went overseas, it was reported that he went missing. Your grandmother received this ring in the mail and they said it was found in a group of where the U.S. Army presumed he died. At that time, Barbara decided that she would put the ring away and never look at it because she was so heartbroken."_

_ "I assume Grandpa came back because he wouldn't have been my Grandfather if he hadn't," Harvey stated sarcastically._

_ "Well, yes, but he had not returned for about a year. He just suddenly turned up at your Grandmother's door all in one piece. Barbara was shocked to say the least. She had told him that she was engaged to a school teacher she had met at church. So your grandfather Richard had decided to let her have her happiness with the school teacher."_

_ "Ok, what happened then?" Harvey asked wondering if, perhaps, there was a different ending than the one he was anticipating._

_ "So on one of the worst days in February with a blizzard going full bore outside, your grandmother drives to the boarding house where your grandfather had taken up residence until he could get back on his feet. She shows up at his door in a blizzard covered with snow from head to foot. Richard opened the door and your grandmother kissed him. She presented him with her ring showing she had kept it. She went into the house and she proposed to your Grandfather."_

_ "Funny," Harvey said as he thought about the night that Donna just kissed him out of the blue while he was still with Paula. Also he could not forget his own behavior and the words they had thrown at each other. Luckily, that kiss was the beginning of a new dawn in Harvey's soul._

_ "What?" Lily asked seeing her son lost in thought._

_ "Nothing. Just thinking about something that happened between Donna and me a while ago. Maybe I will tell you sometime," Harvey said. _

_ Then when it looked like Lily had stopped the story, Harvey got impatient._

_ "Mom, don't stop now! I figure what happened next, but it seems that Grandmom was a woman ahead of her time asking the guy to marry her."_

_ "Ok, I will go on then," Lily said._

_ "From my understanding your grandfather was shocked and almost terrified that the woman he loved actually had the audacity to take his ring to her and propose to him. So making sure that she was no longer bound to her school teacher, he takes the ring, puts it on her finger and says yes he would marry her."_

_ "And they lived happily ever after," Harvey said rising._

_ "I'm not done yet. Why are you in such a hurry?"_

_ "Because I have a lot of work to do if you want this place to be hospitable to the guests at the wake, Mom. Ok, go on, I am sorry."_

_ "I totally understand. I just wanted to give you the rest of the story and how it applies to you and Donna."_

_ "Ok, you got me," Harvey said._

_ "This ring was carried in your grandfather's coat pockets while he was fighting. Richard saw a lot of fighting. He laid in a hospital bed for six months when he said he gave it to the postman to send it back to his fiancee. He had told the postman to carry a letter explaining where he was and when he was returning. However, your grandmother received no letter with the ring and assumed he was dead as the Army had reported him. So she never knew that he had sent back the ring...as a symbol that her love had carried him through the war and gave him the motivation to keep fighting and finally to let her know that he was on his way home. Since I know that Donna has loved you so unconditionally all these years and I know in your heart you have always loved her, I think this ring is symbolic of love eternal no matter where it started and how it endured. I think your Grandmother was clairvoyant and knew instinctively that you should give this ring to the woman whom it took you almost a lifetime to acknowledge to love and to want to marry. The one."_

_ "Thanks, mom. That was a beautiful story," Harvey said opening the box and looking at the ring. He had not glimpsed it since he was a little boy and at that time could have cared less why his grandmother was saving him a ring for a woman whom Harvey had yet to meet let alone grow up and fall in love._

_ "Donna will love it," Harvey said closing the box and putting it immediately in his suitcase upstairs._

"That's the story," Harvey said and took a sip of his water.

Roberta thought the story as beautiful as the ring. She searched for James' hand and he took it as he looked over and smiled. He looked across the table and watched as Donna looked at her ring with a new appreciation and then his future son-in-law with a new appreciation as well. The more he knew of Harvey Specter and saw how he interacted with his daughter the more he was beginning to see what his daughter saw in him. Maybe Harvey had changed and was more of the man his daughter needed. One who did not think himself above everybody else and tried to win favor by purchasing it.

"Lovely story, Harvey. By the way, I am very sorry for the loss of your stepfather," James Paulsen said.

"Thank you, James. He was a good husband to my mother," Harvey said. Donna surprised at that statement squeezed his thigh and gave him a very proud look.

"Well, have you set a date yet?" Roberta asked taking a sip of her drink.

"Mom, we haven't had time to even breathe let alone set a date," Donna said smiling.

"I'm sure you thought about your wedding day since you were a little girl, haven't you?"

Donna sat back and looked away around Del Posto. She breathed in as she thought of how much her and Harvey's history was contained in these walls. Their anniversary dinners to celebrate her coming to work for him and changing his life as he had told her once. The reconciliation dinner after she had gone to work for Louis knowing that Harvey had just slept with Louis' sister, Esther, only six weeks after Harvey had told he loved her for the first time, and she had started seeing Mitchell.

"I didn't think I ever thought I would get married, mom. Remember I wanted to be on the stage and usually marriage and being an actress don't mix," Donna said. "However, once I fell in love with this man here, all bets were off." She glanced sidelong at Harvey who smiled wide as looked back at her.

"I never, in a million years, thought he would want to be married. It just wasn't him when we first knew each other and worked together. However, something in my heart, way down in my heart I knew that he is a caring, loyal man to whom family means everything. Look at him, mom, isn't he just the handsomest," Donna finished feeling playful. She looked over at Harvey and, for once, he did not say something sarcastic and egotistical. He actually blushed.

Donna then took his face in her hand turned him to look at her. She kissed him then to which both Paulsens witnessed a smile in their kiss.

After dessert was served, conversation had begun again. Harvey had wanted to be supportive in Donna's family crises as much as she had always been in his.

"So, Roberta, how are you feeling?" Harvey said concerned.

James Paulsen visibly began to bristle at that question because he knew that instinctively Donna would have no secrets from her fiancee. James' only problem was that Harvey was his daughter's financee and "grand passion" and her judgment where he was concerned was not always clear.

Roberta placed a restraining hand on her husband's arm and looked at him pointedly.

"It's ok if Harvey knows about my condition, Jim."

Turning back to face her future son-in-law, Roberta smiled and said, "I'm fine, Harvey. I gather Donna told you about my cancer then. I was telling Donna a little earlier that I am having a good day today. No bad reactions from the new drugs and latest chemo."

"Which reminds me, next appointment, I would like to tag along or even have you driven if necessary," Harvey volunteered.

"Oh no, Harvey, I already feel I have my own entourage when I report for a treatment," Roberta said.

"It's ok. I don't think you understand. Many years ago my younger brother, Marcus, had cancer and I used to take him back and forth to his treatments while I attended law school and worked in the mailroom at the firm. So I am not unfamiliar with treatments and the routine."

Donna looked at Harvey and was immediately proud of him. He was trying to support her like she had done with his family.

"That's very sweet of you, Harvey, but I am sure the firm needs you."

Donna shook her head at her mom and mouthed "not now". Donna did not want to spoil Harvey's moment of care for her family.

Robert and James both caught Donna's look. Roberta nodded suddenly understanding. After all, Donna was her mother's daughter.

"Of course, Harvey, we always could use more family support." Roberta reached across the table and took Harvey's hand.

They sat and finished their coffee while Harvey and Donna each talked about little things that they were learning about each other that the other had not known. Roberta and James shared many things about their family and their older daughter, Janine, whom Harvey had never known about and had never met.

After a couple more hours and a few more warm coffees, Harvey had insisted that Ray take James and Roberta home while Harvey drove he and Donna back to his apartment.

They arrived back and the minute the door was closed behind him Donna threw her arms around Harvey and kissed him deeply. When they separated, Harvey's face looked puzzled.

"What?" He asked as his arms rested on her hips.

"You are amazing. I'm so proud of you. You didn't have to volunteer Ray or to accompany us when we take my mother to her next chemo or doctor appointment. She was really touched by that and by the fact you shared about Marcus."

"Donna, I just want your family to accept me. I have tried to understand how you wanted or your father wanted me to show my concern and care for your family. I love you and want them to love me because I truly care about them. They will be my family."

Donna stroked his upper arms and said, "My mother already considers you family. My dad is coming around. You'll see."

Even a little later that evening almost early, early morning, Donna lay on Harvey's chest as they languished together in a bubble bath. Donna had planned to take a relatively quick one alone, but then Harvey hungrily looked at her as she lay there with her hair pinned up the thinner bubbles revealing one long porcelain thigh and one round white breast to the darkened nipple.

"Can I join you?" Harvey said undoing the pressure around his groin by loosening his trousers.

"I thought you would never ask. Run the water a little and the bath bubble beads are in the jar. Just sprinkle a cap full. I want to make sure there are bubbles for you, too."

"I'm not going to smell girly-girl when I get out, am I?" Harvey asked smiling as he sprinkled two capfuls of the blue beads into the running water.

"You will smell manly believe me," Donna said.

Harvey quickly undressed and slid into the tub the best way for them to fit was to lay horizontally. Harvey ducked underneath the water and came back up with his hair all slicked back and his body sparkling like he was wearing diamonds. The dim light caught the exposed water droplets and shone. He came to lay with his head on the other side of the tub from Donna.

Donna took the bottle of liquid soap and slithered up to his chest like a wet seducing snake. She knelt between his open thighs and started to lather the soap on his wet chest. Every now and then Donna would place a kiss on his chest and tongued his nipples raising the hair and goosebumps where she licked and touched. She then got fully to her knees, kissing her way up to his lips. Harvey took her in his arms and held her tight. There was little room to spread out in the tub, and the closer he held her the harder he got.

Harvey kissed her joining her tongue to hers tasting the wine they last drank together and her scent always drove him wild. His erection was hard and ready for her. He knew she could feel it against her core as she continued massage his body with her own. Donna had dropped the bottle on the floor when Harvey had taken possession of her neck and nibbled there behind her ear and sucked on her earlobe. He could smell her clean scent and taste some of the bubbles that were slowly dissipating there. He gathered her with his knees and urged her to turn around. Donna was waiting for him as she turned around as she was bid.

She sank down into the tub with her back to him having him hold her securely to his chest from behind. He took his other hand and snaked it down between her thighs and with two fingers slid into her walls. His teeth were in her hair as he almost came just touching her like this. She was open and moist.

Donna sighed his name audibly ending with a skip in her voice..."take me..."

At her invitation he slowly lifted her, Donna held each side of the tub and sank down on top of Harvey's erect member. They both sucked in a breath as Harvey helped Donna move up and down slowly by holding her hips. Donna moved a shaky hand and cupped Harvey's head from behind as he lovebit her neck and kissed her freckled shoulder. He moved to his favorite spot and Donna all but collapsed as she fully leaned into his lips.

Soon, the rhythm and the need for completion took over. Donna then stopped and swooshed swiftly to the other side of the tub swiftly being pursued by her lover whose dark eyes were so hooded with passion Donna could only anticipate once he was back inside her.

"Donna, " he whispered before taking a wall of water with him slid back into her open thighs. She gracefully clasped him with her knees and rocked with him. The sounds of the water slapping between them and slooshing up into her ears as it moved with Harvey's finishing thrusts. Donna felt her clasped him tight with all her limbs panting as he moved within her. Tears fell from her eyes as Harvey's last few thrusts were forceful and needy. Donna shattered with him as he sank on top of her panting with his last efforts in his orgasm. Donna felt his semen along with the water drip from her. She stroked his hair and kissed his sweaty, wet neck and held him tight.

_Would it always be like this? Even when we can barely move from arthiritis in our limbs? Would he alway prefer me when he realizes that my hair is not always going to be this vibrant red or my face won't always hide my age? I know he won't always be this trim from boxing and jogging and his hair is already getting thin in places, but I won't dare tell him that so he continues to know that he is handsome as hell. His heart is so special. That's what I love. He is finally the man I knew he could be. God I love him!_

Harvey noticed as Donna held him in her arms and caressed his head with gentle movements and kept him from moving with those long graceful legs that something was different with her when she climaxed. He felt something within her and felt what he assumed were tears on his neck. She had tears in her eyes when they made love the first time after 12 years. Her bedroom had only the moonlight coming in through the drapes that night, but he could see that her green eyes were wet. He almost cried himself when he had made that first thrust into her body. The last time before she told them they needed sleep a tear had escaped his eye.

"Donna, babe," he said gently as he lifted his full weight from upon her and knelt close. He could still feel her legs around him as he knelt. He rubbed her shoulders and touched her face.

"What, Harvey?" Donna asked quietly. She did not want to be without his warmth from her just yet.

"What are you thinking?"

She stroked his face and he leaned into kiss.

"You will probably laugh at me."

"When have I ever laughed at you?" Harvey smiled into her eyes and stroked her face.

"Many times I'm sure, but I don't want to know right now," she said with a brief smile. Then a little more seriously and softly, Donna said, I was just thinking that I always hope it's like this between us. That you won't grow tired of me."

"Donna..."

"No, Harvey, listen. I know we've been together, together, not long. We've seen each other grow older, but now time will seem to accelerate and I don't want you to regret being with me."

"Never. I promise, though, to tell you if I do. Ok?" Harvey kissed her. They switched positions and Donna came to sit in the valley between his now open thighs. His member now soft and pliant so Donna could comfortably snuggle against his chest.

"By the way, babe, that story was beautiful about my ring. That was true?" Donna asked lifting her head temporarily from his chest and looking at Harvey.

"Yes, it was or my mother made it up. When it comes to matters of the heart, my mother is always a sucker for romance. No, it's true because I remember my grandmother tried to tell me the same story when I was about eight.

"I'm sure the eight-year-old Harvey was into romance or girls."

"Nope, I just wanted to play baseball. Well, I did like girls. I remember there was one I wanted to impress. She was a little older than me. She was a redhead..." Harvey's voice trailed as he realized he had a thing for redheads.

"Anyway, my mother being artistic is nothing but a romantic."

"Like you," Donna said snuggling down and nestling her head into the crook of his neck. She placed her arms around him.

"Yes, like me," Harvey said kissing the top of Donna's head and snuggling a little further down into what was left of the water in the tub.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi Folks! Well, here's the conclusion of my little fic that started out as "Morning After" fic. This was more fluff than of angst which was totally on purpose. Please read and review and again thanks to all those who follow and favorite and comment. It truly inspires me - Love, Carebearmaxi.**

Loving Each Other Out Loud -

Chapter 14 - The Debatable Date

It did not take long for the word of Harvey and Donna's engagement to spread through the offices of Specter Litt Wheeler Williams. Alex and Rosalie decided to hold an inhouse engagement celebration. Everyone in the firm was invited. It was not everyday that a name partner and the Chief Operating Officer of a firm get engaged. Gretchen had conducted a support staff collection if they felt the desire to chip in for a gift for the happy couple. Donna had not felt the need to register a bridal registry as both she and Harvey could purchase anything they may need to fill a new home. The generic gift cards and happy wishes seemed more familiar and were appropriate on income levels. Many of the older staff who had stayed throughout all the upheavals in the last three years rememberd Donna fondly as one of them when she was Harvey's assistant. They actually loved Donna and remembered her kindnesses to them. Harvey, whom the support staff feared more than actually liked included him as he was part of the "couple". However those with whom he worked like his assistant Gloria and one or two of the associates knew him to be essentially a fair boss and a decent man, so they were happy to contribute in anyway they could to the party or the gift.

Alex had insisted that Donna and Harvey invite their parents as well. This was the first time that all three parents had visited the firm. Before the festivities Donna gave them a tour which ended in Harvey's office where they all settled for a pre celebratory drink with Alex and Rosalie. Samantha had joined them as well.

"So, have we set a date yet? I mean I think it's been about a month since you gave her the ring?" Lily asked standing with her arm around her son.

"Well, mom, we have not discussed it too much," Harvey said taking a sip and looking down at his mother's beautifully coiffed gray hair. Harvey held his mom tight to his side and kissed the top of her head. At one time he had never thought he would have a good relationship with his mother and now he was so happy that he still had her in his life. His eyes flickered to Donna who sat on the edge of his office couch with both Roberta and James. Donna's sister and Harvey's brother had both declined the invitation saying they would catch up with them later. They would be there, though, when the wedding was to take place for sure.

"Don't you think you ought to talk about it at least? I mean if you guys are engaged without a date for as long it took you two become a couple we all will be drawing Social Security," Alex joked fake punching Harvey on his shoulder.

Rosalie asked, "Have you two thought about children?"

Donna gulped her ginger ale and almost choked. Harvey immediately went over to her and patted her back.

"Hey, I thought I was the one who would be choking. Are you ok?" Harvey asked and rubbed Donna's back where once he was patting it.

Roberta looked up at Donna and they clinked glasses. Harvey stood in back of Donna and started a conversation with Samantha while Donna and her mother talked.

Samantha observed the clinking of glasses between Donna and her mother after Donna almost choked on her drink.

"So, what was all that about?" Samantha asked Harvey who still had a hand on Donna's shoulder. She had answered his touch by placing her hand on top of his.

"What?" Harvey responded having a pretty blank look on his face.

"The little clinking of the glasses? A surprise?" Samantha had asked because in the short time she had become part of the firm family she felt she was knowing the members a bit better everyday.

"I don't know, Samantha. You'll have to ask Donna. She has a secret language with her mother that even her father can't figure out."

"I get it. You don't know either. No problem," Samantha said as she sipped her champagne.

"How are feeling, mom?" Donna asked her mom quietly. She could still feel Harvey near and hear tidbits of his conversation with Samantha.

"I feel terrific. Plus the doctor said I could drink safely and it won't hurt with any medications, so I feel great," Roberta said.

"The doctor also says depending on the next tests your mother's cancer may be in remission," James said as he put an arm around his wife.

"Oh, mom, that's wonderful," Donna said breaking away for only a moment from Harvey's gentle hold to hug her mother and her dad.

Turning back to him as she stood, she said, "Harvey, did you hear that? My mother may be going into remission. The doctors say it depends on her next tests. Isn't that wonderful?"

Samantha had begun a conversation with Harvey's mother, so Harvey was happy to hear Donna's good news about Roberta. He kissed Donna and then hugged both Roberta and James. Since the second dinner, James and Harvey were really making an effort to get along. James was becoming more accustomed to seeing his daughter with this man and the more he did the more he realized that Harvey really loved his daughter.

Harvey handed Donna a glass of champagne so they could all have a little toast. Donna toasted but did not drink it. Harvey could not fail to notice that she had not drank anything stronger than ginger ale the entire evening.

"Donna, can I ask you something in private?" Harvey asked pulling her away from their parents.

"What is it, Harvey?"

"Are you feeling ok? You haven't drank anything harder than the ginger ale you took earlier, and you nearly choked on a sip of it when Rosalie mentioned children. Is there something you're not telling me?" Harvey asked concerned.

Donna looked down and said, "I didn't want to tell you here in front of everybody. I wanted to tell you in private."

"What?" Harvey said with worry creeping into his eyes. He put down his glass and held Donna by each upper arm.

He swallowed hard, "Does that have anything to do with your doctor visit yesterday?" Harvey asked as restrained himself from holding her close and squeezing her tight.

"Yes, it does," Donna said and lowered her gaze to her feet.

"Well, are you all right? You're not sick, are you?"

"Far from it, mister," Donna said raising her gaze into his face and smiling the brightest smile she could muster.

"Let's just say in a couple of months, I may not fit into the wedding gown I want," Donna said biting her lower lip.

Harvey's face went from concern to dawning.

"You mean...we're...having a baby?" Harvey exclaimed with his voice rising in pitch and volume. He was so excited. Just like when he realized that he and Donna would be together forever on that night not long ago, he wanted to shout it to the rooftops that now Donna was giving him the best gift yet-a child of their own.

"Shh...yes, but I don't want the whole world to know just yet. I want this between us until we get through this first trimester safely."

"Ok, I agree. But you know how it is around here," Harvey said pointing around the room with his finger.

"I know. We'll just have to try real hard not to say anything in front of them," Donna whispered quietly.

"What about our parents? How can we keep it from them? This is going to make mom's year with the loss of Bobby. Another grandchild," Harvey said.

Donna saw the tears welling in his deep brown pools and she smiled as tears started to sting her own eyes.

"We can tell them later when they come back to the condo, ok?" Donna said placing her hand on Harvey's cheek and thumbing away a tear that had escaped.

"Thank you, Donna," Harvey said and in front of everyone drew her into his arms and held her tight against him lifting her a little off the ground.

"Did I tell you today how much I love you?" Harvey asked quietly because his words were muffled as his mouth was half covered by Donna's shoulder. He only wanted her to hear anyway.

"No, but did I tell you how much I love you and how happy that I'm carrying our baby," Donna said as he put her feet back on the ground and smiled the brightest smile into his eyes.

"I love you," Harvey said saying it again. Once he had said it aloud to her, he felt he would never tire of telling her or holding her close to himself again . He pulled her closer this time with a little fear. He was afraid if he squeezed her too hard he would crush their baby.

"It's ok to squeeze me, Harvey, You can hug me right now as tight as you want. It may get trickier later depending upon how big my bump gets. Baby Specter is well protected."

Harvey pulled a little away enough so they could look at each other and speak.

"It just dawned on me. What about...you know...sex?" Harvey asked.

"Yeah, that didn't just dawn on you. That's the reason I'm in this condition. It's just about the only thing you think about when you see me," she laughingly teased. Of course, he was concerned for her health and well being and did not want to hurt her or the baby in any way. She had to tease him, though.

Then turning serious because he really seemed to be struggling, Donna said, "It's perfectly fine. The doctor said there's no problem with that. Like I said Baby Specter is all tucked inside. So we can make love, you know." Donna said.

"Good. I waited so long to have you I was hoping I didn't spoil things with my sperm's prowess," Harvey smirked with full braggodocio.

Harvey then again pulled Donna in closer and then kissed her like he was never going to stop.

"Yo, lovebirds, it's time to get to the real party," Alex said. "I didn't spend all the firm's money on just us you know."

Louis came down the hallway into Harvey's office and leaning on the doorjamb said, "Get your asses into the party room or else Sheila may go into labor any second. What are we waiting for?"

Louis started to dance down the hallway as music blared through the sound system.

Harvey held Donna's hand while they waited for everyone including their parents to follow the semi-conga line to the party room in the executive kitchen. As Donna started to pull him along, he hung back and pulled her back into his office.

"Hey, tell me again," Harvey said kissing his bride-to-be.

"Tell you what?"

"That you love me and that you are really carrying our baby. Because I have to tell you, Donna, I am more than overwhelmed."

Donna smiled and said, "Yes, I can tell."

She turned has he placed his hands on her hips. She turned around in his arms so he embraced her from behind and she placed his hand on her belly. She placed her hand over Harvey's. He kissed her on the top of her head.

Holding his hand to her belly, Donna turned around again facing him and stroked Harvey's hair, "I love you, Harvey. I love you like no one has ever loved you. Plus I am carrying our baby who will grow up to be a fine upstanding person like his father," Donna said breathing in Harvey's scent and still tasting the liquor on his lips.

"So are you sure it's a boy? Because I was kind of hoping for a girl with strawberry blonde locks and the biggest green eyes this side of the Mississippi."

"Trust me. It's a boy," Donna said.

Then kissing him again, she said, "Remember I'm Donna and I'm..."

"Awesome" they both said together.


End file.
